Crimson Silver
by ShadowXenVII
Summary: One day, we will find a new planet, and on its soil we'll create a shining future." AC . AU, AeriSeph.
1. Awakening from oblivion

**Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or any of its relatives. They belong to SquareEnix, and this story is solely for the enjoyment of rabid fans like myself :P.**

**A/N: Here's some back info on the story. Even though the city bears the same name, this fic has no link to my previous one, "Promised Life".**

**This fic happens a few centuries after Aerith's death, once her home planet withered away and died. This fic is an experiment, so be ready for anything.**

-----------------------------

Slowly awakening from a foggy, deep slumber, Aerith twitched under the light, fresh covers as she hugged her pillow tightly with one hand, enjoying it's softness under her frail fingers. Burying her face deeper in it's delightful depths, she smiled in her half conscious state, breathing deeply and filling her lungs with nice, slightly perfumed air. Her emerald eyes still hidden beneath heavy eyelids as she felt the fresh mattress under her sleepy form, Aerith sighed contentedly, curling herself into a comfortable little ball as her loose, curled hair spread behind her like a wave of chestnut silk.

Vaguely aware of anything else but the overwhelming peace that flowed all over her slim body, the flower girl finally opened her greens orbs slowly, blinking twice as the bright, appealing light of the sun pierced through her unadjusted gaze. Once her dark irises got used to the brightness around her, the half-Cetra rose to a sitting position, suddenly remembering the disaster striking Gaia and fatally wounding the already dieing planet. Meditating in the Lifestream, surrounded by endless swirls of liquid souls, all she could do was watch, knowing that, someday, everything came to an end. Besides, her friends weren't there anymore, and without the bittersweet task of watching over them, no battle was left for her to fight.

But, it seemed that, in the never-ending flow of life, she was not allowed to rest. Maybe accepting the planet's fate was the only way for her to ever reach what the legends called "The Promised Land". Perhaps, she was there now, alone in a town she never saw, among people she never met. Maybe, her flesh and bones were only illusions. Maybe she was still dead. Aerith planned to find answers to those questions, eventually. But she did not care at the moment. The only thing that mattered was the feeling in her nerves, the sweet smell of the air.

Sighing, Aerith finally got off the bed and placed her feet on the floor, delightfully curling her toes on the soft, peach carpet beneath her nude, sensitive skin. Wearing a long, silky white dress, the brunette silently exited the small house that was, somehow, hers. Outside, her eyes glowing with awe, she took an overall look of the breathtaking city she was in. Next to the small property she just left bloomed an enormous garden of multicoloured flowers and a few miles behind it stood a sparkling waterfall flowing in a clear blue lake surrounded by dark blue rocks.

The small roads crossing the city were made of pure, brown marble shining unnaturally under the burning sun. Never in her entire existence did the maiden witness such beauty, holding her breath as her thirsty eyes took on the scenery. Then, a young woman came to stand by her side, wearing a sad yet sweet smile upon her childish features.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?"

Not knowing if she should be glad for the company or annoyed at being disturbed in her blissful observation, Aerith nodded calmly, smiling to the other girl.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shikyo" answered the new girl, her dark brown hair gently flowing behind her small back.

"Shikyo...can you tell me where we are?" Aerith asked, her voice filled with hope.

"You are in one of the most important cities of this land, Radiant Garden"

Lowering her eyes to the ground, Aerith breathed a sigh. Never, in her entire existence, did she hear anything about the place she would now be calling home.

"Don't react this way" Shikyo chuckled, turning a pair of glistening brown eyes to meet Aerith's doubtful emeralds. "I can tell there is someone here that you need to meet"

"Really? Who?" the maiden exclaimed, her cheeks taking on a slight, pink hue as her eyes sparkled with new interest.

"You're asking too much" the other girl giggled.

Then, Shikyo walked past her, ready to leave her alone in the middle of nowhere. But, once she stood a few meters in front of her, the girl came to a halt, turning around to give her a beautiful smile.

"Just take a look around"

Nodding, Aerith smiled back as the strange girl finally walked away, her feet light and silent on the pure marble.

"Well…she's right. I might as well cheer up and visit the city. Maybe…I'm not the only one who was sent here" the flower girl hoped, taking a deep breath to compose herself.

--------------

Behind the waterfall, a dark shadow stood tall, his glowing jade eyes fixed on the chestnut haired maiden. Observing her, he felt like luck was on his side. Not only that rotten rock of a planet had finally given its last breath, but he was now in a new world, awakening to witness light, grass and…his never-ending obsession. For too long, he had watched her, admiring the way she wandered the glowing green flows of life that kept him trapped in limbo. Even if he never made contact with her unworthy being, he knew when she was sad, bored, happy…She was his only link to his failed existence.

Too long ago, he had killed her in a single, delightful blow, feeling a burst of satisfaction flowing through his Mako infested veins as his arch-enemy broke down at his feet, holding her expiring body. But, even in death, this little slip of a woman continued to exist, haunting him and annihilating his chances at revenge. Every time he tried to gain the power he rightfully deserved, she appeared like a pure shade of white lightning and engulfed his darkness, giving his enemy the strength to rip him apart. Oh, how he hated her for it. But at the same time, in the bottom of his twisted soul, he praised her for being his only equal. Therefore, he did not feel the need to extinguish the burning flame of her unearthly existence.

But…him, a man who swore to make the universe his and see it kneel at his feet, was admiring, _respecting_ such a frail being. For years and decades, he had wished he could reverse this unacceptable situation. _She_should be the one praising him. _She_ should be _his_. And now, the opportunity was just a few feet away.

Then, unaware of his hungry stare analyzing every movement curving her graceful body, the maiden took a step towards the center of the city, finally accepting her new fate.

"Yes, my dear, follow the road to your own demise" the green eyed shadow purred, a dark smile drawing itself perfectly on his lips.

-------------

When the moon rose among the starlit heavens, Aerith went back home and let herself fall on her bed, tired after a few hours of walking among crowded streets. But, no matter how hard she had looked; her eyes could not catch a single glimpse of a familiar figure. Trying to hold on to herself and grab unto any bit of hope she might find, Aerith wished that the morning sunrise would come soon to bless her with a new day, and a new chance to find a reason to smile.

Surely, she was not the only one. One day, her path would cross the one of a person she held dear. Smiling at her own optimistic reflections, the half-Cetra rolled to her side and closed her heavy eyelids, sighing contentedly. Maybe, if she did not find her friends, she would meet her mother and finally have the chance to hold her, and tell her lots of stories about Zack, Cloud, Tifa… Yes, Ifalna was surely there, somewhere.

Encouraged by the thought, Aerith finally felt her mind drifting off to sleep and, out of habit, she wished to say goodnight to a planet she gave her life to preserve. But, at the last moment, she remembered that she no longer had a planet to protect, no longer had a sad, dieing song to listen to.

"Well…I'll just have to find a new star to wish upon" the maiden thought, smiling sweetly as she finally fell asleep.

------------------------------

**A/N: This was the first chapter. Don't worry about Aerith's sadness, after all, she's mourning the loss of Gaia and feels like she has nothing left to hold unto. ****Even she has hard times :P. **


	2. The eye of a storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or LAM.**

**A/N : Here's the second chapter, I was inspired so I wrote it fast. ****I hope you'll like it. Besides, this fic will be greatly inspired by the band "London after midnight". For those who know them, you'll recognise some allusions to their songs, but if you don't know them, it won't change a thing, because this is NOT a songfic lol.**

-------------------------------

In the middle of the cold night, Aerith woke up with a start as a loud thunderbolt roared outside, ripping right through her foggy dreams. Falling from the darkened heavens, heavy raindrops whipped at the windows with incredible strength as the trees shook under the wind's powerful assault, their dark foliage dancing wildly in the gloom of the night.

Trying to swallow her nervousness, the brunette grimaced, disgusted by the dryness of her throat. Wishing to pour herself a large glass of fresh water, Aerith climbed down the bed and carefully made her way to the kitchen, her hands trailing along the smooth walls to guide her through the dark corridors.

Once she finally reached the sink and wet her thirsty lips in a limpid drink, the brunette almost dropped her glass as a flash of white lightning illuminated the room, allowing her to see, if only for a second, the reflection of a tall, dark silhouette standing a few feet in front of her. As darkness engulfed the room again, she swallowed hard and scrutinized the area, her wide, frightened eyes distinguishing nothing suspicious.

"Gods, I hope it was only my imagination" she thought, breathing a sigh of relief to calm her racing heart.

Eager to get back to bed, knowing she would feel more secure under the soft covers, Aerith quickly emptied her glass and placed it on the sink as another spark of electrifying light ripped the sky open. Now, there was no mistaking it. Standing in a corner of the kitchen stood a tall man enveloped in a long, black coat made of thick cotton. Not daring to move, the brunette stayed perfectly still, a paralysing burst of fear freezing her in place.

Now, even as the light died away, Aerith could still see the man's silhouette, sculpted in the shadows. He was wearing a large hood, preventing her from seeing his face. Considering the broadness of his shoulders, the intruder was strongly built. Taking a moment to compose herself, the brunette took a deep, shaky breath as she tried to force her voice to carry on her thoughts.

"Who…who are you?" she finally asked, trying to control the tremolo in her voice.

As her words died in the heavy, humid air, the man did not move a single hair and stayed silent, watching her. Taking a subtle glance at her side, Aerith noticed an object lying on the counter, shining with a slight silver glint. Instantly, she recognised it to be a sharp butcher knife. Then, the man took a step forwards as she swiftly grabbed the weapon and made a run for it, praying to be fast enough to reach the front door before he could get a hold of her. Maybe, outside, she could run to someone's home and ask for help…

But, just before her hand was able to reach the doorknob, a strong arm encircled her waist and brought her against a body as strong as steel. Panicking, Aerith let out a strangled gasp as a gloved hand covered her mouth. Breathing hard, she held tighter unto the knife, trying to calm down and wait for an opening.

"You should lock your doors tighter, pretty girl" the man whispered against her neck, his warm breath abusing her tender skin.

Disgusted, Aerith struggled wildly, letting out muffled screams as she slashed through the air, her whole body pumping with blinding adrenaline. While she helplessly fought, the stalker chuckled darkly, deeply amused by how endearing she was, twitching against him. But, his amusement soon came to an end as the knife ripped his coat open, startling him and allowing her to escape from his grasp and run to the door.

Swiftly opening it, Aerith ran outside, panting as her bare feet slipped on the slick mud. Loosing balance, she fell face forwards, landing in a pool of liquid dirt and dropping her weapon, which flew a few feet away from her reach. Her whole body mercilessly whipped by icy raindrops, the brunette tried to stand, her heart beating faster with each step her pursuer took, his heavy leather boots crushing the damp ground.

Blinded by the cold rain running down her eyelids, Aerith groaned with effort as she stood, but was soon stopped by a strong hand taking a hold of her braid and pulling upwards. Screaming in pain as she was forced back to her feet, her throat burning harshly, the brunette flailed and kicked, her whole body trembling under the sky's liquid assault.

"Don't struggle, I don't want to hurt you" the man warned harshly before pushing her back to the dirt, smiling as the mud splashed all around her drenched body.

Having landed on her back, Aerith inhaled sharp intakes of icy air, raising a pair of defying, dark emeralds to look at the man standing before her. His coat had a large cut in the middle of it, revealing part of his muscled chest, glistening with silver rain. As she observed him, the brunette tried to remember where she had witnessed such a tall, well built man. Now that she took a moment to think about it, his voice was also sickly familiar.

It was then that she saw it. Sticking to his perfectly white skin, a few strands of long, dark grey hair instantly brought back her undying memories of a living nightmare, a man she thought had disappeared for good a long time ago.

"Dear planet…" she breathed, her eyes growing wide as Sephiroth grabbed the knife, approached her and bent on one knee, allowing her to see his pale, handsome figure.

Smiling darkly, her enemy placed a gentle hand behind her neck and plunged his glowing jade eyes in her terrified irises.

"Planet, hm? …" he chuckled, a lock of dripping silver hair escaping from his hood as he bent his face towards hers.

Then, the man suddenly placed a hand on top of her thorax, pushing her further in the mud and leaned over her, his damp fingers tracing the line of her jaw, while his greedy reptilian eyes slowly moved along very curve of her ivory visage. Placing one of his legs between hers, he put the blade at the bottom of her wet, sticky dress. Breathing hard, Aerith stood still, terrified and troubled by the sick fire blazing in his deep Mako pools.

"Tell me…Alone as you are now, who will hear your prayers? So used to kneel, a slave soon forgets how to stand" he whispered, his lips nearly brushing hers as a sharp, ripping sound invaded her ears, paralysing her with pure fear as he slowly pulled the knife upwards, ready to tear her dress in two, repaying her for his wasted coat.

Enraged by his words and repulsed by his proximity, Aerith shot him a venomous glare, using all of her might to prevent herself from spitting straight at his mocking face. But, before she had the time to do anything, he threw the weapon away and removed himself from her. Grabbing her right arm, he forced her to stand weakly, letting his shadowed eyes trail along her drenched, half naked body. Smiling as he realised how exhausted and ashamed she was, he released her, chuckling as her legs gave in, sending her to her knees.

"See?" he mocked as a few tears fell down her cheeks, mingling with the rain pouring down her figure.

Sobbing silently, she stayed immobile, her head bowed down as she felt her body go numb, petrified by shame and hypothermia, but thankful that the top of her nightgown was still in one piece.

"But don't worry, you won't be on your own for long. I'll soon make sure you bow down and praise your new lord" the silver haired man stated, his voice a triumphant melody in the middle of the storm.

A moment later, when she dared to raise her eyes to look at him again, he was already gone, leaving her alone, kneeling in a pool of rain reflecting the shadows of the night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, Aerith laid in a warm bath, her body still trembling from the emotional and physical assault it had endured. With each minute that passed by, she replayed the scene in her mind, heard his cruel words again and again, shedding salty tears that died on her purple lips.

"How dare he say those things to me?" she mentally raged, frustrated at herself for doubting, if only for a moment, her decision to give her life for the planet.

Did she really do it for herself, for her friends and loved ones…or out of duty? Was she forced by her Cetra heritage to protect a planet that would someday die, no matter the sacrifices she made?

"No! I chose to do it…" she tried to convince herself, sliding deeper into the comforting water, drowning her ears as if to stop her own thoughts from resonating in her troubled mind.

When she had turned in for the night and wished to find someone from her past, never did she guess _he_ would be the one she stumbled upon. But now, she knew he would come back for her. No matter the sick ideas he had in mind, there was no way she would let him have his way.

"Tomorrow…I'll leave this town. I can't let him find me again." she decided, closing her puffy eyes and taking a calming breath.

0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Aerith woke up early, coughing dryly. As a gift for wading through a pool of icy mud, her throat burned harshly as her lungs screamed for air. So, as she knew sleep would not come back to her anytime soon, the brunette went to town and met Shikyo, who looked at her with worried eyes.

"Are you well?" the woman asked in a tone that sounded more like a statement than a question.

"…I think I caught a cold" Aerith answered timidly, not wanting to say she was attacked in the middle of a storm by a man from her past.

"I see. You should go to the drug store and ask for some medicine, then"

"I don't have money" the brunette admitted, coughing again.

"Money? Dear, there's no such thing here" Shikyo laughed, amused by her fragile innocence.

"What? So…everything's free?" Aerith exclaimed, unbelieving.

"Of course. Now go and… be sure to find yourself a nice weapon for your travels" Shikyo replied before flashing her a tender, yet dark smile and walking away, her black dress flowing gently behind her.

Dumbfounded, the flower girl watched her disappear among the crowds, wondering how she could have guessed her wish to leave town. Besides, almost everything about this woman was…unsettling. Without much of a doubt, Aerith could tell she was not a normal human being.

"I hope there are people like me out there" she hoped, finally turning to walk down the street and to the drug store.

Then, as she prepared herself for another journey among the living, the maiden kept her ears and eyes wide open, making sure no one, absolutely no one would notice her departure.

---------------------------

**A/N: Tell me if you want longer chapters, or anything I need to know. **


	3. Spider & The Fly

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII**

**A/N: Another chapter! Read & review.**

-----------------------

Last chapter…

"I hope there are people like me out there" she hoped, finally turning to walk down the street and to the drug store.

Then, as she prepared herself for another journey among the living, the maiden kept her ears and eyes wide open, making sure no one, absolutely no one would notice her departure.

-----------------------

After an hour of walking tirelessly under the gloomy grey sky, Aerith finally came across a small village reminding her of Kalm. In fact, it looked very much like the tiny, comfortable little town she had visited back then, with Cloud and the others. Somehow perturbed by the resemblance, the brunette quietly stepped in, her dark emeralds taking on her surroundings. Not only was the place shaped like a wide circle, but the houses had long, triangular roofs.

Watching her as she took a look around, the villagers made her uncomfortable, their strange, gleaming black eyes staring holes right through her whole being. Becoming more and more embarrassed as she noticed their small, almost non-existent lips twitch into a twisted grin each time she dared looking at them, she forced a timid smile in response, already wishing to turn back and run far, far away from them and their troubling village.

But, as she was about to do just that, her eyes caught sight of something silver, disappearing behind a building the moment she glanced its way. Holding her breath as a cold shiver ran down her spine, Aerith almost jumped right out of her skin when a cold, moist hand touched her arm gently. Turning around quickly, she lowered her gaze to look at a small, round woman wearing short, dark blond hair. Staring back with bright blue eyes, the stranger seemed fairly normal, and Aerith let out a small sigh, reassured.

"So rare, for us to have a visitor in this small village!" the woman beamed, showing a rack of repulsive, pointed white teeth that looked disturbingly sharp.

'Gods, I think I know why!' Aerith mentally responded, trying her best to smile and hide her repulsion.

"Well, hum…I'm only passing by" the brunette managed to say, hoping the woman would leave her alone.

"Traveler, are you? Tch tch…you can't walk outside now. The storm will rage again, soon"

Raising a sharp nailed finger to the sky, "she" pointed at the dark clouds eliminating any sign of sunlight. Sighing, Aerith knew what was coming next. That horrendous dwarf-like woman would kindly offer to give her a place to lay low until the sun came back to ensure her safe travels. Being the gentle, friendly person she was, the brunette knew she would not be able to answer her first reflex and say no. But, maybe she was only overreacting; after all…it was not their fault if they were born different from normal people.

So as, she was reprimanding herself for judging a person by their looks and thinking they were probably from some kind of race she never heard about, Aerith smiled more sincerely when the question she dared came out of the woman's abnormal mouth.

"Do you want a shelter? My house is too big for a single woman like me"

"…Yes, thank you…" Aerith answered hesitantly.

Giving her a smile as warm as someone like her could ever master, the woman led her to a small house. Taking one last look around, Aerith frowned as her eyes caught no sign of silver.

'…That's it, I'm getting paranoid' she thought, still remembering the cold rain pummelling her body as Sephiroth stood over her, dominant and frightening.

0o0o0o0o0

Later, Aerith was sitting at the kitchen's table, smiling as she felt a little more at ease now that she saw how normal and well decorated the house was. But, for a moment, her eyes unconsciously scanned the area in search of her newly acquired staff, a strongest version of the Princess Guard. Locating it, placed against the wall near her shoes, the flower girl almost breathed a slight sigh of relief, turning her attention to her host as she reached the table, holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Drink" she demanded, setting the cup down.

"Thank you" Aerith smiled, taking it in her hands and drinking a tentative sip.

Satisfied by the warmth of the smooth liquid, Aerith took a long, thirsty sip, amazed by how wonderful her beverage tasted.

Too absorbed in emptying her cup, the Cetra never noticed the monstrous smile that slowly spread across the horrendous woman's lips, twisting her already repulsive face in an unholy look.

Putting the cup down after drinking the last drop, the brunette raised her eyes to meet the woman's, ready to thank her again. But, her contented figure soon took on an expression of horror as she started to feel dizzy. In front of her unfocussed emeralds, her host's wicked excuse for a face danced abnormally as Aerith swayed dangerously, putting a hand to her sweaty forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear" a cracked voice sang, resonating between her throbbing temples.

And, as she fell to the side and hit the wooden floor, her eyes closed and the sound slowly came to a stop, cradling her like a wicked melody.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Her head hurts. Badly.

That was the first thing coming to Aertih's confused mind as she slowly came back to reality.

"Ow…" she moaned, trying to move but unable to.

Inhaling a long, shaky breath, the brunette forced her heavy eyelids open, frowning as she saw nothing more than a blurred, green and white spot. Blinking slowly, she waited for her sight to adjust, her heartbeat increasing as she tried to move again, to no avail.

"Something's holding me" she realised, her senses soon informing her that this 'something' was moist and sticky.

As her sight gave her more and more details about her location, Aerith let out a slight, terrified moan, noticing the high, green rock that surrounded her, covered by some kind of smelly, liquid substance. She was trapped in a huge, dark cavern. Feeling nauseous, she wrinkled her nose in a vain attempt to chase away the smell of coagulated blood mixed with something of unknown origin that she did not dare to guess.

"Caught in a cobweb, aren't you, sweet butterfly?"

Letting out a gasp as she immediately recognized the amused, velvet voice that came from somewhere behind her, Aerith tried to turn her head in its direction, only to have more white substance sticking to her cheek.

"A…a cobweb?" she stammered when his words finally registered.

"I see this …_thing_'s poison didn't make you deaf" Sephiroth chuckled, deeply amused by the sound of pure fear tainting her voice.

Swallowing hard as she finally realised that her white, sticking prison was nothing else than a giant cobweb, Aerith let out a terrified moan, her ears suddenly picking the subtle sound of pointed legs running somewhere nearby.

"Oh…I'm afraid your new _host_ is coming for dinner" Sephiroth remarked as an enormous, black spider appeared in a corner, its protuberant eyes staring at its prey.

"Sephiroth…you're the one who's been plotting this, haven't you!" the brunette spat angrily, gritting her teeth.

"Not at all, I assure you. I was simply following you as you left town…and found you here" the silver haired man responded honestly, leaping from rock to rock to get closer to her.

Raising her eyes, she saw him, standing a few feet over her, on top of a high boulder. Then, a dark grin slowly crept on his lips as the spider came closer, its hungry steps resonating through the cavern. Drooling, the monster stopped in front of its prey, sensing her fear and revelling in it. Her whole body shaking from blinding terror, Aerith clenched her eyes shut, breathing hard. For a moment, the thought of asking Sephiroth for help flashed through her mind, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Hm…It would be a shame to let a monster like that chew on a gorgeous woman like yourself." He began, not bothering to hide his amusement. "But…I guess it can't be helped"

"Sephiroth…" she whimpered, feeling the spider's breath on her ankles as it got closer and smelled the appealing scent of her tender flesh.

"Hm?"

Remembering the night before, Aerith kept her mouth shut. Even if she had to die of it, she would never ask him for help and allow him the victory he so desired. He would not have the satisfaction to hear her pleading for her life. Somehow, she would get out of this. She did not need him. Or at least, that's what she tried to convince herself with.

Then, before she had the time to think about anything else, a sharp pain ran through her leg as the monster bit her ankle, hard. Letting out a strangled gasp, her breathing became frantic and her heart hammered mercilessly against her ribcage as terror overcame her.

"You should make up your mind, Aerith, and quick. I can help you" the silver haired man stated, twisting his blade slightly for her to notice. "You know what I want you to say"

Knowing that she had no choice, the brunette swallowed hard, trying to force herself to put her pride aside. Then, the spider began to pull at her feet, its claws firmly closed around her feet and digging deep in her bleeding flesh.

Her mind washed form any thoughts under the unbearable pain, Aerith screamed, feeling dizzy once again as the creature's venom began to flow freely in her pulsing veins.

"You only have to plead, Aerith. Beg for me and you'll be free to spread you wings again" Sephiroth exclaimed, a proposition that was barely heard by the girl, who started to slip into unconsciousness.

Frowning as he saw her limbs go limp, Sephiroth tightened his hold on Masamune's hilt, narrowing his reptilian eyes as he observed the spider, which now had Aerith's foot completely engulfed in its disgusting mouth. Now, it was obvious to him that the Cetra would not be able to answer him, even if she wanted to.

Becoming more stressed, he started pacing around, cursing at her for defying him. But, the more he waited, the more his blood started to boil in his veins, adrenaline electrifying his tensed muscles as he felt the familiar thirst for power overwhelming his senses. Right now, he was about to lose his most precious prey to an unworthy, mutated insect.

Taking a glance at the monster, Sephiroth clenched his jaw, enraged as the it was about to enjoy itself ending the Cetra's life. But, he would not have it. Aerith was his, and his alone. Nothing, and no one had the right to claim her, and he would see to it. For that, the creature would pay, now.

Without a second thought, Sephiroth leapt to another rock and readied himself, plunging down and towards the insect, blade held in a perfect line, aimed for its hairy back.

Before the monster even had the time to realise what was happening, Masamune impaled it mercilessly. Landing softly on the cold ground, Sephiroth removed his blade as the monster let go off Aerith's leg to turn its attention towards him. Observing it, Sephiroth smiled darkly, impressed that it was still alive after such a lethal blow.

But, another strike killed it for good and Sephiroth sheathed his sword, satisfied. Kicking the body away from his sight, the silver haired man approached Aerith and slid his gloved hand under her armpit, using much of his strength to remove her limp body from its prison. Her arms lying heavily on his broad shoulders, he wrapped her legs around his waist and held her, a hand on her back and the other under her thigh to support her weigh.

"S…Seph…" she whimpered, indicating that, somehow, she was still conscious.

"Keep talking, I want you to stay awake" he demanded as he took a step towards the exit, holding her cold body close to him.

Reassured by the warmth of his body, she put her arms around his neck and grabbed a fistful of silky silver hair, her cheek brushing against his jaw. Right now, she did not care who was holding her. She was safe, and it was all that mattered.

-----------------------


	4. Poison

**A/N : Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. ****If people are interested in this story, I'm interested in writing it. :P **

**Well, on to the fic!**

-------------------------------

For the hundredth time since he finally found a way to leave the beast's lair, Sephiroth's shoulders shook as he tried to keep the flower maiden awake. Her chest pressed against his, her hands lying limply on each side of his neck, she barely reacted to his growing frustration. Whatever substance had been secreted by the monster's bite was incredibly efficient.

She was now completely drugged, even though her senses seemed to be sharper than normal. Even in her half-conscious state, Aerith noticed the unusual sharpness of the cold wind against her skin, the unearthly softness of Sephiroth's hair brushing her frail fingers with each urgent step he took. His left hand, gripped under her thigh to support her weigh, did not fail to make her nauseous. But at least, he was wearing gloves, preventing her from feeling his bare skin against her own.

They were now passing through a dark, deep forest, moving like a silent shadow as the silver haired warrior efficiently made his way around the imposing trees, their thick foliage partially hiding the sky from view. Listening to the regular humming of his feet crushing the damp dirt and creasing fallen leaves, Aerith blinked slowly as sleepy tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Feeling her body become heavier as she helplessly fought against the urge to close her eyelids and let a blissful slumber engulf her, Sephiroth strengthened his hold on Aerith, his face twisted by unhidden frustration

'Hmph. She should have known better than to think she stood a single chance on her own' the swordsman thought bitterly, a muscle twitching in his jaw as he tried to suppress his anger.

But, he had to admit to himself that a part of him admired her stubbornness. She stood her ground and once again, she won a small battle against him. So, to let her die there would have meant loosing the war, and he was not about to accept defeat. He wanted to make her pay for destroying his destiny as a flawless divinity, and his plan did not involve her death…for now, at least.

Fastening his pace, he took a brief glance at the obscure heavens, frowning as he realised he had to find someplace to treat her wounds, and fast. The wind's increasing strength and the cloud's blackened gloom announced that they would soon have to face the sky's wrath, and the girl was in no shape to go through its liquid fury. Oblivious to his growing stress, Aerith groaned as her skin began to ache from rubbing ceaselessly against his leather coat, and vainly tried to tighten her legs, wrapped around his waist.

Ignoring the rather interesting ideas that her movement would have awoken in any man's head, Sephiroth gritted his teeth and focused on the matter at hand. He did not want to run around holding a corpse, so this really wasn't the moment to let his mind wander to such trivial matters. Not to mention that he did not really know where he was going, much to his annoyance.

'When will I get used to this doomed world?' Sephiroth mentally cursed as he had the unpleasant feeling of running around randomly.

In Gaia, nothing held any kind of secret for him. He knew every corner of its never-ending filth, and recognised every monster with a single glance. He knew which poisons were lethal as well as those of inferior threat. But now…he could only hope his instincts were not fooling him as he ran wildly, unable to determine if the venom flowing through his prey's veins would soon claim her life, and the feel of her abnormally warm skin reaching through his thick leather clothes was rather alarming.

Coughing dryly, Aerith gave up and allowed her legs to slide down his hips, only to have him shift her in his arms, so that her whole body lay in his embrace, allowing her to see the sky and let herself go limp. Too confused to wonder why the hell didn't he do that before, the flower girl breathed a contented sigh and closed her eyes softly…only to snap them open a second later as he shook her harshly.

"I told you to stay awake, Cetra!" he growled, ignoring her as she started to cough repeatedly, her cold growing in intensity as her body weakened.

Then, just as he heard the first roar of the incoming thunderstorm, Sephiroth noticed a small lake surrounded by flat, grey rocks. Not loosing a single moment in hesitation, the swordsman sprinted in its direction. At least, if he could not hide her from the weather's furiousness, he would be able to clean her wounds and, maybe, remove some of the poison contaminating her bleeding cuts.

Having reached his destination in less than ten seconds, he set her down on the cold, hard rocks, grunting in annoyance as her sweaty figure twisted in pain. Taking a moment to analyse his surroundings, Sephiroth took a quick glance in search of something, anything, to wash her bruises. Out of option, he approached her and bent on one knee, then ripped the bottom of her white dress, revealing the ivory skin gracing her thighs.

But, no matter how lovely she looked, the swordsman kept his mind fixed on the task at hand and drenched the cloth in the icy, limpid water. Then, as he slid the dripping tissue upon her exposed flesh, Aerith shivered violently, her disordered senses sadistically amplifying its coldness as it dampened her throbbing ankle. Breathing hard, she tried to suppress the dry coughs tingling in her throat as her back twisted under her lung's assault.

Still obstinately ignoring her obvious discomfort, Sephiroth dropped the cloth and took a closer look at her wounds, his sharp reptilian eyes deciphering the presence of venom, pouring out of her flesh. Obviously, cleansing the wounds had little effect, and he would have to make use of a more efficient, yet unpleasant method. Taking a deep breath, he closed his lips firmly around the lesion and inhaled sharply, his mouth immediately filling with blood and poison.

"S-stop! ..I can't…bear it…" the girl whimpered as he removed himself from her, spitting the unworthy liquid burning at his tongue.

Simply by tasting the toxin's bitter taste, Sephiroth recognized the flavour of agony. Maybe, she would survive, he could not tell, but this venom was far from mediocre.

Knowing he had to remove it as much as he possibly could, the swordsman repeated the action, annoyed as Aerith began to twitch and groan under his unwelcome touch, her dress dampened with cold sweat sticking to her deathly pale skin.

"…S-top…touching…me" she cried helplessly as her nerves exaggerated every movement of his lips on her skin, the feel of something slick and warm nauseating her to the very core as his tongue barely brushed her.

Removing himself from her, and this time, for good, he frowned at her, finally realising the abnormality of her hyper sensibility. Staying immobile for a moment, he searched through his mind and smiled darkly. Now, he knew exactly what kind of disease infected her Cetra blood. Without a doubt, the spider was one of those monsters revelling in its prey's suffering. The more they twitch, the more they cry, the more it hungers. This also meant that they needed to eat their meal while it was very much _alive_.

"Lucky girl…it seems like you're not going to die on this day" the silver haired man whispered into her ear as the wind blew furiously, whistling a wrathful melody as his silver mane flew wildly behind his back.

But, besides its non-lethal effect, when powerful enough, this kind of toxin could permanently affect one's neurological system, and that wasn't part of his plan either. So, he inspected her wounds one last time, satisfied as he noticed the cleanness of her flesh.

Then, the moment he dreaded most finally came as a loud thunderbolt cracked through the gloomy sky, ripping the clouds open and spilling their liquid entrails on the surface of the world. Reassured by the unexpected warmth of the hard raindrops pummelling at his body, Sephiroth took hold of Aerith's limp form and cradled her in his arms, opening his leather coat to wrap her securely in its impermeable depths.

Now that he was perfectly sure she would wake up to see the stars again, Sephiroth did not protest when Aerith slowly drifted off to sleep, her small head placed against his bare chest.

"Sleep, my dear…for when you open those endearing emeralds again, I'll have a nice…test, ready for you" he whispered in the shadows, a devilish smirk creeping on his lips.

0o0o0o

After a moment, Sephiroth was beginning to get quite annoyed. Not only did the rain nail his whole body and bit mercilessly at his face, but the frail girl sleeping soundlessly against him felt unnaturally soft.

'This really was a powerful substance. I did not even swallow it and I'm feeling a small effect' the swordsman reflected, not even wanting to wonder how a tiny slip of a woman like her must have felt under its full assault.

Sighing, Sephiroth closed his eyes to prevent himself from looking at the lovely woman, a decision that he soon regretted. Somehow, it allowed him to _feel _her against him with even more intensity.

Then, when the rain finally lessened in intensity, the silver haired man was already soaking wet, his heavy, dripping hair sticking to his back while the slumbering female in his arms was barely damp, all thanks to him. Groaning in frustration, he felt the sudden urge to punish her, to remind himself that he would soon turn the situation to his advantage.

But, once again, he stopped himself.

'All in good time'

-------------------------------


	5. A reason to hate V2

**A/N : Ok, I changed a few sentences and expressions in this chapter to make it more in character and some things like that. Read and tell me if you noticed the changes :P or if you think it's better now. **

-----------------------

The next morning, Aerith awoke slowly, blinking as her mind tried to register her surroundings. Her cold, wet dress stuck to her shivering body, indicating that she was lying in a pool of fresh water. Letting out a shaky breath, she tried to straighten herself and grunted in discomfort when her muscles screamed in pain after sleeping on the icy, hard ground.

Next to her, a small lake reflected the bright, yet clouded sky, partially cleared of its darkened gloom on the aftermath of a powerful storm. But, other than the puddle of stagnant rain on which she had been sleeping, her body seemed to have escaped most of the sky's fury.

'Where…What happened?' she silently wondered, forcing herself into a sitting position.

But, her question was soon answered as she turned her attention towards a high boulder and saw Sephiroth, sitting on top of it, his glowing reptilian eyes staring right through her atrophied flesh.

Swallowing hard, the brunette moved backwards, her first reflex being to stand up and run as far from him as she could.

'No, wait…the spider…he…Sephiroth saved me, and protected me form the storm, as well…' she suddenly remembered, the memory promptly succeeding to calm her racing heart…and to confuse her.

Then, his voice broke through the calm atmosphere, a velvet melody that was both frightening and soothing.

"How does it feel, my holy spectre, to wake up and see the sky again?" the silver haired man mocked, still observing her with an unnerving intensity that didn't fail to make her shiver.

'Spectre? What, he's planning to kill me, now that I'm awake?' the maiden wondered, locking her eyes with his, trying her best to keep a calm figure.

As silence fell upon them, only the soft sound of the flowing water filled the chilly air, like a gentle song trying to ease their conflicting souls. Listening to its sweet humming, Aerith recapitulated her misadventure, the familiar feeling of heavy sadness subtly strengthening its unholy grip on her selfless heart.

"…Gods…why did that woman…do this to me?" the brunette wondered out loud, sorrow darkening her soft voice.

"It's very simple. That spider was no ordinary beast, and it probably liked to visit their village in search of fresh meat. So, the villagers most likely decided to capture foreigners and feed them to it, in order to protect themselves" the swordsman explained, his tone neutral.

Shocked, Aerith shot him a horrified glare.

"This is so…vile!" she exclaimed, too overwhelmed to notice the slight, almost invisible smirk that tugged at Sephiroth's lips.

Taking a moment to absorb the shock, Aerith had no choice but to admit to herself that he was probably right. What better way to protect yourself, if not to sacrifice others?

…Just like _he_ did with her…

"…Do you think…they did this often? …How many innocents did they kill?" the brunette continued, her eyes now sparkling with unhidden consternation and grief.

"Hm…a nice, fattened bunch, I might say" Sephiroth chuckled, stricken by blinding satisfaction as her body tensed, stricken by dismay.

Soon, she would allow him to proceed to the first part of his plan. Soon, he would be able to test her.

Rubbing her forearms as if to comfort herself, the girl stared at the damp ground, realising that the other victims probably did not have the unexpected luck to find a saviour appearing before them when the monster came to claim its meat. Instead, they most likely found a warm, nauseating resting place in the stomach of a mutated insect.

"How horrible…to die like this…" she whimpered, oblivious to the dark smile drawing itself on Sephiroth's lips.

Her words convincing him that the time was right for him to move to the first act, Sephiroth slowly rose to his full height in a graceful motion and took a step towards her, his eyes glowing with unhidden malice.

"I wonder…does a selfless being like yourself think they deserve punishment?" he purred, bending down on one knee and cupping her cheek with his cold, gloved hand.

"…No…I…" she began, visibly troubled as she tried to move away from his unwelcome touch, "…I don't know…"

Deeply amused, Sephiroth moved towards her, his cheek brushing against hers as he whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing her loose hair.

"Help me find the answer"

Disturbed by his proximity, she tried to back away, fear taking its stifling hold on her once again as his voice resonated in her mind like a wicked melody.

Certain that he was up to no good; she searched for an issue, wishing she had fled when the opportunity was still available.

Entertained by her useless struggle, Sephiroth pulled her close, chuckling darkly as he produced a powerful spell, its warm magic sliding through every pore of her soft skin, soothing her trembling body and inducing her mind to sleep.

Then, as she whimpered a hopeless protestation, Aerith felt her muscles go numb as her body failed her. No matter how hard she fought against the unwanted spell, her heavy eyelids slid down her fearful pupils and she melted against Sephiroth's warm body, unmoving as darkness engulfed her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later, the flower girl awoke in a warm, fluffy bed, quickly shaking her mind off of sleep's groggy embrace as she reminded herself of the danger she was in. Swiftly rising to a sitting position, Aerith took on her surroundings, relieved that her eyes did not fall on Sephiroth.

'Where did he take me, now?' the girl worried, a moment before she recognized the nice decorations adorning the pale blue walls of the tiny bedroom she was in.

'…This looks like…that dangerous woman's house'

Swallowing hard as realisation slowly dawned on her, the maiden carefully climbed down the bed, the feel of the soft carpet caressing her feet indicating that she was barefoot. Most likely, that woman kept her boots…and her staff.

Lost between fear and disappointment, Aerith left the room and climbed down the stairs, letting out a surprised gasp as she reached the kitchen and saw the abnormal woman, strapped to a chair. Encircled by large, yellow ropes, her previous aggressor squirmed helplessly, vainly trying to free herself. Growling wildly, the 'thing' chewed at the tight rope gagging her, drool dripping down her chin.

Repulsed, yet feeling bad for her aggressor, Aerith turned her eyes away as Sephiroth came to stand behind his stapled prey, Masamune glittering happily as a ray of silver light licked its blood thirsty blade.

Then, without a word, the silver haired man stabbed the unholy female through the chest, removing his blade just as fast as it entered the deformed body. Horrified by the sound of sliced meat, Aerith dared to place her frightened emeralds on the woman's convulsing form. Unable to tear her gaze away from the dying creature, Aerith felt her knees go weak as blood slowly drenched the thing's clothes.

"Why…why did you…" she whimpered, stricken by a paralysing burst of electrifying terror.

"I already told you…I want to know, do you feel pity for a being who killed and would have killed again?" Sephiroth responded coldly, removing the blood from his blade and sheathing it.

Not daring to respond, Aerith stayed silent as a salty tear died on her trembling lips, jumping right out of her skin as Sephiroth kicked the chair holding the corpse, sending it to the floor.

"She would have killed _you_, without any remorse, and you cry for her justified death?" he continued, getting angry as he strode towards her. "I could go outside and burn this village to the ground, making them pay for what they've done"

"Please, stop! This isn't right!" the flower girl exclaimed, raising a pair of pleading, glistening emeralds.

"Not right, hm? What about me, then? I executed you and made sure you got a holy grave, do you not hate me for it?" he demanded, taking her by the arm to straighten her staggering body.

Taking a shaky breath, Aerith locked her gaze with his, trying to think of a way to escape the dark mercy of the deadliest man to ever have crossed her path.

"Were you not content when your dear, lost lover ripped me apart?" Sephiroth growled, his gloved fingers digging through her tender flesh as he pulled her close.

"Yes, I was" the maiden stuttered, aggravated by his mocking, velvet voice abusing her eardrums.

Smiling in twisted satisfaction, Sephiroth pushed her to the hard, wooden floor, just inches away from the bleeding corpse. Landing with a loud thud, she groaned in pain, a moment before raising her eyes to see the deformed woman's black, lifeless eyes staring back at her. Horrified to the very core, she stumbled backwards and repressed a repulsed scream, her heart thundering wildly against her ribcage

But, she didn't loose any time and jumped back to her feet, running to the front door in a burst of pumping adrenaline. Lost in blinding panic, she barely felt the sticky warmth of spilled blood wetting her feet as she ran over a dark pool of crimson life.

Loosing her balance slightly, she did not falter in her rush, pushing the door open and fleeing through the dusty street, her boiling blood coursing frantically under her tightened chest as she heard Sephiroth's footsteps, approaching her in long, powerful strides.

Not daring to look behind her as she left the village and ran towards a deep forest, Aerith hoped she could find a way to hide herself from him through the tree's dark shadows. Unfortunately for her, though, Sephiroth had no intention to let her disappear from his sight and increased his pace, grabbing a hold of her waist a few minutes after she took her first step under the thick, dark foliages.

Forcing her to turn around and face him, Sephiroth crushed her tiny back against a large trunk, pressing himself against her to make sure she would stay right where she was, unable to try to escape his greedy grasp. Now, he was enraged, and a single glance in his murderous Mako irises was enough to stop her struggles.

"I want you to explain something to me, Cetra girl…Why do you beg for your aggressor's lives so easily, when you refuse to plead for your own?" he demanded angrily, his raged breath tickling her tearstained figure.

Trying to calm himself as he got no other answer than her sharp, strangled breathing, Sephiroth moved back slightly, but stayed close enough to make sure she did not have a single chance to slip through his strong grasp and flee.

"Do you enjoy being the victim so much?"

Outraged by his words, Aerith felt a burst of anger rising though her pulsing veins and clenched her jaw, shooting him a defiant glare. If he wanted to play that kind of game, he would soon learn that she could play, too. Her pride was the only thing she had left in this world's gloomy solitude, and she would die before loosing it to a man such as Sephiroth.

"You are a victim just as much as I am, Sephiroth. You need to feel superior because you can't stand on your own!" she answered sharply, pleasantly surprised at herself for being able to defy him, no matter how exhausted she was, and how strikingly frightening he was. "Let me be, and I'll find peace"

Taken aback by such an unexpected response, Sephiroth stayed silent as he expertly controlled his reactions, his figure a wall of unfeeling marble.

"Oh, really? Tell me, do you really think one can find salvation, in a world such as this?" he finally spoke, his voice tainted with renewed interest.

"Without you around, yes, I'm sure" the brunette retorted, her defying dark emeralds glaring straight at his reptilian orbs, unfaltering.

Lost between frustration and amusement, he simply glared back, not knowing if he should laugh at her naiveté or break her impudent little neck like a dry, worthless twig.

But, as he looked deep in her eyes, he saw the unyielding, strong wall of steel strengthening her will and giving her the power to confront him, even through tears and terror. Once again, her words were able to destabilize him, and he _loved_ it just as much as he _hated_ it.

'She truly is a holy goddess' he thought in the back of his mind, a dark smile drawing itself perfectly on his lips.

One day, she would kneel in front of him.

One day, her pure white wings would turn black.

But, maybe fear and strength were not the right way to make her realise the purity of his ways. Maybe, she needed to see the world's savage darkness in its most unholy form. Only then, her eyes would open.

"Very well, then" he whispered as he gently removed himself from her, "Let's see how you'll face reality, on your own"

On that note, he turned his back on her and calmly walked away, not even taking a single glance at her as she slid down the tree trunk, her shaky legs failing her.

Unmoving, she looked at his black, tall silhouette as it gradually disappeared from her blurred vision. Unable to truly believe that he was really gone, she stayed immobile for a long time, whishing with all her heart that he would never, ever cross her path again.

-------------------


	6. Hellish wandering

**A/N : This chapter may prove to be slightly disturbing. ****But this is rated M so, who cares:P**

------------------------

Two days later, Aerith was utterly exhausted as her feet stubbornly dragged her along a rocky path. Covered in sweat, she walked randomly, without a single clue as to where exactly she was going. Every part of this world, from north to south, was unknown to her, and the flower girl found herself hoping to come across a city where she could find new shoes to shield her bruised, bloodied feet. Of course, as she wandered, the young woman came across a few villages but decided to ignore the pain and go on ahead, since the small towns looked very similar to the one inhabited by those weird, murderous beings. If she had something to defend herself with, maybe she wouldn't have been so cautious, but now that Sephiroth had left her alone¸ she certainly wasn't planning on dying.

But now, her throat was burning harshly, dried by a fierce thirst. A few moments before, she had taken a desperate sip from a small lake, reassured by the cleanness of the fresh, limpid water. As she slowly progressed under the sun's merciless, burning rays, the woman was beginning to regret her decision, feeling a strange discomfort rising through her stomach, and her need for drinkable liquid was coming back in full force.

'Gods, I'm going to be sick…' the chestnut haired traveler mentally groaned, putting a hand to her forehead, wiping away the sweat rolling down her pale figure.

Nonetheless, she was pleasantly surprised by Sephiroth's absence. In fact, her cautious emeralds hadn't caught a single glimpse of black and silver since his requested departure. Maybe, he finally got the message. If he wanted to take over this world or amuse himself with its unholy inhabitants, she wanted nothing to do with it. There was no way in hell that she would endure his dominating presence again.

'Hell, hm? …Maybe that's what this place is. …Such a fitting abode for him' she thought bitterly, swiftly chasing him away from her thoughts as she noticed another village, small and creepy, but still appealing to her burning, tired eyes.

Without much of a second thought, Aerith strayed from her path and entered the village, swallowing hard as her eyes fell upon the villagers. Just like the woman Sephiroth killed on their last encounter, they had protuberant, glittering black eyes and a sharp toothed smile that sent shivers along her spine.

'Ok…I find a nice, big canteen of water and I flee as far away from this place as I can' she told herself, trying to push away the horrendous memories flowing back in her mind.

Doing her best to forget the possibility of poisoned water, the maiden took a quick glance around the village and went towards a small convenience store, ignoring the villagers as she found what she was looking for and fled, not bothering to check for something to dress her pleading feet with.

Once she reached the rocky path she previously followed, the woman stopped in her tracks and swiftly opened the bottle, wetting her chapped lips in its blissful freshness. Taking long, greedy gulps, she closed her heavy eyelids and enjoyed the moment; feeling like hell had turned into heaven.

Once she finally had enough and freed the bottleneck from her mouth, more than a half of the liquid was missing and currently refreshing her joyful stomach. Encouraged by the fact that water never tasted so good, Aerith resumed her goalless walk, momentarily forgetting about the bloody footprints she left behind, and the sharpness of the rocks on which she strode.

o0o0o0o0o0o

When night enveloped the endless plains with blue darkness, the rocky path had disappeared since quite a while, leaving her in the middle of absolutely nowhere, with nothing to serve as guide. In other words, she was even more lost than before, and desperation was slowly but surely invading her chest.

Unable to endure the pain stabbing at her with each bruised step, the flower maiden finally stopped, letting herself fall to the ground in a lazy sitting position. Letting out a tired sigh, she resigned herself to finish the last drops of now warm water which remained in her transparent, plastic canteen.

'I have to find a decent city soon, or else I won't hold on for long…' she worried as her eyes trailed across the endless, empty plains.

Now that she thought about it, Aerith wasn't so sure anymore about her decision to leave Radiant Garden. The people there seemed fairly normal, after all…

'Oh, Cloud, Zack…anyone…are you trapped here as well, somewhere? …Will I find you?' she wondered, lying down on her back to look at the shining constellations.

A strange thought occurred to her then, attracting a slight smile to her rosy lips. The stars were just like her, lost in an abyss of moonlit darkness, alone yet surrounded by countless others, standing light-years away from each other. There they were, observing the world, seeing her as nothing more than a small dot among many.

'From here, they seem so close, yet they are so distanced…' she pondered, melancholy subtly replacing sorrow. 'Just like me and the others. If they are here, I'll find them, one day. They must be closer than it seems'

Smiling sweetly, she let her mind drift in pointless yet nice daydreams, stifling a yawn as she relaxed on the soft grass. Soon enough, sleepy, liquid diamonds gathered at the corner of her blinking eyes, inciting her to let her tired eyelids slid down her irises like a soft, peach curtain, a messenger for sleep's tender embrace.

0o0o0o0

Some time later, Aerith awoke to the sound of greasy male voices, overwhelmed by a throbbing headache as her muscles seemed heavier than normal. Soon registering the hardness of the ground on which she currently laid, the maiden quickly realised that something was obviously wrong and feigned sleep, trying her best to listen to the men's conversation.

'Don't wanna be playin' with limp meat!' one of them exclaimed, his voice harsh.

Already guessing that those thugs had found her, probably drugged and dragged her in some kind of dark alley, Aerith swallowed hard as another guy spoke.

'She'll be strugglin' if we wait! Don't wanna be hit like last time!'

'Ya! Can't wait to ride that booty' another chuckled as Aerith clenched her eyes shut, as if to chase away the mental image of his mouth; a dark, putrid abyss adorned with rotten, brown teeth.

Before she even had time to try awakening her slumbering muscles, one of the thugs fell on his knees in front of her, leaning down to place a hand on her sternum, gluing her to the cold ground. Letting out a sharp gasp, the woman betrayed her mask, revealing to her aggressors that she was very much awake.

'The bitch is squirmin' the guy on top of her babbled to the others, turning his attention back to her as she started struggling to break free.

But, what the hungry bastard wasn't aware of was a pair of flaming Mako eyes staring holes at him through the thick darkness as a black shadow stood tall, a fair distance behind his chuckling, unsuspecting accomplices. From the beginning, Sephiroth had followed her, and he was now observing the scene, wondering how she would manage to flee from their disgusting grasps.

Unaware of his presence and altered by the weakness of her drugged limbs, Aerith's struggles didn't accomplish much more than to amuse the man, who looked, surprisingly enough, fairly normal. Even so, the maiden certainly wasn't pleased when he captured both of her wrists with one hand and leaned down to abuse her neck with his warm, slick tongue.

Repulsed, Aerith gasped loudly, shaking her head from right to left in a vain attempt to get his unwanted mouth off of her. Watching intently, Sephiroth clenched his hands into tight fists, a strange frustration rising in his chest. Still, he stayed immobile, unwilling to do anything for her. She didn't need him, she said. So be it.

Using his free hand, the aggressor trailed his fingers along her thighs, chuckling darkly. Then, a burst of pure, blinding panic rose through her whole body, sending her knee upwards and right in his gut before she even had time to think about it.

Frustrated, the man retreated slightly and hit her across the face, hard enough to knock every last bit of consciousness out of her.

'I told ya she'd be strugglin' the man told the others before readying himself for the ride of his life.

Promptly, the dark witness' eyes narrowed to angry slits as the bastard's hands ran freely along her shapely legs, which were so nicely carved, like pure white satin dirtied by unworthy mud. Now, she was out cold, and therefore, it was clear enough that she would not be able to escape the flaming lust of a sick rapist. Gripping the hilt of his faithful Masamune, Sephiroth gritted his teeth, Mako orbs focused on the abusing fingers.

Those ravaging hands should be _his_, and no one else's. Now, he could not bear to stand by and let them do as they pleased.

Slowly, he unsheathed his deadly blade, pulsing with blissful satisfaction as he sliced the watching men in a single blow, his weapon drawing a perfect, murderous arc, cutting even darkness itself.

Staying in position, his sword dripping in front of his graceful being, Sephiroth smiled darkly, deeply entertained by his victim's surprised gasps, which were immediately followed by a flow of thick, warm blood spilling from their revealed entrails and tarnishing the bastard's back.

Alarmed, the man removed himself from the defenceless woman and spun around at the exact moment his accomplice's corpses fell to the ground with a loud thud. His eyes immediately drawn to the silver haired man's glowing, murderous jades, the thug stayed paralysed on shaky legs, lips trembling pathetically.

A moment later, Masamune ran through his chest…a second after he wet his pants. As the swordsman retrieved his blade, the white pants weren't so white anymore.

'Hmph. Pathetic. If you want to play though, keep your dignity, at least' the silver haired man mentally groaned, putting his sword back in its sheath as the man fell next to Aerith's unconscious body.

0o0o0o0

At dawn, Aerith opened her eyes to the rising sun, groaning in pain as she carefully rose to a sitting position, observing her surroundings. Without much of a surprise, she found herself in the same dark alley in which those men most likely had a fair amount of fun on her account.

Suddenly feeling like yesterday's lack of food would soon find itself on the cold concrete, the young woman coughed disgustingly, lowering her livid figure to face the dirty ground. Trying to reassure herself by thinking that, at least, they did not kill her, Aerith inhaled sharp, deep breaths to control her nausea.

In the corner of the humid, empty alley, the air smelled like garbage, and the flower girl briefly wondered if the odour was a remain of her aggressor's stench…an idea she soon regretted as another wave of overwhelming nausea came over her, wracking her body with unbearable repulsion.

Now, sitting in the dark, she felt dirtier than she thought it was possible, her whole body shaking under the cold as her stomach finally calmed, allowing her to straighten herself. Looking around stealthily, the girl frowned, her glistening emeralds locking on something dark, wetting the creaked concrete in front of her shivering silhouette.

Blood. Half-dried, and infesting the air with the foul scent currently invading her offended nostrils.

How right was she, to think this was the smell of those nasty bastard's remains…

Throwing her face to the side again, she tried to empty her already over-flushed stomach, coughing breathlessly. Then, the woman slowly rose to her full height, not daring to inhale as she stood on shaky legs. Swallowing hard, she walked between the large stains, careful to avoid touching a single drop of the disgusting substance.

That done, she made a run for it, passing through a few gloomy alleys before finding herself in a large street filled with people. Barely noticing her, they shopped, walked or talked among each other…just like any normal person would.

'Humans!' her mind shouted almost happily, a second before she reminded herself that the men who aggressed her were human, as well.

Suddenly feeling the urge to find someplace with a door bearing a big, tight lock and a clean shower, the young woman walked around in search of an inn. Quickly finding what she was looking for, Aerith stepped inside and inhaled a deep, relieved breath before asking for a room, not bothering to care about the strange looks she received.

0o0o0o0

After spending almost an hour in the shower, sublimated by the rejuvenating feel of the boiling water running down her bare, sweaty skin, Aerith finally resigned herself to step out of the steam filled bathroom. Breathing a heavy sigh, she sat on the fluffy bed, drying her long, wavy chestnut hair with a soft towel.

While showering, Aerith had made sure to check her body for any sign of aggression. In fact, she analysed herself three times before finally admitting that, aside from the blow sent to her face, everything seemed perfectly normal. Even her underwear didn't appear to have been disturbed.

Logically, she knew that if the men had their way, her back would be sensitive; if not bruised, from rubbing on the ground. Besides, aggressors didn't normally bother to keep their victim intact. So, she concluded that something or _someone_ prevented them from getting what they wanted.

Most likely, they were ripped apart by a person who carefully disposed of the corpses.

'Could it be…' Aerith pondered, frowning.

In fact, she fairly knew who did it. But the real question was _why_. If he helped her, why not drag her with him again and try to show who's boss, which seemed to be his greatest pastime theses days?

Nonetheless, if Sephiroth really was the one who helped her, she wanted to find him, and thank him. After all, hellish nightmare or not, he prevented her from being brutally raped.

Without the slightest hesitation, she was glad that those men were dead.

0o0o0o0o

-------------------------

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Tell me what you think and I'll shape the story to make something good.**


	7. Protection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

-------------------------------

The next morning was heavenly. Waking up to the sun's bright, warm rays filtering through the open window, Aerith stretched languorously, toes curling delightfully under the silky caress of fresh sheets. Of course, her feet still ached after the damaging treatment she had given them, but the enjoyment of sleeping in a warm bed, safe behind a tightly locked door provided some sweet relief.

Climbing down the bed, she dressed and put on a warm, soft pair of socks she bought the day before. Now in possession of new boots and proper clothing, Aerith planned to take her time visiting the town, and, more importantly, to find a new, more efficient weapon to equip herself with. Who cared if she had no clue how to use it; a staff would be of no help to her in such a dangerous, foreign world. In fact, a sword was what the woman was aiming for, and she knew just the person to show her how to use it. The only problem was getting him to accept aiding her, but she would work it out, somehow.

After recovering from the trauma of almost becoming fresh meat for the enjoyment of sick bastards, the flower girl had come to the very logical conclusion that traveling alone was out of the question; for now, at least. Following that, Aerith decided to find Sephiroth and stick with him until she came across some trustable person. After all, she owed him, and since he was obviously following her around, he would be the easiest companion to lay hands on. Of course, she knew he would probably try to entangle her in some of his twisted games, but she wasn't going to fall for it again. She would learn to deal with this world and make it her own, even if it meant dealing with the presence of a dangerous psychopath.

Faithful to her own newly found determination, the flower maiden spent the day shopping, gathering essential supplies such as canned food, water and bandages along with a brand new short sword, sharp yet light. At first, the moment her inexperienced fingers hesitantly gripped the hilt of the deadly weapon, Aerith felt an awkward feeling rise in her chest, but quickly pushed it away. She needed real protection, no matter how bad she felt about borrowing such a dangerous item, strapped to a black leather belt tightened around her hips.

Returning to her hotel room on the fall of an orange twilight, the brunette let herself fall on the soft mattress, exhaling a contented sigh, finally resting her tired legs. Lying on her back, a slight smile upon her rosy features, she marvelled at how convenient the absence of money was. Indeed, this world was a strange one, but for that single advantage, she was grateful. However, this also meant everyone could get anything they wanted, and therefore, the streets were way more dangerous. Not to mention the lack of any kind of authority…

Shivering at the thought of living in complete, chaotic anarchy, Aerith waved a dismissive hand in front of her now sour face and rose to a sitting position. Reaching into her backpack, she dug her supper out of the cheap fabric; a cup of instant noodles. Not much, but better than nothing. At least, eating would allow her to change her mind and prevent upcoming nightmares involving a bunch of thrashing punks.

After another good night's sleep thankfully devoid of any unwanted dreams, Aerith finally left town to resume her would-be worldwide exploration. Attentive emeralds trailing along the seemingly endless plain stretching before her, Aerith sighed, unable to catch a single glimpse of black and silver. Even if she did not like the man, the brunette had no choice but to admit it; he was undoubtedly skilled at hiding…and probably nearly everything he undertook. Still, she refused to let discouragement get a hold of her and took a firm step forwards, heading in the direction of what seemed like a small forest towering on the edge of a large river.

'A nice place to hide oneself, I guess' was the maiden's first assumption.

Soon enough, Aerith felt a thrilled smile tug at the corner of her lips, body tingling from head to toes as excitement took hold of her. Somehow, now that she had a purpose in mind, the sun didn't seem so bothersome anymore. The fact of being alone cast aside, the woman couldn't help but to remember her days back in Gaia, traveling around the world to track down Sephiroth.

'I just hope this quest will have less of a bitter ending for me' the brunette pondered, shivering slightly.

However, now was not the time to be bothered by fright. Quickly shaking the thought away, she strode forwards, reaching her destination in less than an hour. Inhaling a lungful of courage, the maiden stepped through the thick trunks and ventured under the looming foliage, bathed by glimpses of sunlight scattered through predominant shadows. Below thick leather boots, dry twigs snapped and crunched through nature's vivid silence, giving her presence away to any living creature wandering the woods. Feeling a little uneasy, Aerith swallowed hard and humidified her dried lips, ready to force her unwilling lungs to carry her mind's uncertain orders.

"Sephiroth, are you there? If you are, please answer me" she called loud enough, but not as firmly as she would have liked.

A fair distance from her current location, the silver haired man arched a silver eyebrow. His back leaning comfortably against a flat, grey rock, arms tucked behind his neck, Sephiroth barely heard the flower maiden's voice, carried by the calm wind like a faraway melody. Of course, her motives for heading towards a forest had intrigued him, but now he understood her quest perfectly. She was searching for him, and thought he could be hiding there. Clever, he had to admit.

Unmoving from his position, the swordsman rested a leg on top of his left knee in a casual, yet masculine gesture as her voice rang again, clearer than before. A smirk slowly making its way to his immaculate figure, the man waited patiently, curious to see if she would ever be able to find him. After all, he was not even in the woods, but relaxing next to small cliff on the edge of the river, gazing at its blue depths reflecting golden sparkles of sunlight. The weather was too blazing for his fine tastes, but truly, this little spot of tranquility was a wonder.

Soon enough, though, the sound of creaking branches and creased foliage abused his sensitive ears. Turning around slowly, he noticed a struggling shade of light red and black as the flower girl tried to emerge from the offending trees, which didn't seem to feel like letting her go. Muttering something under her breath, she finally succeeded in pushing the low branches aside and stumbled on the rocky, unsteady ground. Amused in a simple way, he observed her silently as she quickly regained composure and stole a glance around herself. Obviously, she did not notice him yet, even if she did find her way towards him, and this detail only deepened his entertainment. But, having been taken slightly by surprise, Sephiroth did not feel like mocking her. He simply watched, devoid of any wickedness.

"Oh! …There you are" her voice suddenly exclaimed in a timid, yet aggravated tone as emerald eyes locked unto his, growing wide with unhidden surprise.

Seeing her like this almost made him smile, but his lips instead chose to curl in a chilling smirk, succeeding in the process of sending frightened shivers along her spine.

His Mako irises boring flaming holes through her skull, the dark man stood in a single, smooth motion, acting like his old self once again. Crossing his arms over a hard chest, he took a step forwards, his tall frame towering above her smaller, yet firm silhouette.

"What do you want?" he spat, scrutinizing her eyes intently.

Somehow, by looking straight in the depths of her endearing emeralds, the silver haired swordsman caught a new sparkle of determination and felt his blood pump faster under his warm skin. Now, she looked just like the unearthly woman he killed more than a lifetime ago.

"Well…I know you saved me the other day, so I wanted to- …thank you" she struggled to explain, still managing to keep some of her cool, which was rather hard, considering the way his eyes currently pierced through her very flesh.

"Oh" was his only answer, a deep, velvet sound injected with barely hidden mockery.

Then, finally freeing her from his unnerving stare, Sephiroth turned his back on her and took a step towards his previous resting place.

"You can leave now" he added coldly without sparing her a single glace.

But, he should have known better than to think this could be enough to discourage her.

"I'm coming with you" she retorted firmly, putting a demanding hand on her right hip, a look of stubbornness plastered across her features.

A slight chuckle resonating from the back of his throat, the silver haired shadow turned his head to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Just as he was beginning to get bored of her, she came to him and blurted out such an appealing invitation. This could prove to be interesting, indeed.

"Do you know what you are getting into?" he questioned, finally turning to face her completely.

Taken by surprise, the brunette blinked once, eyes wide as her mind frantically tried to find an answer to such a puzzling question.

"I don't know, but you certainly can't be worse than the thugs running freely around every corner of this place" was her efficient answer, which she hoped had come sooner, but at least, she was proud of herself for not stuttering some incoherent blabbers.

A moment slipped by and Sephiroth's lips curled in a strange, intrigued smile. Then, Aerith knew she had just gained a tiny victory over him.

"We'll see about that" he breathed, his voice warm with something close to delight.

Just as confident as she was a moment before, Aerith felt her knees go weak, suddenly wondering if, after all, sticking with him was really this good of an idea.

Yet, his expression soon went back to its usual cold, inexpressive façade, allowing her to breathe normally. Taking a step towards her, Sephiroth scanned her from head to toes, his eyes a calculating shade of ice.

"You found yourself a useful weapon, for once. I see you finally learned your lesson" he noticed, stretching his hand in a commanding stance.

Ignoring his tone, Aerith unstapled the weapon from her belt and handed it to him, trying to control her nervousness as he took hold of it.

"It would have been more effective to simply unsheathe it" the man remarked, doing just so as Aerith's eyes sent daggers through his composed being.

For a moment, he observed the blade, briefly wondering why he was doing this instead of thinking about a way to ensnare her.

"Not bad. It should fit a small being like yourself"

In the blink of an eye, the blade found its way back in the hands of a very stunned Aerith, who quickly reattached it to its rightful place. Did she just experience some kind of conversation with Gaia's most hated madman? Somehow, the woman knew his words held no hidden threat; at least for now.

Intrigued, Aerith tilted her head to the side, observing him with new interest as he sat against the boulder and recovered his casual position, eyes fixated somewhere between blue skies and endless flows of glistening water. Speaking of water, the dryness of her mouth suddenly registered in the flower maiden's mind, inciting her to sit a reasonable distance away from Sephiroth. Fishing in the messy depths of her backpack, she struggled to find a bottle of any drinkable liquid she might have bought.

Her fingers finally curling around her prize, the brunette stole a subtle glance towards Sephiroth, proud of herself for having been able to overcome her fear and face him. Removing the bottle cap absentmindedly, she drank a fair amount of what turned out to be some good old orange juice, almost jumping out of her skin when her dark companion suddenly stood up, a bored look shadowing his features.

"We're leaving"

A cold order demanding immediate obedience.

Wishing he could at least ask her if she was ready to go, Aerith frowned almost angrily, quickly gathering her belongings.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she spat, forcing herself to follow; or else she knew he wouldn't hesitate to leave her behind.

"Who knows?"

Fuming, the brunette trailed along, staring holes through his back. The only thing she could do now was to hope to be able to find something pleasant, or at least bearable about him. Otherwise, this would be a tiring journey, but she already knew that from the beginning, did she not? Still, knowing it and confronting the real thing was two very different things. However, she was not one to give up easily.

A smile finding its way back to her face, she caught up to him, daring to walk right by his side.

-------------------


	8. Trapped

**A/N: Enjoy!**

---------------------

The silver moon was already high up in the sky when the silent travelers finally stopped for a well deserved rest, much to Aerith's relief. Even if her pride did not allow her to show it, her feet were incredibly sore, bruises itching painfully in the heat of her tight leather boots; which she promptly removed as soon as she sat on the soft grass. A few meters in front of her, Sephiroth sat gracefully and attempted to produce a small fire. The air all around them still felt heavy and suffocating, but the night was amazingly dark and a small light certainly wouldn't hurt, installed next to a small wood in the middle of a seemingly deserted plain.

Her feet finally freed from their prison, Aerith let out a contented sigh and laid on the ground, her backpack neatly placed under her head as a pillow. Under her tired form, blades of vivid, dark green grass tickled the bare skin of her arms and shoulders, making her regret the absence of any kind of fluffy blanket. Taking a mental note to borrow at least one on their next stop to an average town, the brunette raised her eyes to meet Sephiroth's form, observing his attempts at lighting the few branches of dried wood neatly gathered in a small heap. During their travels, no one said a single word, so the flower girl took her sweet time thinking and observing her dark companion, coming to the realisation that he really did not know exactly where they would end up. Could he be just as clueless as her when it came to the origins of this odd world? All day, she had been itching to question him, and now was no different.

"…Sephiroth?" she finally dared, feeling a wave of unwanted warmth invade her personal space as blazing flames burst into life, enlightening the swordsman's marble figure with an unholy glow.

"What?" came his deep velvet voice, Mako eyes shifting to meet dark emeralds.

"...How do you think we ended up here? I mean…our planet died, as we did ourselves…Do you have a clue about what's going on?" she struggled to ask, slightly intimidated by the reflection of the fire, reddening his unfeeling gaze.

"I'll discover it soon enough"

Slightly disappointed by such an answer, Aerith let out a small sigh. At least, she could now guess that he knew just as much as she did; nothing at all.

"Tell me…why were you following me?" she continued; another detail that was unclear to her, even if it was logical to think he simply wanted to make her existence a living hell, somehow…

"I felt like it" he replied, his tone flat and clearly uninterested.

Obviously, he did not feel like having a normal conversation. Again, the brunette sighed, knowing better than to pry at him. He really was unpleasant, always speaking vaguely and leaving her with nothing but a feel of solitude; worse than before.

"Goodnight, Sephiroth" she spat, turning her back on him and burying her cheek on her uncomfortable excuse for a pillow, teeth gritted and eyes firmly clenched shut.

As expected, no answer came.

At the moment she finally fell asleep, the fire was already on its last breath, its dimming light gradually replaced by the night's darkened gloom. Sitting behind the dying flames, Sephiroth observed her silently, analysing the way her back was curved softly, lean legs folded up to the womanly curve of her hips…Sleeping on her side, her back still facing him, messy hair spreading wildly behind her, she looked like a vulnerable child…and a desirable woman at the same time. A woman who fled to the land of dreams, unable to stand him any longer.

Of course, he was not blind enough to miss the fact that he had upset her. Still, she wanted to know why, and he was unwilling to tell her, whether she liked it or not.

'I can't let you slip away from me, not until I tame the untameable'

It would be blasphemous to his own pride if he admitted it out loud, and as long as no one else but him knew of his obsession, he could manage to live with it.

It all began an unbearably long time ago, in the Lifestream, falling on him like a curse the very moment he managed to absorb the life force of his own remnant, Kadaj. Somehow, the worthless puppet had developed affections for the filthy flower maiden, fooled like many others by another one of her pathetic acts of kindness. Even if Sephiroth quickly removed those unwanted sensations from his consciousness, it was already too late. He noticed her, and if he only saw her as an annoying obstacle before that, he then began truly resenting her. The reason for it was very simple. She was there, wandering peacefully in the sickening swirls of Life, untouched, while he spent every second of his afterlife fighting against complete destruction, mind and body scattered; broken.

All the while, a single touch of her spiritual fingers eased her ex-boyfriend's mind, preventing him from suffering the same fate as him. Having been somewhat of a friend to Zack in the distant past, Sephiroth still clearly remembered how she had managed to turn Shinra's greatest womanizer into a docile, faithful lover. He simply could not understand her strength, this subtle power she had; a naiveté called kindness.

This was why he decided to observe her, never allowing her to get away from his sight. Her body harboured no brute strength, and yet she stood on her own, unbreakable. In time, he developed some kind of respect for her, and this strange admiration was the very thing he wanted to get rid of. Awakening in this place was a blessing. Now, he could approach her and do whatever it took to annihilate her naïve brightness, to make her know her place and kneel in front of him, begging him for forgiveness. At first, he thought cruelty was the way to open her blinded eyes. But now, the swordsman knew better.

Feeling the need to look at her peaceful, unsuspecting figure, Sephiroth stood tall and approached her, lowering himself on one knee in front of her, careful not to make a single noise.

'Should I proceed kindly…will you let me break you?' he whispered to her ear, reaching a finger towards her beautiful face to trace the soft line of her jaw, a chilling smirk drawing itself on his lips.

Vaguely disturbed by his feathery touch, the slumbering maiden twitched slightly, her pale figure soon softening back to a peaceful expression.

Later in the morning, Aerith woke up with a groan, feeling like her skull weighed a whole ton. Frowning, she put a hand in front of her figure to block the offending sunrays mercilessly placing their flaming wrath upon her whole being. By now, the brunette could feel the top of her nose burning intensely, an undeniable indication of an embarrassingly red sunburn. Embarrassing, and painful.

'I sure hope I'll be able to get some sunscreen before it worsens' she unhappily thought, rising to a sitting position.

Chasing those thoughts away, she quickly scanned the area, noticing Sephiroth's absence. However, she did not get the chance to ask herself any questions, her dark companion soon making his way back to camp, chest bare and hair dripping wet. Of course, this was a sight she did not plan on seeing, and she found herself staring, face frozen in an expression of mild surprise. At least, she hoped, her sunburn was currently hiding her traitorous blush. Even if she hated him with a burning passion, Aerith had no choice but to admit that he was undeservingly handsome.

As for the immaculate warrior, he barely spared her a single glance as he took hold of his leather coat and loosely wrapped it around his shoulders.

"You should wash up as well…" he stated, looking at her sweaty form with a quirk of an eyebrow. "There's a small lake nearby"

"Sorry, but I'll pass" the brunette replied sharply, quickly gathering her belongings and putting her boots back on.

Even if she asked for nothing else than a pool of clean water, Aerith preferred to wait until they found a real shower…behind a locked door.

"As you wish"

On that note, he turned his back to her and began walking away, having obviously decided that now was the time for their departure.

It wasn't long before a town looking about the size of Midgar came into view, immediately filling Aerith with unhidden excitement. Maybe she would find an acquaintance of hers in there…

"This city…it reminds me of Gaia" she declared happily, increasing her pace.

Soon enough, she found herself a few feet in front of Sephiroth, eyes shining with anticipation…light that was soon replaced by fright as the ground suddenly trembled, making her loose balance as the firm land below her feet crumbled and collapsed under her. A slight scream escaping her lips as she felt her body sink in an abrupt descent, Aerith flailed her arms in a vain attempt to get a hold of anything susceptible to stop her fall. Heart beating furiously under her ribcage, the flower maiden sucked in a frightened breath as her febrile fingers curled around weak blades of grass, which snapped under her weight. Unable to do anything but hope to hit the ground without breaking anything, Aerith held her breath as Sephiroth's not-so-composed figure appeared at the edge of the dark pit, silver hair falling from each side of his pale figure.

Her fall finally coming to an end after a few eternal seconds, the brunette crashed at the bottom of what seemed to be a cave. Panting, she tried to calm her racing heart and raged breath, feeling a slight pain burning at her ankle. Staying immobile for a moment, she almost felt a hint of relief as Sephirioth's voice reached her ears, calmly asking about her well being.

"I'm…alright, I guess" she responded between breathless groans, looking up to the slight spot of light laughing at her from above.

"Can you stand?" he asked, already thinking of a plan to get her out of there in a matter of seconds.

"I'll try" came her voice, muffled by the dark, muddy walls surrounding her.

Carefully, she folded her knees and tried to get up, shivering slightly at the feel of dried dirt falling on her head and rolling down the back of her neck.

But, the dirt soon began crumbling on her in huge chunks, attracting a slight gasp from her lips as a loud noise invaded her ears, panic coming back in full force.

"Aerith, get up, quickly" Sephiroth's voice commanded sharply, indicating that something was, indeed, wrong.

"What's happening?" the brunette panicked, raising her head to try and look at him, a tentative that only resulted in her almost swallowing a mouthful of falling dirt.

"The ground is closing back"

By now, Sephiroth almost had to scream to make sure she heard him. A second later, when she shouted something, he found himself unable to decipher anything else than the hint of fear tainting her voice.

-------------------

**A/N: I decided to talk a bit about Kadaj because he is the reason for my love of AeriSeph. Let me explain: I never read any fanfics before I ever watched AC, and when I saw his death scene, I had an illumination. From that day, I firmly decided that Aerith and Seph were made for each other XD. **

**And from what I heard, I am not the only one, so there really **_**is**_** something there:P**

…**Forgive me for rambling XD !**


	9. Akujo's lair V2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, and never will.**

**A/N: Here's a modified (better, I think) version of the chapter. **

-------------------------------

'How will I get to her now?' Sephiroth pondered, slightly exasperated.

Under his large leather booths, the ground was firm and unfaltering; not a single trace was left of the wicked trap Aerith had fallen into. From what Sephiroth could guess, she was probably imprisoned in some kind of underground passage; probably the lair of _something_. Judging by the way the trap had magically closed as soon as its prey was successfully ensnared, whatever lived in there was dangerous, maybe even powerful. In spite of that, one thing was certain; Sephiroth wasn't going to dig.

Gathering his options, the silver haired man analysed his surroundings; obviously not allowing himself to waste any time admiring the tranquil, grassy plains spreading before him. Instead, his calm, calculating eyes stopped on the Midgar-like town standing proudly, a majestic monument darkening the sunlit horizon.

'Well…let's see if you can stand on your own while I gather information' he decided, taking a step towards the sombre city.

As Sephiroth calmly headed farther away from her, Aerith carefully rose to her full height, shivering in disgust as dried dirt fell from her hair and rolled down her back, edging its way into her collar. Raising hesitant emeralds to look at the cavern's ceiling, the brunette trembled softly.

"What am I going to do? …" she whimpered, looking at the dark spot where Sephiroth's figure stood a moment before.

Now, all she could distinguish was roots and dirt, and no matter how loud she'd scream his name, he would never hear her. Also, she did not need to think twice to realise that trying to claw her way out was definitely not an option. Steadying her breathing into a normal rhythm, Aerith looked around to better analyse her situation. All around her, the walls were made of mud, roots and brown dirt, infecting the air with a repulsive smell of underground soil and mould.

'I have to find a way out of here by myself' she concluded, knowing that Sephiroth probably did not know of a way to get to her, considering the fact that the hole in which she fell had already been sealed.

Soon enough, her exploration came to a halt, almost breathing a sigh of relief as her eyes fell on a large passage carved in the wall standing to her right, which seemingly lead into a dark tunnel.

Knowing that she probably had no other choice than to try and find the exit; if there was one, the flower maiden ventured towards the gloomy passage, nervously chewing on her bottom lip. The slight pain burning at her ankles and buttocks reminding her of the rather harsh fall she just took, Aerith progressed slowly, eyes wide and body tense. Still trying to breathe normally despite her growing stress, the brunette reached for her left hip, assuring herself that her weapon was still attached to its belt. Somehow relieved to feel the hilt brushing against her dirty fingers, she then adjusted her backpack firmly around both of her shoulders, knowing that she would probably need the few bottles of precious water stored in it. But, at the same time, if she was attacked, it would probably hamper her movements and slow her down.

'Gods…what's the best decision? I wish I had more knowledge in that department…' she mentally whined, swallowing her fear as a dim light flickered at the end of the rocky path she was now treading on.

In a town not far from there, Sephiroth let out a heavy sigh after asking a few warrior-looking citizens about a trap leading to an underground cavern. Already, half an hour had ticked by since the moment he lost Aerith, and not many people were willing to give him information. Maybe they were afraid or simply did not know what he was talking about, but no matter their reasons, the swordsman's patience was certainly wearing thin.

Walking around a small weapon shop, the silver haired man's eyes shifted to a young woman wearing a black and red outfit, who stared at him with a piercing blue gaze. Strapped on each side of her hips was a pair of twin daggers and a large bow protruded from behind her back. To top it all, a long, white scar covered the whole length of her face and ruined her otherwise pleasant figure, demonstrating that she was an experienced fighter. Her effectiveness was still to prove, though.

"Why do you ask about the Akujo's lair?" the unknown woman inquired sharply.

"My travelling companion fell in an underground trap. I need to get her out of there"

Her figure showing an expression of uncertainty mixed with something close to pity, the red haired woman eyed him suspiciously, her dark blue eyes scrutinizing his deep Mako orbs.

"When did it happen?" she finally asked, taking a step forwards.

"Less than an hour ago"

Once again, she seemed to hesitate, even as her expression softened.

"Maybe it is not too late. Follow me; I'll lead you to my group. Maybe, if you are lucky, they'll agree to help you" she finally demanded, turning on her heels without another word.

Relieved to have finally found a possible lead, Sephiroth followed her silently as she guided him through the gloomy streets.

Around the time Sephiroth reached the warrior's hideout, Aerith took a few more steps, finally reaching the end of the tunnel; which lead to a cave resembling the one she fell into. Taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart, she entered the large grotto, wrinkling her nose as a foul smell invaded her nostrils. Hit by a wave of nausea, the brunette felt her knees go weak as her eyes fell to the ground, which was covered with a yellowish, sticky substance.

'I'm going to be sick…' Aerith whimpered inwardly, afraid to breathe and inhale more putrid, sickeningly warm oxygen.

Despite the uncontrollable trembling of her whole body, Aerith dared to examine her surroundings, quickly noticing the same yellow liquid sliding down the walls. Sickened to the core, the brunette closed her eyes tightly, overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. Staggering slightly on weakened legs, the flower girl remembered the very reason why she had chosen to follow Sephiroth in the first place, aggravated at herself for finding a way to get trapped in such a sickening situation, where he had no way to reach her.

'Gods, now that I had someone to look out for me, something like that happens and it turns out I endured him for nothing.' she helplessly whined, paralysed by fear and dread.

However, a feminine voice suddenly rang through the room, breaking the brunette's train of thoughts.

"Leave, while you still can. They will be freed soon"

Torn between surprise, anguish and relief, Aerith's frightful emeralds scanned the area in search of the voice's owner, soon spotting a young teenager, sitting in a dark corner. Head bowed, knees tightly folded against her chest, the girl stared at the ground, her figure devoid of any expression. Swallowing hard, Aerith tried her best to compose herself and took a step towards the cave's other occupant.

"What do you mean 'freed'? What are you talking about" The flower girl asked, worry tainting her voice.

"Look" the teen responded, pointing a frail finger upwards.

Her eyes following the girl's hand on their own accord, Aerith whimpered as she took on the most disgusting sight she ever had the misfortune of seeing. Above both girls' heads, countless deformed, slick masses squirmed horribly, covering the top of the cavern. At first sight, the brunette recognized those strange, yellow masses as some kind of weird cocoons, inside of which _something_ swarmed hideously.

"What…what is that?" Aerith stammered, putting a trembling hand over her dried mouth.

"Women. But once they leave the cocoons, they won't be human anymore…"

Now, Aerith could swear she was going to faint. Mouth gaping open, she stared at the girl in paralysed silence.

"Please leave…I don't know how long I can hold on…" the teen pleaded, hugging her knees tighter against her frail chest.

"Isn't there any way we can help them?" the brunette asked, ignoring her pleas.

Slowly, the teen shook her head negatively, locks of damp, black hair falling in front of her half-closed eyes.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Aerith forcefully convinced herself of her inability to save the doomed women trapped above her and inhaled a lungful of courage as she knelt beside the trembling girl, placing a gentle hand on her sweaty, abnormally warm shoulder.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here. Now, get up" the brunette demanded softly, ignoring the repulsive sounds coming from the ceiling.

"No…" the teen whined, shying away from the flower girl's touch.

Her gentle nature refusing to leave the teen behind, Aerith took her hand and tried to help her up.

However, a low growl suddenly rose from the back of the teen's throat, sending cold shivers of fright down Aerith's spine. Heart racing, the brunette instinctively drew her hand away, but stayed by the girl's side even as her brain screamed danger.

"I said…leave me alone"

Even as fear was taking its blinding toll on her, the flower girl did not fail to hear the unhidden threat dripping down the girl's harsh voice. Neither did her unbelieving emeralds neglect to notice the yellow, unnatural hue of the teen's glazed orbs.

Unconsciously taking a step back, the flower maiden felt her eyes widen in realization as the girl's words suddenly dawned on her like a ton of bricks.

"_Please leave…I don't know how long I can hold on…"_

'Dear planet…' Aerith trembled, holding her breath.

Then, as the teen finally raised her head to look directly at her, her figure a chilling mask promising murder, the brunette felt her breath caught in her throat. Immediately rising to her feet, she finally heard her brain; screaming at her to run, and fast.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth stood in a small room with three women warriors, arms crossed over his chest, impatience written all over his features.

"You won't be able to rescue her" the red haired woman from before told him sharply.

"Why is that?"

"The Akujo are a race of powerful female monsters, and they are only interested in capturing preys of their gender. A man will never be able to find the entrance, neither the exit of their lair" the woman explained coldly, her scarred face staring holes through Sephiroth's skull.

"What if I ask you to go?" the silver haired man tested after a short reflection.

A pause.

"…Your companion, what kind of woman is she? A human?"

"A half-Cetra"

"Hm…" the red head sighed, putting a hand to her chin as if in deep thought.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, the swordsman tried not to let his impatience get the better of him, even if time was undoubtedly ticking for the flower girl.

"She may be able to resist them a while longer, then…" the warrior softly declared to herself.

Then, she turned her attention back to Sephiroth, her face even more severe than before.

"You see, those monsters are, in fact, parasites. They trap their preys in cocoons, and the victims become hosts to brand new creatures, and the process begins simply by touching the cocoons' fluids. That is why I will go there only if there is a chance to save someone. You see, I like being human"

"She won't fall for it" The swordsman declared firmly, certain that the woman who managed to annihilate him would be strong enough to stay untouched even in such a dangerous situation.

His confidence, though, was rewarded with a sceptical, arched eyebrow. The woman was hard to convince and it didn't fail to annoy Sephiroth even more. No matter the price, he would not allow Aerith to slip away from his grasp, at least until he was done with her.

"Luna…we have to try, at least" a black haired woman proposed, taking a step towards her leader. "Do it for Eileen's sake"

At the sound of that name, the leader's shoulders slumped and her expression darkened with something akin to sorrow. Finally giving in, the red head breathed a heavy, defeated sigh, turning her attention back to Sephiroth.

"Alright…we'll help. But I warn you, if this is already too late, she'll attack us, and we'll have to kill her"

"I understand"

On that note, the leader nodded and her friends immediately gathered their weapons, readying themselves for departure.

"…How do you know about all of this?" Sephiroth asked, a bit curious.

"A while ago, I had to try and save someone I loved who fell in their trap. In the end, I was forced to kill her. This is how my face was scarred."

"I see"

A short, uncomfortable silence followed as the group finished their preparations.

"The exit to their lair is a few kilometres away from the south of this town. It won't open if you're with us, so you'll have to wait for her at the river" the leader explained once they were ready to go.

Nodding his understanding, Sephiroth followed them outside, silently hoping to get there in time.

------------------------

**A/N:****I will probably write the next chapter tonight and post it soon enough. Well, until next time !**


	10. One step closer

**A/N: A really fast update, I know, but I'm so inspired, lol. **

------------------------

Last chapter…

"_Please leave…I don't know how long I can hold on…"_

'Dear planet…' Aerith trembled, holding her breath.

Then, as the teen finally raised her head to look directly at her, her figure a chilling mask promising murder, the brunette felt her breath caught in her throat. Immediately rising to her feet, she finally heard her brain; screaming at her to run, and fast.

-----------------------

Without loosing another second, Aerith took a few steps back, febrile emeralds scanning the cavern in search of an exit. Soon enough, she noticed a passage; carved in the wall farthest form her current position as the teen slowly rose to her full height, staring at her with an inhuman, unfaltering gaze. Swallowing hard, Aerith made a run for it, her heart skipping a beat at the girl's sudden movement, caught in the corner of her eye.

Forcing her legs to go faster; but not fast enough, the flower girl let out a sharp gasp as her unwilling enemy lunged at her in feral rage and tackled her harshly, sending them both to the slick, wet ground. Falling on her back with a noisy thud, Aerith barely had time to notice the putrid, warm wetness soaking her pants and backpack before a violent blow connected with her left cheek, but not hard enough to stop her struggles.

Stubbornly refusing to stay still and let the teen do whatever she wanted to accomplish, Aerith squirmed under her grasp, letting out a strangled scream as the wild girl's fist readied itself to strike again. Acting on instinct, the brunette rolled on her side and tried to crawl away from her enemy's clutches, limbs gliding frustratingly on the foreign substance covering the ground. A moment later, mere inches away from her horrified face, the teen's attack hit the ground, sending a few yellow droplets towards Aerith's strained figure. Shivering in revulsion, the brunette felt bile rise in her throat, striving with all her might to get away from the possessed girl.

With a series of panicked, adrenaline driven twists and turns, Aerith finally rolled on her stomach and flailed her legs, efficiently kicking the teen's folded knees. Taking advantage of her enemy's loss of balance, the brunette grovelled herself free and quickly rose to her feet, discarding her now drenched, foul-smelling and useless backpack before sprinting towards the coveted passage, leading to another long, gloomy tunnel.

'The exit _has_ to be on the other side…' the flower girl silently hoped as she ran breathlessly, adrenaline pumping wildly through her veins.

Nearing her goal, the brunette's feet slipped, haltering her rush. Doing her best to regain her balance, Aerith failed to notice a swift shadow moving towards her in inhuman speed and found herself tackled to the ground once again. As she fell ungracefully on her stomach, her ribcage hit the hard floor with a loud thud, tearing a sharp gasp from the back of her throat as the wind was knocked right out of her burning lungs.

Before Aerith had any time to catch her breath, the teen's strong fingers curled around her shoulders, forcing her to roll onto her back, gritting her teeth as sharp nails clawed at her tender skin. Unable to overcome her enemy's abnormal strength, the brunette found herself face to face with the previously human teen, terrorised emeralds mixing with an unfeeling shade of dull, pupil-less yellow.

Beyond glazed irises, an abyss of naught was the only thing Aerith could distinguish. No matter how lucid the girl was before her sudden outburst, she was now driven by nothing else than instinct. An instinct to kill, or…

Trembling in fear, Aerith swallowed hard, eyes rolling upwards to glance at the bulbous cocoons nesting hideously at the top of the cavern.

It was then that she felt it. A tickling, unnatural sensation, subtly brushing her skin.

Submerged by cold shivers, Aerith's emeralds shifted towards her arms, which were pinned to the ground by the teen's strong hands as tendrils of yellow silk curled slyly around her wrists. The teen wasn't attacking anymore. She simply watched, holding her prey down by sitting on Aerith's legs to keep her from freeing herself.

Green eyes widened in pure terror.

Something, anything had to be done, or her body would soon nourish one of those horrid masses squirming above her, and the idea really didn't entice her.

Inhaling a shaky breath, the brunette prayed to whatever gods might watch over this insane world, gathering her strength and courage. She would free herself, no matter what.

Driven by the will to live and renewed determination, Aerith resumed her struggles, deploying a level of strength she wasn't aware of possessing. Taken aback by her prey's sudden movement, the teen stumbled slightly, unconsciously slackening her grasp for a fleeting moment; long enough for Aerith to regain control of her right hand. Tearing her limb away from the silky strands encircling her, the brunette reached for her hips and took hold of something she never thought could be comforting; a sword's hilt. Before her enemy had time to register what was happening, Aerith unsheathed the deadly weapon and impaled her through the chest, the silver blade sliding inside her body with disturbing ease.

Shocked, the possessed teen went perfectly still, whimpering softly as her unholy irises slowly reverted back to their normal color; a warm shade of light brown. Below her, Aerith's chest rose and fell unsteadily under heavy breaths as she held the hilt of the sword with a shaking hand.

"I…I'm sorry…" the black haired girl murmured between raged, pain filled breaths, brown eyes recovering their usual humanity.

Swallowing harshly through her dried throat, Aerith felt her heart sink as crystal tears brimmed at the corner of those sorrowful chocolate orbs. Then, heavy eyelids slid down, hiding the girl's dieing expression from the one who held the sword, her fingers drenched in warm, thick crimson life as blood rolled down the weapon's hilt accusingly.

Chocking back a sob, the brunette clenched her eyes shut and removed the blade from its victim's body, doing her best to make it quick. Her ears picking up the horrible sound of steel sliding through flesh, Aerith dropped the bloodied weapon to the side as a wave of blinding guilt overwhelmed her. Freed from the blade, the girl's body went limp and fell forwards, landing against her murderer's chest.

Her whole body quivering relentlessly, shaken by a wicked mixture of pain, terror and culpability, Aerith forced her eyes open, breathing heavily. Acting through survival instincts, the brunette grabbed the corpse's shoulders and pushed her aside, efficiently removing the cold, bleeding carcass from atop her. Finally freed, chest and arms covered in another's blood, Aerith rolled on her side and recovered her weapon, putting it back in its sheath before rising to her feet with some difficulty, staggering uncontrollably.

'This is a nightmare…please let it be a dream…' the half-cetra cried inwardly, barely feeling the warmth of her own tears, rolling down her dirty, bruised cheeks.

However, no matter how hard she wanted to wake up and find herself floating in Gaia's comforting Lifestream, the pain racking her exhausted body harshly reminded her of how real this whole ordeal was. The corpse lying at her feet, bathing in its own spilled life was no illusion, and Aerith's stained hands and clothes only deepened her own feelings of guilt. For the first time, someone's life was lost at her own hands, and the idea of self-defence did very little to relieve her growing remorse. Already, her nostrils could pick up the scent of death, adding nausea to top it all.

In spite of that, everything was painfully real, and therefore, now was not the time to let grief overpower her. She had to flee from this cursed place, now. Danger could still be lurking around, and death did not care to wait until she felt better.

"I won't…die here" the young woman breathed, forcing her eyes away from the corpse to turn her attention towards the tunnel, hoping it lead to the exit, and to Sephiroth.

As Aerith wandered down the path leading to the next part of the underground trap, Luna and her two soldiers made their way through the lair's exit, trying to keep their senses alert, but something was on their mind.

"There's something…wrong with this man" the tallest of the three declared in a whisper as they ventured through the first tunnel.

"I know…his name is Sephiroth, right? I'm certain I heard that somewhere before…" her companion approved.

"You're right…let's just hope his girl is okay" Luna replied, even if she silently wished her comrades would just stay focused and stop babbling.

"I wonder if she is safe with him…" one of them pondered, a moment before a shrill scream offended their eardrums, immediately scattering any thoughts about analysing Sephiroth.

Taking hold of her bow, Luna ran towards the source of the noise, soon reaching a small cavern in which a young woman drenched in sticky, putrid liquid and blood stumbled towards them, a green scaled beast trailing after her in hot pursuit.

"Get down!" Luna ordered sharply, tightening the hard cord of her wooden bow.

Not even taking the time to notice who exactly had spoken to her, the frightened brunette did exactly as she was told and crouched, a moment before an arrow flew above her head. Picking up the whistling sound of a projectile cutting through the air at top speed, Aerith swallowed hard and stayed perfectly still, except for the slight movement of her eyes, shifting to the three women standing a few feet in front of her. Thank heavens, they seemed normal enough.

Landing right in the middle of the humanoid beast behind her, the first arrow was soon followed by three others, tearing sharp growls of pain from their mark.

"Come over here, now!" the redhead commanded, relieved to see that Aerith's sense of logic still hadn't been completely overpowered by terror.

Standing up, the brunette ran to them, breathless. In the back of the room, the humanoid fell to the floor with a loud thud, unmoving. For a moment longer, Luna kept her bow ready to strike, dark blue eyes staring holes through the mutated woman's corpse, assuring herself of its death.

After a moment, the leader's expression softened slightly as she allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief, lowering her weapon. Next to her, Aerith tried her best to stop shaking; vainly.

"If you value your life, get out of here now, and get this shit off of you, quickly" Luna ordered, her eyes taking on the pitiful sight of the half-cetra, covered in broken cocoon tendrils, parasite's fluids and lifeblood.

Turning to the tallest of her companions, she added:

"Kanny, escort her"

"Yes"

On that note, Aerith bowed slightly to the woman who most likely just saved her life and followed the one named Kanny towards the exit.

"Come, we still have to burn this damned nest" Luna declared to her remaining soldier, who nodded firmly, holding a red can filled with kerosene.

Finally reaching the green plains spreading on the outside, Aerith inhaled deeply, revelling in the sweet scent of grass and flowers as fresh air blessed her aching lungs. Even so, her nerves still refused to calm down, sending irrepressible quivers along her tired limbs as she walked painfully. High up in the sky, the moon shed its silver veil over the dark evening. Slightly surprised, Aerith wondered if her captivity really had been this long, but soon discarded the thought. The only thing that mattered now was the fact that she was still alive, and free.

Now away from danger, the flower girl allowed herself to feel her drenched clothes sticking to her like a second skin, swallowing down a wave of nausea as her nostrils picked up her own scent. Slick chestnut hair clung to her aching back, while a few strands stayed glued to her sweaty forehead and cheeks, the feel of it sending shivers along her spine.

"Sephiroth is waiting for you at the lake. When you get better, my leader would like to meet you at our hideout. But your companion is already informed of that" Kanny explained as they increased their pace under the starlit heavens.

"Did he…ask you to come for me?"

"Yes. But we had our reasons to help" the warrior answered, her green eyes shadowed by the memory of their lost comrade.

Nodding her understanding, Aerith fell back into silence, unwilling to speak much for the moment. Right now, the aching of her body and soul were the only things on her mind, along with the need to immerge herself in clean water; a salvation that slowly appeared in front of her eyes with each step.

Just as Kanny said a moment before, Sephiroth was standing near a large tree, hiding under its dark shadow, looming over the edge of a deep lake connected to a small river. Noticing him, Aerith's eyes sparkled with something akin to relief, enlightening in time with the melting of her racing heart. Ironically, the sight of him, turning around to let his deep Mako eyes fall on her shivering silhouette convinced her that she was, indeed, safe.

Unable to help herself, the brunette quickly discarded her jacket and ran towards the welcoming water. Racing past Sephiroth, she plunged through its moonlit surface, diving as deep as her tired body allowed her. Eyes closed, she swam under the warm, liquid benediction, her mind slowly freeing itself from any thoughts. Body and mind cleared of fear and affliction, the flower maiden slid her eyes open before breaking through the surface, inhaling a sharp intake of bliss.

Still standing at the edge of the lake, Sephiroth observed her silently as she raised a pair of white, frail arms above her head to remove her shirt, baring the tender skin of her shoulders. Thankfully, the rest of her body was dressed in a blanket of dark water, hiding her nakedness from view.

"I think I'll go check on my friends now." came Kanny's soft voice, breaking the silence.

"We'll come to meet you when she is ready, as promised. I still have questions to ask of your leader"

"Alright. Please…take care of her"

On that note, the tall woman left his side, calmly walking back to the underground's abomination.

Turning his attention back to the tranquil water, Sephiroth frowned almost imperceptibly. Aerith was nowhere in sight. For a slight moment, he felt something tug at his chest; something akin to worry. Unconsciously, the silver haired swordsman took a step forwards, only to stop abruptly when a blushing chestnut haired figure emerged a few meters away from the edge, submerged from toes to neck.

"Hm…Can you…" she stammered, turning her eyes away from Sephiroth's scrutinizing gaze. "Hand me your coat, please?"

Slightly amused, the swordsman felt his lips curl in a vague smile. Somehow, he found her embarrassment to be quite endearing, and before he had time to notice it, his hands made their way to his leather coat, unfastening its buckles.

If possible, Aerith's face took on a deeper shade of red as she caught his movement in the corner of her treacherous eyes. At the moment, removing her clothes had seemed like the most beneficial course of action, considering the fact that she could no longer bear to have them sticking to her as a remembrance of her little trip in hell's underground. Undoubtedly, she would have enough nightmares as it already was.

However, as Sephiroth's last buckle came free, she wasn't so sure anymore about how intelligent such an action was. At least, she could have waited until she found something else to wear…idea that was quickly confirmed as Sephiroth's bare chest reached her line of sight.

Turning her back to him in a swift motion, the brunette felt her body begin to tremble anew, breath painfully caught in her throat as the man stepped into the water and walked towards her quivering form. Fear slowly creeping its way back into her heart, the flower maiden clenched her eyes shut, breathing deeply.

As he reached her side, the swordsman could feel the tension emanating from her whole body, thickening the midnight air with cold dread. For a moment, when her eyes first fell on him, there was the unmistakable light of relief and trust illuminating her gaze. But now, as he stood next to her naked, drenched body, it was pretty much obvious that she still harboured a great fear of him. Once again, he would have to be patient.

Forcing his own male instincts to hide somewhere in the deepest reaches of his body, Sephiroth wrapped his own coat around Aerith's glistening shoulders before turning away, reminding himself that he was one step closer to his goal.

"Thank you…" she whispered, hugging the warm fabric around herself, the musky scent of him invading each of her now calmer breaths.

Finally relaxing, she turned around to face him, a slight smile drawing itself on her rosy lips.

"Please, take me somewhere warm" she pleaded softly; closing her eyes as he took a step forwards and reached her side again.

"As you wish" he whispered, bringing her against his chest and taking her up in his strong arms.

Allowing herself to lean against him, if only slightly, she let her mind drift off, gently rocked by her protector's firm steps.

-----------------------

**A/N: The good stuff begins! I'm so restless!! XD**


	11. Battling darkness

**A/N :**** A new chapter is here, so I hope you'll have a good read! **

----------------------

Following Aerith's awkward dip, Sephiroth complied to her request and headed towards Lorely; Luna's hometown. Cradled in his arms as he walked silently, the dripping brunette felt incredibly tense, keeping her frail fingers curled around the thick leather of his coat to keep it tightly wrapped around herself. Judging from the events of the day, the swordsman knew how exhausted she had to be, no matter how hard she fought against sleep and refused to let herself lean into his comfortable warmth.

Most likely, Aerith was more than unwilling to fall asleep in such a position; wrapped in her former murderer's arms, wearing nothing else than her underwear and said madman's coat. Or perhaps the nightmare from which she had been saved a moment before was still too fresh on her mind, but Sephiroth knew better. Her distrust of him was still burning fiercely in her heart and soul; giving her fuel to fight against her body's immediate need for a rest.

Of course, such behaviour didn't fail to unnerve Sephiroth. She should know better than to think he would be low enough to take a peek at a sleeping girl's body, and if he wanted to take her by force, he would have done so a long time ago. Not that the idea never crossed his mind, but he had other plans. Undoubtedly, such an act would break anyone, yet she would probably somehow manage to keep her honour and stand her ground; like always.

No, he would not touch her unless she begged him to. Surely, such a pure little flower maiden would be ashamed beyond reason if she came to _enjoy_ his ravishing of her untouched body. This would demand more time and patience from him, but the end result would be thoroughly worth the efforts. She reacted much more to clemency than brute force; that much he already figured. Tact, patience and time were the keys to his success and eventually, the impetuous Cetra would bow down to his will. However, he had to keep himself in check, for a single mistake might scare her away and scatter all of his efforts, knocking him back to stage one.

Above all this, the swordsman suspected her to have a plan of her own, a goal other than protection, that kept her by his side. Of course, being saved from filthy perverts was enough to influence her choice, but still. Having not been around her for so long, Sephiroth could not quite guess if she really had something up her sleeve and if she did, he only had his own suspicions about it. Following that, he needed to be even more careful around the woman. She would not escape him until he claimed retribution. He would see to it.

Lost in his train of thoughts, Sephiroth barely noticed Aerith's slow but certain defeat in her battle against sleep's blissful oblivion. No amount of dread could ever force a drained body to stay awake forever, and the flower maiden was currently realising it. Acting on their own, the woman's limbs gradually relaxed as she struggled against her heavy eyelids with all her might. Soon enough, her head leaned against the man's shoulder as her neck surrendered, unable to support the weight of her heavy skull any longer.

When the dark town stood only a few feet away, the silver haired man felt Aerith's damp chestnut hair brush softly against his skin, cutting through his train of thoughts. Taking a glance at her pale, moonlit figure, the man noticed how defeated she looked as her eyelids shook from her useless efforts. Honestly, she was way too stubborn for her own good.

"Sleep, Aerith. No ill fate will befall you tonight" he declared firmly, cautiously hiding his annoyance.

Hearing his words, the flower maiden breathed a heavy sigh and nodded imperceptibly, eyes finally closed.

By the time Sephiroth reached an inn and got a room for her to rest peacefully, the young woman's breathing was even as she lay limply against his chest, lips slightly parted. After entering their room, the swordsman tucked her into bed and properly covered her. That done, he went out to Luna's hideout. The redhead and her companions had helped him and therefore, he felt that the less he could do was to verify their return. Also, one of those women probably possessed a spare uniform or something fitting Aerith. This way, the flower girl would awaken to find spare clothes to wear until she bought some of her own. Such actions from him would certainly permit her to let her guard down around him, and therefore it was worth the trouble. Besides, he wanted his coat back.

Later, in the middle of the warm, black night, the silver haired man headed back to the inn after successfully meeting with Luna's gang. Folded under his right arm was a uniform lent by the smallest of the three warriors, whose size was about the same as the flower girl's. Satisfied with his errand, Sephiroth unlocked the door to their room and stepped inside, his glowing eyes immediately falling upon Aerith's whimpering form as she sat on the bed, face buried in her trembling hands. Quietly, the man closed the door and took a step towards the woman, who failed to notice his presence.

"Aerith" the swordsman demanded, wishing to attract her attention. "Dress"

In a swift movement, the uniform landed at the foot of the bed as the flower girl lowered her hands on her lap and turned to look at him.

Contrarily to his first impression, the woman wasn't crying. She was distressed, and from the glazed expression shadowing her eyes, something; probably a nightmare, had abruptly ended her rest. On her forehead, a fine layer of cold sweat glistened under the moon's silver veil, filtering through the open window. His coat hung loosely around her shoulders as her eyes shifted to the wall adjacent to the door and Sephiroth noticed a change in her expression as her lips trembled imperceptibly. Curious, he followed her line of sight, eyes falling upon the Masamune; which lay against the wall, its tall shadow looming upon the smooth, white surface. Next to his own oversized blade stood a smaller one; Aerith's weapon.

"Gods, what have I done? …" the woman whimpered, burying her figure in her frails hands once again, quivering relentlessly.

Turning his attention back to her, Sephiroth arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Care to explain what bothers you so?" the man inquired.

Hearing his request, Aerith hesitated, allowing Sephiroth to prepare himself to be lied to.

"…Nothing. I just had a nightmare, that's all" she finally muttered, turning away from him.

Just as he had expected, when a woman hesitates, she ultimately denies her distress and wishes to fool others into thinking she's fine, and the simple fact that she dared to think he would fall for such a trick was enough to get on his nerves.

Eyes narrowing, the swordsman reached her side in a long, powerful stride and gripped her chin between gloved fingers, forcing her to look him straight in the eye.

"You should know better than to lie to me, especially when I'm trying to help you" he warned, his cold Mako orbs burning holes through Aerith's shocked emeralds.

For a moment, they stared each other down until Aerith turned her eyes away, a defeated sigh escaping her lips.

Satisfied by this subtle sign of submission, the man gently released her and sat at the edge of the bed, his temper slowly easing down.

"…I really had a nightmare. While I slept, I kept seeing her face…her eyes…" she began, facing the other side of the room.

"Aerith, look at me" Sephiroth ordered, unwilling to speak with a messy mass of knotted chestnut curls.

Unwilling to deal with his temper, the young woman turned to face him, unconsciously holding her breath.

"Now tell me, who are you talking about?"

Swallowing hard, the flower maiden took a moment to gather her thoughts, pondering if she should tell him or not; but the look on his face quickly answered her own question.

"…In the lair…I met a young girl. She was possessed, and she tried to…she attacked me. I…I had no choice, Sephiroth…" Aerith stammered, her voice breaking as a lone tear rolled down her cheek, shaken by the remembrance.

Intrigued, Sephiroth fought to control the smirk which threatened to appear on his lips. Was this innocent, seemingly untainted maiden really trying to tell him that _she _killed another human being?

"I feel so bad…She was so young and…I know she did not deserve this…" the brunette continued, curling her fingers around the thick fabric of his coat, desperately clinging to its warmth as the words escaped her trembling lips. "But I just couldn't… let her have me…those things are too horrible…"

Breaking down into a fit of heartfelt sobs, Aerith lowered her head and clenched her eyes shut, obviously not caring to look at him anymore. She was ashamed, and wished nothing more than to be left alone to cry to her heart's content. As for Sephiroth, he was too occupied digesting the information to care about the loss of eye contact.

In a twisted way, he understood her grief better than anyone else. He himself remembered his first killing like it was done only yesterday. But, at the time, he was nothing more than a worthless child, and when realisation had dawned on him, his reactions were similar to those of the weeping flower sitting by his side. Back then, he had found himself in a desperate need to be comforted, and just like her, he had refused to admit it. Oddly, her little adventure at death's side had unexpectedly given him an opportunity to get on her good side, and he would be damned if he did not take advantage of it. Things were getting interesting, indeed.

"There is no need to torture yourself over this. It was you, or her. You made the right decision" Sephiroth replied calmly, trying to sound as soothing as he could possibly be.

In fact, his statement came out rather coldly, but Aerith was too surprised by his words to care. He was willing to listen to her grief, and this was the only thing she needed. Taking a deep breath, she spoke again, allowing the words to flow freely from her tear stained lips.

"I know, but…I can't get her off my mind, or forget the scent of…her blood…all over me…I feel like its stench still sticks to me…" the sobbing brunette confessed, pain coating her voice, "I keep telling myself that I should have knocked her out or something…I…I don't know what came over me…when I took my sword…"

Despite himself, Sephiroth's own memories poisoned his mind as she spoke, infuriating him. As a child, he had felt exactly the same. He had washed his hands maniacally, dreamt about blood, screams; and never forgot the foul smell of murder. As time passed by, though, he began to revel in it, for his whole world revolved around cold death and crimson suffering.

Teeth gritted, the swordsman grabbed Aerith's shoulder and brought her closer to him, inciting her to look at him once again.

"You want to know what came over you?" he began, his voice cold and chilling, "Survival instinct. Nothing else, nothing more. You have no reason to be ashamed for it is only natural to defend oneself"

Cold. It was the first thing Aerith felt as Sephiroth's words slowly sunk in. Paralysed by shock, she stared blankly at him for a moment, tears streaming down her unbelieving figure. Then, a burning fire gradually consumed moistened emeralds as the blinding vapours of frustration engulfed her shivering body, bringing her temper back to life.

"How can you say something like this?" she spat, freeing herself from his grasp in an abrupt movement, "You can never understand! You kill people without even sparing them a single glance! You don't care at all!"

By the end of those accusations, Aerith's tone was a little too high for her own good. Overpowered by a mixture of exhaustion, grief, shame and fury, the brunette seemed to have forgotten exactly who she was talking to. However, she was quickly reminded as a gloved hand firmly gripped her wrist and pulled her towards a very displeased yet calm silver haired madman.

"I think you are greatly mistaken" he whispered, efficiently controlling his temper as he leaned down to breathe against the crook of her neck, "For I know very well what you are going through. As sad as it is for you, very few can understand better than me"

Feeling his hot breath tickle her skin as he whispered in her ear, Aerith swallowed hard, closing her eyes to control her emotions. Even through tears and dread, the brunette understood his words clearly. To say the least, she was surprised, and the truth behind his statement rang through her very soul. Somehow, she always guessed that Sephiroth always killed in cold blood. But now, such an idea seemed to be ridiculous. No one could possibly be born without a single glimpse of innocence, even Gaia's greatest destructor.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't…mean to offend you" the shameful brunette stammered, exhaling a shaky breath.

Against the sensitive skin of her ear, the young woman felt his lips curl slyly in a vicious smirk. However, for all she knew, it could be a smile, since she obviously couldn't see his expression and when he pulled away to look her straight in the eye, his figure was back to an unyielding mask of pale marble.

"I might just accept your apology…but first, lie down" he replied, his tone calm yet unsettling.

"What?" she spat, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Don't make me repeat myself"

Much to Sephiroth's annoyance, his stubborn prey did not make a single move to indicate that she was going to comply with his request. She simply stared at him as if trying to decipher his deepest thoughts.

Letting out a heavy sigh, the impatient swordsman flattened his palm on her sternum and pushed her to the mattress in a firm yet gentle move, receiving a distressed glare from the untrusting flower girl. Nonetheless, she knew better than to infuriate him and obeyed, swallowing her temper.

Cold shivers squirming their way down her spine as she wondered what could he possibly be up to, Aerith watched in paralysed silence as Sephiroth brought his left hand to his lips and captured the tip of a gloved finger between perfect white teeth, freeing his limb from its tight leather confines. As he did so, an indefinable twinkle momentarily crossed his radiant Mako depths, quickly noticed by Aerith's apprehending emeralds.

"Now, close your eyes, and open your mind"

"Sephiroth…what are you doing?" the brunette stuttered, suddenly wishing to be anywhere but in a dark room, alone with a living nightmare.

"Just do as I say" the man retorted sharply, his patience beginning to fail him.

Silently wishing for him to behave, the anxious brunette slowly closed her puffy emeralds, holding her breath in apprehension.

Satisfied, Sephiroth concentrated in search of a certain green orb, hidden in his coat's pocket. A while ago, when he first awakened in this foreign world, the swordsman quickly discovered his own old materias, attached to his faithful blade. Recently, he had kept this particular one nearby in case Aerith needed to be subdued. Now that she wore his coat, he could still reach out to its power. If so, why didn't he use it to force her into sleep a few hours ago? Simple. She was the one fighting her own exhaustion, so it was her problem and hers alone. But now, the silver haired man had something else in mind as he felt its power reacting to his summon, and the febrile woman slowly began to calm down.

Eyes still closed, Aerith felt her muscles relax progressively as a soothing warmth subtly spread throughout ever fiber of her body, easing her troubled mind and racing heart. Unconsciously, a contented sigh escaped the flower maiden's lips even as she recognized the spell; most likely coming from a mastered seal materia. Sephiroth was currently casting a tremendously powerful sleep spell and controlled its effects, wanting her to slowly ease down and eventually fall asleep; if he allowed her to. Still conscious enough to recognise a possible threat, the enchanted maiden tried to fight its comforting vapours away from her mind and body, but Sephiroth proved to be a magnificent caster.

Watching her, the swordsman's lips curled in a shadow of a smile. A moment ago, he felt her powers trying to ward off his own, and he still had the upper hand. Firmly reaching to his own life force, Sephiroth could feel the gentle maiden's aura battling him in a subliminal test of dominance. She was strong, and therefore he had no choice but to put more strength in his assault, all the while loosing some of his concentration to the nice and calm feel of her lively essence.

Next to him, lying limply on the mattress, Aerith's pale figure wore a serene expression, mind and body enveloped in a fiery blaze of fuelling warmth; reminding her of the time when she would reach out to Zack while wandering the endless flows of liquid life nourishing her beloved birth planet. Back then, her favourite black-haired companion always felt warm and inviting. His life force was like a sweet treat, and she could never get enough of it. But now, as she reached closer and closer to Sephiroth's powers, the flower maiden clashed against a strong mental barrier, its raging resistance eating at her strength. Contrarily to her lost companion, his essence radiated a tremendous heat; forcing anyone away in fear to be burned and reduced to ashes by the man's untouchable will.

Soon enough, Aerith found herself unable to fight him any longer, allowing her entire being to submit to his invasion as she felt his bare fingers gently trace the lines of her tear stained figure. Normally, his touch would have made her skin crawl, yet now it felt incredibly _right_. On her last moment of consciousness, the brunette sighed softly, realising his first intentions. As she drifted off to sleep, a black winged angel lightly dried her tears away.

--------------------------

**A/N: I had a hard time with this chapter, but now I think I like the end result. **


	12. Midnight wing

**A/N : I have worked on this chapter ****for who knows how long, I got a "blank page syndrome" and it seems inspiration only decided to strike me tonight. I am in the mood for humour, so this chapter is slightly different.**

**So, have a nice read!**

---------------------------------

Aerith awoke to the feel of a light breeze blowing through the open window. With a slight shiver, she sighed drowsily and opened her eyes to the morning sun, feeling more rested than ever. Inhaling deeply, the flower girl smiled as Sephiroth's musky scent warmed her lungs, an instant reminder of his unusual behaviour.

In retrospect, to say that he surprised her was an understatement. Not only did he allow a somewhat real conversation to occur between them; the man also tried, in his own way, to help her. And it worked, considering how light and peaceful she currently felt.

Adjusting his leather coat tighter against her frame, Aerith rolled on her side; only to come face to face with something…unexpected. Next to her, Sephiroth lay, asleep. In other circumstances, she would have leapt off the bed in a split second, foul mood included, but the man's serene features and strange disposition simply stole her breath away.

His breathing, calm and even, flew in quiet harmony with an expression of peaceful stillness, making the epitome of cold destruction look no more threatening than a smooth marble sculpture. However, the first thing to attract Aerith's attention was a majestic black wing, hiding his chest from view in a strange display of self-protection. Covered in a fluffy yet thick arrangement of midnight feathers, Sephiroth embodied abnormality in its most beautiful form.

'I never expected to see his wing so closely' she marvelled, remembering the few times when Sephiroth had shown his true colors.

For all she knew, his black feathered extension revealed itself only in times of danger. But this was Aerith's only guess, since she never truly witnessed his transformation and only watched from afar; among the green flows of life. Still, the brunette particularly remembered the one winged angel's last appearance; which occurred right after Cloud hacked Sephiroth's reincarnated butt straight back into oblivion. In defeat, the fallen one's feathery armour had enveloped his dissipating frame, allowing him to expire in peace.

'I wonder…why is it shielding him now?' Aerith pondered, feeling a slight tingle burn at her fingertips; aching to reach out and brush his ebony appendage.

Increasingly curious, the brunette chewed on her bottom lip, shifting her attention to his face for any sign of awareness. Relieved to see him as nothing else than a slumbering, unguarded seraph, Aerith shuddered with mischief as she gave in to temptation.

'This is a bad idea…' the woman's consciousness remarked as her fingers timidly felt Sephiroth's incredibly soft feathers, following the golden trails of sunlight warming its blackness.

Vaguely heeding her own inner thoughts, the flower girl shot another glance at Sephiroth's unsuspecting figure. Certainly, being caught would be most embarrassing, but the man showed absolutely no sign of waking up any time soon. Encouraged by his uncharacteristically serene features, Aerith took the liberty of observing him, unable to truly fathom how inoffensive he currently looked.

'Now that I think about it, I've never seen him sleep before' the captivated maiden mused.

Tingling with intrigue, Aerith proceeded to try and uncover the possible reasons for his current carelessness. Thinking back to their spiritual contest, she felt a triumphant grin tug at the corner of her lips, clearly remembering the feel of his harsh, fiery essence colliding against her own.

'My resistance must have worn him out' the brunette giggled inwardly, 'He should know better than to mess with me when magic is concerned'

Feeling a slip of pride welling up inside her, Aerith retracted her still wandering hand before sitting up quite reluctantly as the cold breeze hindered her musings. Quickly, her offended nostrils picked up her own scent; a mix of marine salts and something she'd rather not think about.

'I need a shower…' the young woman whined, eyes wandering to the foot of the bed, where a pile of neatly folded clothes rested, awaiting her. 'That's right, I remember… Sephiroth brought it for me'

Smiling in appreciation, Aerith climbed down the bed and curled her toes on the soft, pale carpet before trotting towards the uniform's tempting call.

'…What's gotten into him? He's been too thoughtful' the woman wondered as she grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom, closing the door soundlessly.

Engaging the lock, Aerith proceeded to strip herself of Sephiroth's coat, which fell to the floor with a soft thud and was soon followed by a pair of battered undergarments.

Bare as the day she was born, the flower maiden examined her creamy skin in search of wounds. Much to Aerith's dismay, her body wore many bruises, painted in angry shades of red. But, one flaw stood amongst the others, barely visible in its bitter whiteness.

'Of all the times to notice this one, it had to be now…'

Suddenly feeling as if each of her muscles weighed a whole ton, Aerith exhaled a bitter sigh, running a finger along the smooth scar, gifted by Sephiroth's deadly blade.

Yes, he had been too thoughtful indeed…

'…A few days ago he assaulted me under the cold rain and now…' the flower girl reminded herself, hand dropping to her side, 'I still have to be careful around him. For all I know, he might still be plotting something…'

Deep down inside, Aerith did not blame Sephiroth; or anyone, for her own demise. After all, it had been her choice to stop him, and she knelt at the altar with full knowledge of what would befall her. She never dwelled on it, with the exceptions of a few rare moments, like this one. Still, death certainly wasn't thrilling back then and neither was it now.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, the brunette shook her head in an attempt to chase those thoughts away. She was tired of all the struggles and wanted, if only for a moment, to act carelessly without fearing any possible repercussions.

Advancing towards the bathtub, Aerith turned the water on and activated the shower. Testing the temperature, she slid under the steaming current, wishing for it to drown her past.

---------------------

On the other side of the door, a certain silver haired man slid his eyes open and retracted his wing. Sitting against the headboard, Sephiroth's face remained emotionless even as a wave of relief flooded his offended senses. Of course, there was no way for Aerith to be aware of the incredible sensitivity of his unholy appendage. Therefore, he could not hold it against her if his heartbeat currently had a hard time slowing down.

'She likes to stroke it, hum? …I'll keep that in mind' his mind remarked, its wickedness soon materializing itself in the form of a smirk.

Coming from the bathroom, Sephiroth heard the sound of flowing water and closed his eyes softly; concentrating to remove any deviousness from his thoughts and to calm his body.

One by one, the silver haired man felt his muscles relax with each soft breath as the events of the previous night replaced his anterior musings. Forcing her to sleep had been far more demanding than he previously thought, and she, somehow, succeeded in taking him with her. But, Sephiroth certainly wasn't going to complain for such a nice slumber.

'Subduing her with materia won't work to my advantage, though…' the man pondered, glowing Mako orbs cracking open.

Swallowing a sigh, Sephiroth removed a few silver strands from his naked chest, a bored look plastered upon his features as the sound of running water came to a halt. Now perfectly calm and collected, the swordsman shifted his uninterested gaze to the plain, white door from which Aerith would soon emerge.

For a few minutes, fabric rustled gently before a fully dressed Cetra entered the main room, running a pink towel trough a mass of damp, wavy chestnut hair. Quickly eyeing her, Sephiroth noticed the black uniform hugging her form and smirked in approval. Not only did she look lovely adorned in such a perfect color, he could also get his coat back; which currently hanged on the woman's forearm.

Wiping the smirk from his face, Sephiroth rose from the bed and approached her, his expecting gaze boring holes through the woman's smiling features.

"Here" Aerith's gentle voice sang as she handed him his attire, "Thank you… for letting me borrow it"

"Hm" was his only answer as he adjusted the thick leather on his shoulders; where it rightfully belonged.

Silence followed as Sephiroth turned to look through the window, gauging the temperature.

"So…what are we going to do today?" the flower girl inquired.

"We will meet with Luna. She should be able to provide us with some information concerning this world"

"It's a good idea, but…I have something to ask of you" Aerith began, lowering her eyes to the ground as she fidgeted in embarrassment.

"Yes?" the man inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Inhaling a lungful of courage, the maiden looked him straight in the eye.

"…I almost died yesterday. The girl was young, unarmed and weaker than me. If she had been older, or possessed any weapon, there's no way I'd be still alive now" she began, pausing to gather her thoughts, "I am grateful for your help, but…"

Interested, Sephiroth felt his lips twitch upwards; his glowing eyes never leaving Aerith's uncertain gaze.

"But?" came his sly, deep voice, inciting her to finish even if he already knew what she desired of him.

"Train me"

For his own entertainment, Sephiroth stayed silent, as if pondering his options. Of course, he would accept her request. After all, what a better way to sneak through her defences?

'I'll have to be careful, though. I can't teach her anything able to be turned against me' the cunning swordsman reflected as Aerith began to show signs of uneasiness.

"I will show you the basics of self-defence" Sephiroth finally declared, smirking as Aerith exhaled in relief, "But, you will give me something in return"

Obviously, the brunette's alleviation was short lived, her eyes growing wide at his statement.

"What?" she spat, clenching her hands into small fists.

"I need motivation to undertake a task. I'll have to think about a suitable repayment" the man replied slyly.

Now, Aerith was fuming.

"Well,_birdie_, let me know when you've decided, and then I'll see if your terms are fair enough" she defiantly replied, hooking a firm hand on the crook of her hip.

"…Birdie?" the man repeated in a low voice, taking a step towards the offending woman

Towering over her, his reptilian eyes unreadable, Sephiroth looked threatening enough, but Aerith refused to back down and kept a straight posture.

"Yes, birdie. Birds have wings, you do as well" the daring woman pushed, feeling her knees go weak as a flash of indignation electrified Sephiroth's unnatural eyes.

For a moment, silence dominated as they stared each other down.

Sephiroth was offended, yet he found a twisted type of entertainment in the fact that this slip of a woman still insisted on defying him, even under his most intimidating glares.

"Well, I guess you have a fetish for birds, then. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you're the one who stroked my wing a few moments ago" the silver haired man replied flatly, his face unreadable.

Shocked beyond belief, the brunette stayed rooted on the spot as Sephiroth walked past her and entered the bathroom without another word.

Through the choking fog of her own embarrassment, the flower maiden made a mental note to never let his apparent sleepiness fool her again.

--------------------

**A/N: I really had a writer's block and now I am not sure how this chapter came out. Well, as usual, I will be awaiting your comments. **


	13. Life finds a way

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII, or the sentence from Advent Children, borrowed as a summary.**

**A/N : My inspiration and happiness came back with the beginning of a new semester. ****Weird, huh? I guess I'm getting old XD.**

**Well, people said that I put too much detail in my sentences. I took this **_**constructive **_**critic into consideration. Since I am French, I speak, read, think and write in French. So, I decided to write this chapter in my own language and translated it. I think I managed to simplify my sentences, but halfway I got carried away and simply wrote it all in English. Maybe I missed some things. **

**Tell me if you see a difference. By the way, maybe, I need a Beta reader? If someone is interested, please let me know. **

----------------------------

Above the town of Lorely, thick clouds veiled the sky, hiding the sunlight. Nonetheless, people swarmed through the streets, unbothered by the cold breeze. Among them, a silent pair made its way to meet with a certain red haired female. Maybe, they would finally get some enlightenment about this foreign planet. Still slightly embarrassed after the morning events, Aerith paid no heed to Sephiroth's presence and observed the passer-bys absent-mindedly.

Nearing Luna's hideout, they crossed the path of a tall, slender woman displaying a thick golden mane. Adorned in a tight black dress, she walked with unhidden confidence, obviously aware of her own natural blessings. Quickly, the temptress stole a glance at Sephiroth and drew an appreciative smile. Having noticed the gesture, Aerith turned to catch the swordsman's reaction. He was completely indifferent.

'How surprising' the brunette thought in amusement, 'I wonder if he _ever_ felt attracted by women. Somehow, I doubt it'

Obviously, the silver haired man was attractive. His assured gait enhanced an imposing stature, and his angular features suggested a great strength of will. The thick leather of his coat left his hard muscles to fantasy, and god knows how imaginative a woman's mind can be. In spite of that, Aerith found herself unable to imagine a female; or anyone, in the arms of this symbol of perfection. The man probably had better things to do.

'Never mind, I'd rather not know' Aerith shivered, shifting her attention towards the sidewalk.

Soon enough, they reached an old shack and Sephiroth spoke flatly.

"We've arrived"

Following him to the main door, Aerith smiled sweetly, hiding her amazement at the sight of such a decrepit inhabitation. Softly, Sephiroth knocked thrice, making her cringe as the wooden door shook dangerously. Under their feet, the small balcony creaked in protestation, and Aerith exhaled in relief when Kanny, the tallest of the group, appeared before them.

"Come in, Luna is waiting for you" she greeted with a large, inviting smile.

Motioning for them to enter, she led the way to the main room, which was square in shape and held nothing else than a wide, round table in its middle. Sitting comfortably, Luna tapped her fingers on its white, dirty surface and acknowledged their presence with a nod. Yet, before anyone could speak, Yolle, the shortest, ran to Aerith with a look of pure bewilderment.

"Whoa, Aerith! You look wonderful in my uniform!" She beamed, "You know, maybe Luna would recruit you in our little group"

"Thanks, but…" the brunette began, searching for an appropriate answer.

Behind her, the sound of creaking leather indicated Sephiroth's displeasure as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yolle, they obviously did not come here for that. If you don't mind, please leave us" Luna interfered, noting Aerith's small blush.

Frowning, Yolle excused herself and left them to talk about business.

"So, Sephiroth. You said to have some questions for me" the red haired leader began, motioning for them to take a seat. "But my answers will be more efficient if I get to ask some of my own first"

"Go on" The silver haired man approved, sitting in front of the woman.

"Alright. Where exactly do you two come from? _Who_ are you?"

Even if her question was anticipated, Sephiroth felt his jaw clench in annoyance.

"How does it concern you?"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"This planet swarms with many foreign races and entities. I already guessed, this is not your birthplace. Like I said, I need to know your origins if I want to properly understand your situation"

Clearing her throat, Aerith came to stand by Sephiroth's side.

"We…are from a planet named Gaia. After it withered away, we awoke in this world. I was the last of the Cetra race at the moment of my…death" the brunette explained, fidgeting nervously.

"What about you?" Luna turned to Sephiroth.

"Same thing. Now, tell me about your world"

"This planet is called Hinan. I was born here, but half of the population comes from other worlds" the red head explained, catching their full attention. "Hinan is in constant evolution. It grows endlessly and rejuvenates itself by absorbing the life force of dieing planets"

"You already know, I am certain, that every living thing eventually perishes, even planets. This circle is unstoppable, and to prevent total annihilation, each world has its own self defence system"

'Weapons' Aerith mentally remarked, nodding.

"However, said system often fails to fulfill its purpose. Many planets are left to float in the endless void of space, its flows of life slowly drying away. In theses cases, Hinan absorbs those planets and recycles them"

"…I think I get it" Aerith whispered thoughtfully, "Omega was our planet's last resort. It was supposed to absorb the Lifestream and leave Gaia when its time came.

Yet…Deepground messed with it and Vincent was forced to destroy the weapon. But I don't know if it was ever reborn…"

"I see. Well, that explains it, but this Omega would have probably ended up here anyway. If its goal was to sail the darkness of the cosmos to repopulate, Hinan would have sought it out" Luna commented.

As the women spoke, Sephiroth was awfully silent, vacantly staring at the table. He clearly remembered saying something similar to Cloud…

"Sephiroth? …Are you alright?" the chestnut haired woman worried, moving to meet his gaze.

"I heard enough for today" he retorted flatly, rising to his full height.

"As you wish. I'll do some searching about your Gaia and if I am lucky I may come across a recent map of this planet. Like I said, this worlds expands frequently, so, maps are quite rare"

Without a word, Sephiroth nodded and exited the house with a swift slam. In his wake, Luna lifted an eyebrow.

"Your friend seems a bit mad"

"Please forgive him. We are truly grateful for your help" Aerith bowed, trying to make up for Sephiroth's coldness.

"Yes _you_ are, I am certain. As for him, though…" the warrior stated as her two companions entered the room, "Something seems odd"

Under Luna's piercing blue gaze, Aerith shifted nervously.

"Are you sure it is wise for you to trust him?"

Averting her eyes, Aerith stayed silent, unable to find an honest answer. Soon, Luna sighed softly and stood, reaching her side.

"I know you lost all your belongings in the Akujo's lair. Maybe we should take advantage of the man's absence and go shopping"

"Yes, I'd love it" Aerith brightened, happy to drop the touchy subject.

The idea of a friendly day with other women also pleased her. It would be like all those decades ago, with Yuffie and Tifa. Still, a part of her wanted to find Sephiroth. She was worried, but maybe he needed some time alone.

After a productive day of shopping, four women ate around a rectangular table. All around, people talked cheerfully as Aerith took a bite of her burger. For a cheap restaurant, it was delicious.

"Oh goodness, just look at this guy!" Yolle beamed, looking in the direction of a slender, tall man.

He was wearing a dark suit matching the blackness of his hair. Watching him, Aerith was reminded of Tseng. With a thorough observation, she sighed. It was not him.

"He's nothing like Sephiroth, though" Kanny remarked.

"I have to agree here" their leader stated in a bored tone.

"What?!" Yolle exclaimed, eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "Are you beginning to like men?"

Luna shot her a nasty glare.

"Of course not. He just happens to look a bit feminine. I, for one, wouldn't mind trying him on"

Blushing madly, Aerith sunk in her seat. Suddenly, her food wasn't so easy to swallow. Thankfully, laughter echoed through the restaurant, chasing the bad images away.

Speaking of the man, he was nowhere to be found, and Aerith's worry only increased. What if he left? In that case, Luna's gang would probably look out for her. Still, for some reason, the brunette wished he didn't.

Out of town, sitting against a large tree, Sephiroth was pissed. As he observed the cloudy patterns decorating the sky, Luna's words rang through his mind like a mocking melody. Had his plans succeeded, _he_ would have become Omega itself. Yet, Aerith and the puppet had to destroy his efforts…However; it was just like she said. In the end, the result would have been the same.

'_Life always finds a way' _

Even after so long, the silver haired man remembered those words. Rufus Shinra, one of the greatest scums on Gaia, had pronounced them. And he was right. In success or failure, he would have been stuck here; there was no point in trying to deny it. The real problem was: he didn't feel fulfilled.

'I should be the ruler of those lands by now' Sephiroth mentally cursed, narrowing his eyes.

He knew he should go back to Aerith, but couldn't. If he did, he would hurt her. Granted, Sephiroth was not the kind to loose control easily. But now, he needed to kill something, and there were no monsters around. Shifting his gaze to the wide lake before him, the man rose to his full height. His energy required depletion. Quickly, he removed his garments, leaving only his pants on. Then, he took a deep breath, and plunged.

His solid body broke the icy surface, adrenaline burning under his skin. Using the totality of his strength, he dove deeper and deeper. Ears buzzing from the pressure, Sephiroth felt his thoughts fade with the waves; harshly yet peacefully. Behind him, silver strands flew like a moonlit curtain as he reached the bottom.

Glowing Mako eyes embraced the sandy depths, falling upon a pure white shell. In the green waters, it glowed ethereally. Intrigued, the man slid towards the object and took it carefully. Opening the shell, Sephiroth felt a smile tug at his lips. Inside, two pearls shone a pale green.

'Just like Holy' he reflected, remembering the white materia, 'They will look good on her'

Satisfied and in need of a deep breath, Sephiroth closed the shell and swam upwards, deploying one last burst of strength. At first, finding a gift for her wasn't part of his goal, but he liked the idea.

Aerith came back at nightfall, holding many shopping bags. Anxiously, she made her way to their hotel room and struggled with the key.

'I hope he came back' her mind repeated, even though she didn't quite understand why.

Unlocking the door, the maiden stepped inside and placed her purchases on the carpet. Standing near the bed, Sephiroth observed her silently as she straightened herself, finally noticing him.

"Oh, you're here!" she sang, eyes twinkling in relief, "I'm glad"

The man didn't answer. Instead, he stared at her smiling figure, unmoving. Apparently, she visited a hairstylist; one who could do a wonderful job.

Her chestnut mane was down, cascading down her back in softly curled waves. The split ends were gone; silky locks framed her face rather nicely. She was a beautiful abomination, and trapping her would be most delightful…eventually.

"Were you afraid of never seeing me again?" the man taunted, breaking his own trance.

"…Well…you still have to teach me how to defend myself" Aerith replied, avoiding another embarrassment.

"I see. We shall begin tomorrow, then"

"You wanted repayment, no? Did you decide?" the maiden retorted, putting a hand on her hip.

"Perhaps"

Raising an eyebrow, Aerith dismissed the slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"We'll only begin when I know what I'm getting into"

"Deal. I'll inform you of my choice tomorrow morning"

Intrigued, Aerith nodded, smiling. Then, a realisation fell upon her. For the first time, she saw him as a man. Not a killer, nor a monster. Maybe it was due to her friend's crude comments about his appearance. Or perhaps his current attire held the blame.

Instead of his trademark leather outfit, the swordsman wore simple cotton pants and a grey bathrobe, left open to reveal his well toned chest. His silver mane was slightly dishevelled; a few strands fell on his forehead, teasing his eyes. He looked like an average man, ready to turn in for the night.

Maybe, one day, she would stop resenting him. But for now, sleep demanded immediate attention.

"Goodnight, Sephiroth"

With that, Aerith entered the washroom without a pause; for she knew his answer would never come.

---------------------------

**A/N: So…how did I manage? A little better, I hope :P.**** By the way, thanks to everyone who keep reading, and mega thanks to those who encourage me.**


	14. Run

**A/N: Wow, I'm so ****glad, last chapter has got such a nice feedback. It has the greatest amount of reviews by now.**

**But, I figured that most people like or even prefer when I am less "straight-forward" so I decided to keep a balance between simplicity and elaborate details. I, myself, like details, but not when it's too much. **

**I hope my little experiment didn't bother you (lol), but well, I am here to get better, after all.**

** Oh...and there's a little reference to chapter 5.  
**

--------------------------

At dawn, Aerith stood by the window, her back facing Sephiroth. Brushing her silky curls, she hummed softly, and proceeded to tie her braid. In a corner of the room, the silver haired man leaned on the wall, glaring at her hands as they fumbled with a pink ribbon.

'I should have known' the man thought in annoyance, 'She bought distasteful garments again'

Oblivious, Aerith turned to look at him, smiling sweetly.

"Why do you stay in a dark corner, Sephiroth?" she chirped, "Come here, the sun is really beautiful"

Indifferent, the swordsman complied, and turned his attention to the open window.

Truthfully, Aerith was quite right. Low in the sky, the sun hovered gloriously beyond the rooftops, painting the clouds in various pastel shades. Still rising, it stood close to the planet and seemed to be larger than usual. Subtly, Sephiroth glanced at the peaceful being standing by his side.

"I have something for you" he began slyly.

"Hm? What is it?" she sang, cocking her head to the side.

"I found those yesterday" Sephiroth stated neutrally, digging under his leather coat, "I thought you might like them"

Intrigued, Aerith didn't protest as he took her hand in his, uncurling her fingers. For an instant, their eyes met; before something cold rolled on her skin, finishing its course to snuggle in her palm's warm heart.

"Oh, Sephiroth…" she breathed, admiring the pearls, "They're so beautiful"

Softly, she closed her hand and brought it to her chest. A strong pounding shook under her fist with each beat of life; pulsing blissfully.

"…Why?" the maiden whispered, her eyes searching his.

"Don't be so surprised. It was a random discovery"

He spoke emotionlessly, and a flicker of annoyance briefly crossed the woman's figure.

"I see. But still, this is very nice of you"

After a moment of silence, Aerith's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I'll have a better look outside!" she exclaimed, before running to the door.

In an instant, she was out of the room, making her way through the inn's silent corridors.

Sephiroth followed, and found her standing on the sidewalk, holding a pearl at eye's level. Caught by the sphere's slick surface, the sun's gold rays shone a pale, calming shade of green. Beholding its beauty, Aerith drew a warm, melancholic smile. Long ago, she often marvelled at her mother's materia. Its pure, translucent glow always blessed her with a feel of belonging. Now, in times of loneliness, she secretly yearned for it.

"Thank you!" the maiden exclaimed, throwing her arms around the swordsman's neck.

Taken off guard, Sephiroth froze as Aerith hugged him tightly. However, his senses quickly registered the situation, and a devious smirk drew itself on his lips. An unfortunate old woman walked by in time to notice the gesture, and shivered icily.

Snaking an arm around the maiden's waist, Sephiroth recognized this as a perfect occasion to make his proposition. In exchange for training, he could have asked anything. But, he was now perfectly certain of his decision. Yes, this shall be a nice act in his play…

"I have decided" he whispered, his hot breath teasing her neck.

"What do you mean?" she questioned, pulling away.

"Did anyone ever try to train you?" he inquired, pushing her question aside.

"Well, yes…Zack did but he eventually gave up…"

Sephiroth nodded sharply.

"You never learned" he stated matter-of-factly, "Because he treated you like a porcelain doll"

"What?" Aerith spat, clearly not getting his point.

"In the past, I have trained with high-ranked soldiers. My ways are harsh, and in order for you to learn, it'll be no different" he explained, his calculating eyes piercing through her.

"…I see…" the woman fidgeted nervously.

"That's why I'll ask you to trust me. This is the only thing I want in return"

For a moment, she stayed silent, eyes wide. Surely, Sephiroth had hit his head, hard.

"…That's it? You want my trust?"

"Yes. Also, I need the assurance that my work won't go to waste"

This sounded fishy…

"Oh?" Aerith arched a sceptical eyebrow.

"I won't train someone who is unable to strike. A few days ago, your instincts saved you" he began, "…Do you remember when I slaughtered that horrendous villager?"

She remembered all too well, and a nod was the only response she could muster.

"I want to make sure you understand what I tried to tell you that day"

With each word escaping Sephiroth's lips, a new layer of ice hardened his features. Swallowing hard, Aerith took a step back.

"You are already doomed if you refuse to attack before survival instincts overwhelm you. Prove to me, Aerith, that you are no longer a victim" he challenged, his voice dangerously cold.

Taking a step forwards, the man noticed a flicker of fear shadowing her eyes. Good, she took the bait.

"Now…run"

"W-what? This isn't funny…" she stammered, her heart racing.

Briefly wondering how a wonderful morning could have taken such a turn, Aerith moved back shakily.

"As my apprentice, you shall obey my every command. So, run. _Now_"

This time, his tone was downright _frightening_. Her heart skipping a beat, Aerith turned on her heels and ran.

Conveniently, due to the early hour, the streets were empty. The old lady had long ago disappeared from Sephiroth's threatening sight. Through the calm silence, frantic footsteps and the faint rustling of leather echoed.

'What's gotten into him?' the fleeing woman panicked, stealing a glance over her shoulder.

A few feet behind, her pursuer walked at an incredible pace. His features were hard, merciless.

Of course, she was oblivious to one fact: he was simply analysing her moves. Already, his trained eyes could notice her slight clumsiness, as well as sings of panic. The woman probably didn't think about a destination; her feet simply carried her away. Soon enough, Aerith reached the borders of the town and found herself in the middle of a vast, grassy plain. Immediately, her disorientation became painfully obvious. She was an easy prey; that much was certain.

But, this new landscape prompted her to run faster, and Sephiroth picked up his own pace. Once again, she stole a glance in his direction…and tripped as he suddenly began to run. Smirking in amusement, the swordsman observed the way her body fell forwards and landed ungracefully on a rocky shore.

'She falls like a newborn child' Sephiroth mocked internally. This would certainly leave bruises.

The swordsman reached Aerith's side before she had time to fully stand up. Roughly, he tackled her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her chest. Then, Sephiroth knelt above the woman and trapped her body between his legs. In a swift move, his fingers dug into Aerith's shoulder, rolling her onto her back.

"Let me go!" she screeched, trying to squirm away.

Unfazed, the swordsman flattened his palm on her sternum to keep her still.

Beneath him, Aerith panted, her cheeks red. Exhaustion already showed itself, and Sephiroth purposefully left her arms free. He had seen enough and was about to free her, when a tiny fist suddenly emerged and connected with his jaw. Taken aback, the swordsman jerked backwards, freeing her legs.

"You dirty woman…" he growled as Aerith sprang to her feet and dropped a large rock, "There was no need for violence"

Shocked by her own actions, the maiden stood still, eyes wide.

"What?!…Then why did you chase me?!" she exclaimed, "You wondered if I could strike, well I do!"

Brushing a hand over his jaw, Sephiroth grunted.

"I needed to analyse your most basic weaknesses in order to properly begin your training" he explained, rising to his full height, "Without the feel of danger, your reactions wouldn't have been accurate enough"

"You've scared me just for that? You're crazy!"

"Perhaps. But it also confirmed one thing: you do not trust me"

Aerith knew she should reply, but the words collided inside her brain, and came out as a shocked silence.

"Now, you will change into proper clothing. After dinner, I shall try to teach you how to fall without hurting yourself. You will need it"

With that, he turned his back to her and walked towards Lorely.

A few hours later, Luna flicked the pages of a dusty old book, standing in an equally unkempt room. Sighing in boredom, she took a glance at her watch.

'Damn that old scholar. He always makes people wait' she muttered internally.

With a flick of her wrist, the book fell on a wooden shelf and lifted a grey cloud in its wake.

"Oh, Luna! Forgive my old bones" a raspy voice cheered as said scholar appeared, descending a small staircase.

"Yes, I'm sure you weren't watching those cartoons again" Luna grunted, rolling her eyes, "Anyways, do you know anything about the last merged planet? …Gaia, I think, was its name"

"Straight to the point" the grey haired scholar mumbled, "But yes, of course I do know a few things. Why?"

"I've met two remnants. They need information"

"Hmph! Why didn't you tell them to come see me?"

"Because your mouth is too big and never shuts. You would end up saying too much, in front of a man better left in the dark"

Far from denying her words, he coughed a senile chuckle.

"Well, I can tell you this: Gaia certainly was a weird place. From what I heard, its people constantly tried to destroy it" the scholar began, before finally getting serious, "Gaia's will was passed on to Shikyo"

"I see…Shikyo is the guardian of Radiant Garden, right?"

The man nodded.

"Is this where Gaia's people were sent?" the woman asked.

The day before, Aerith had briefly spoken about her lost friends, and how she longed to find them. This was the real reason behind Luna's visit, since the senile man made an obsessive hobby out of studying the worlds.

"No. Most of them ended up at the end of this continent, in the Caloa district. But, very few were regenerated"

Hearing this, Luna smiled sadly. Before Aerith left, she would make sure to have a moment alone with her. The Cetra maiden deserved to know, about the guardians, the dangers of this world…and Gaia's remnants.

"What's so horrible about this man?" the geezer suddenly asked.

"…Nothing much, really" Luna sighed, "But death is written in his eyes"

Shaking his head, the man turned to his bookshelves. He knew just what might interest her.

Meanwhile, Aerith lay on a white blanket, spread on the fresh grass. Hands tucked behind her head, she observed the sky, taking bites of a sandwich. To Sephiroth's command, she now wore a pair of blue shorts and a comfortable top. In exchange, though, Aerith forced him to have a picnic with her.

"Sephiroth…will you still train me even if I don't…trust you…much?" the brunette asked shyly.

"It depends. I'll stop if you don't cooperate"

Aerith sighed softly, feeling a bit bad for hitting him. But he had it coming. After all, the man did imply that she had to do it…

"This talk about the woman you killed…was it all for show?"

"Partially. I do want you to know what I meant back then"

For a moment, silence fell. Slightly uncomfortable, Aerith swallowed hard.

"…Was it like that for you, as well? …Did you…learn to kill for survival?"

Her voice was soft, almost inaudible. It took a moment for him to answer.

"Yes" he said flatly, "My first victim was a scientist. This one particularly liked to torture me"

His tone was thick with cold indifference, and Aerith felt a chill run down her spine.

"I…I'm sorry. I never thought about it this way…"

Intrigued by the woman's sorrowful voice, Sephiroth glanced at her. Truly, it was fascinating, how she would react so strongly to such a trivial truth, while violence taught her nothing.

Then, her sparkling emeralds met his, and a smirk tugged at his lips, unnoticed.

"I promise I'll try" she said, smiling softly, "To...trust you…a bit more"

Sephiroth nodded, and stood up.

"Gather your things. Your training shall begin now"

"Yes" Aerith approved, standing as well.

Suddenly, her cheery self was back, and Sephiroth thought that, at least, she wouldn't be so defenceless once he left her. Because he would surely do so, when he had enough…

-----------------------

**A/N:****I know their relationship may seem to get a little softer, but this is the calm before the storm. **


	15. Proximity Part One

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. **

** A/N : Here's a new chapter, I wanted to post it for my birthday but didn't manage! ****Anyway it comes only a few days late so I'm still happy! **

**Hem…enough rambling. On with the fic!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Proximity: Part One **

* * *

Even though the sun radiated brilliantly outside, Luna was locked in her hideout, nose buried deep in the brownish pages of an old book on myths and legends. Two neat piles of documents also rested on each side of the table, unread or already finished. As always, her companions were never far, and subtly stole glances at their leader as they passed by the main room.

"Say Luna…you've been at it since yesterday. Won't you tell us what those dusty books are?" Yolle observed, snatching a bottle of apple juice from the fridge.

"Quiet…" the redhead mumbled, frowning as she stumbled upon something rather…interesting.

Not one to give up easily, Yolle sneaked behind Luna's shoulder and took a peek. Her leader, it seemed, was currently devouring some story about a holy maiden and her enemy; a silver winged angel. Thinking it to be rather neat, Yolle proceeded to read more attentively.

The tale's title was _"The Planet's Maiden"_. On the first paragraph, a young, extremely tall and unearthly woman was described as the key to saving a planet on the brink of destruction. She was the last of her kind, fated to destroy a great calamity: the fallen seraph of destruction. To do so, however, the maiden's spirit had to be freed from its prison of flesh, hence the sacrifice of her own life. The actual story narrated the quest of her afterlife.

'Oh…it's only another one of those stories made to scare children' Yolle thought, a bit deceived.

"It's not like you to read fairytales like that" she remarked, taking a sip of her juice.

"Are you dumb?" the read-head groaned. "This may be exaggerated a whole lot and not at all accurate, but…"

Reading the last line, she folded the page's corner and closed the book.

"…This is…weird. I wonder if it's a coincidence…" she sighed, closing her tired eyes.

"What coincidence?"

"The old man lent me those books…and this story was…about a planet named Gaia. Aerith said she was the last of her kind, a Cetra. According to him, they were an immigrant race in search of a land of pure happiness; protectors of life and earth. It does fit the description"

'And…Sephiroth refused to give a straight answer when I asked who he is, or was' she thought, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Besides, I found some historical records about Gaia. It _is_ true that a gigantic asteroid impacted it a few hundred years ago…we knew because Hinan was almost in its path" she continued.

"But it's only a stupid tale" Yolle retorted with a chuckle.

"…You're probably right…but I'm going to investigate"

On that note, Luna rose to her full height and left the room. She had business to attend to.

* * *

Outside town, Sephiroth sat, watching lazily as Aerith tripped and fell with an undignified squeal. The water bucket she had been trying to keep balanced atop her head followed, and spilled its contents all over her chest. Discouraged, the swordsman sighed, his chin sitting comfortably on a slack fist. At least, he consoled himself, she tried. Sephiroth assumed her skills were average, yet to his eyes it meant less than nothing. The woman had poor balance, low endurance, and harboured no brute strength. Aerith definitely had to work on that, or else he would be unable to train her.

"Sephiroth!" she growled, hands clenched into fists, "What is the point of this? I won't learn to defend myself by walking around with a bucket on my head!"

Keeping his lazy posture, the swordsman grunted in annoyance.

"You will never be able to wield a weapon if manoeuvring your own body is nothing short than impossible" he mocked.

Even if her pride ached to throw a nasty reply, Aerith knew Sephiroth was most likely right. After all, _he_was the expert.

Glaring daggers, she swallowed her temper down, and retrieved the empty bucket.

"Alright, you win. But I don't need another wild shower today, so can't we just move on to the real training?" she whined, walking towards him.

"As you wish. However, I expect better results tomorrow" Sephiroth agreed flatly, standing up.

The flower girl nodded, and tried her best to forget about the way her clothes currently stuck to her like a second skin.

As of now, her training consisted of a few simple tasks. Early in the morning, she jogged around the shore, stopping only when Sephiroth ordered it. Of course, his dismissal never came before signs of obvious exhaustion showed themselves. Following this little warm-up, Aerith enjoyed the blessings of dinner, and then came the hellish torture of walking on a rocky path with a heavy bucket. Naturally, she took an unwanted shower before finally proceeding to lessons of basic judo. However, it was only her second day of training, and Sephiroth focused on simple tactics; such as how to accomplish relatively safe falls. Basically, all Aerith had to do was to let herself be held in various ways and be thrown to the ground. So far, the flower girl succeeded only in getting hurt, but it was to be expected. No one could learn so fast, and Aerith was not the kind to be discouraged so easily.

Even so, the brunette had no desire to be seen by Sephiroth; or anyone, wearing wet clothes.

"Can I go change…please?" she asked sheepishly.

The swordsman didn't answer immediately. He simply observed her in slight amusement. If possible, Aerith turned even redder, and squirmed under his piercing gaze.

"No. Come here, now"

Expecting to be obeyed, Sephiroth extended a gloved hand for her to take. Frowning, Aerith shot him one last glare and slid her small fingers in his large palm.

Satisfied, the swordsman drew a sly smile in reward, and pulled her close to him. Immediately, Sephiroth began explaining things about the holds he was about to show her, and how to counter them. But the flower girl only half listened; he held her too close for comfort, which was rather hard to get used to. Nonetheless, Sephiroth seemed oblivious and wrapped an arm just below Aerith's neck, pressing her against his chest.

Instantly, the woman's breath hitched, and her body stiffened. She barely heard his voice, revealing how to escape when held like this. Reason told her to relax, that he didn't mean any harm, but an icy shiver silenced it. Somehow, Aerith's current state of dress reminded her of that night, when Sephiroth broke into her home. Before she managed to flee outside, he caught her from behind, just as he did _now_.Her dress had clung to her back then, drenched with cold rain as he ripped it apart…

But, the memory of his _eyes_ was what achieved to completely erase reality. For an instant, something…dark- a cryptic hunger, ignited those reptilian depths. She remembered her own fear, a blinding _terror_, seizing, numbing…

'Get a grip!' she scolded herself, 'I can't learn self-defence without physical contact…I'm being ridiculous'

Eyes closed, Aerith drew a shaky breath, harsh through her constricted throat, a relaxing glimpse…Yet, before she managed to exhale softly, a sharp movement threw her down, hard. In the blink of an eye, Aerith's back hit the ground, and widened emeralds shot open. Knocked out of the woman's lungs, the air escaped her lips in a pained gasp.

"How hopeless are you?" Sephiroth growled, bending down to kneel above her "It would be wise to listen while I'm addressing you"

Dumbfounded, Aerith blinked, then realized. Of course he noticed her little escape in dreamland, and talking to a wall certainly wasn't pleasant.

"I'm sorry…I…" she stammered shamefully.

Unable to bear his flaming gaze, Aerith rolled her head to the side. Heart racing, she swallowed hard, nearly suffocating from the lack of personal space.

"I told you to cooperate, or else I will not waste my time any longer. It would be best _not_ to try my patience" the swordsman warned, removing himself from her, "Now tell me, what distracted you so?"

At the loss of contact, Aerith straightened herself, breathing deeply- freely. Sephiroth noticed, and _almost_ frowned.

"It's nothing…forget it. I…it won't happen again"

In a flash, he was before her again, gripping her chin between gloved fingers. Their eyes locked, and Aerith flinched. Berating herself, she tried to regain composure. After all, why should she feel bad for something _he_ caused, in the first place?

"Stop taking me for a fool" Sephiroth hissed impatiently.

His voice dripped with authority, and a flicker of defiance rose through Aerith's body. Narrowing her eyes, she slapped his hand away and stood, ready to give a piece of her mind. Sephiroth wanted an answer? He would get one.

"You grasped me, just like that night, when you ripped my clothes in half under a storm!" she spat angrily, "I had déjà-vu and couldn't bear your contact. Honestly…did you expect me to forget it so easily?"

Slightly surprised, the swordsman observed her silently. To him, this night was a thing of the past. He had been so angry at the woman, so eager to make her suffer, he didn't think. His thirst for revenge clouded his judgment, and such blind impatience now shown its ugly repercussions. Nonetheless, he would fix his own errors.

But then, someone had to clear their throat, and both turned to notice a perplexed Luna, standing a few feet from them. The look plastered on her face was obvious; she had been listening.

"Oh, Luna…what are you doing here?" Aerith asked, blushing.

The redhead eyed them suspiciously, then shrugged. She would have plenty of time to question Aerith, later.

"Well, I wanted to invite you to the movie theatre; the others are busy and can't accompany me…so I searched for you"

"I see. But how did you find us?" the flower girl wondered.

"Easy. I figured the women in town would know which way Sephiroth went"

"Oh…"

Embarrassed, Aerith lowered her eyes to the ground. In a way, she was grateful to Luna for stopping their argument. Who knows how worse it could have become.

"So, are you interested? Entertainments like this are not free, but I'll pay for you" Luna explained, silently crossing her fingers.

She needed to have a conversation with Aerith as soon as possible, alone.

"I'd love to go" Aerith chirped, turning to Sephiroth.

Indifferent, the swordsman observed the small twinkle in the woman's sweet eyes. Well…he had some steam to let off…and sitting for hours wouldn't do.

"Go ahead; I'm done wasting my time here"

Under Aerith's shocked gaze, Sephiroth turned on his heels and headed south. His long strides carried him away fast enough, and Luna cheered inwardly.

"Why did he have to…be so mean?" the brunette complained.

"Well…don't worry too much. He's not a child; give him some time to cool off" the red-head said with a reassuring smile.

"Yes, you're right"

"Good. Let's be off, then. The movie starts in an hour" Luna added, before eying Aerith up and down, "But you might want to change"

"Hum…yes" the brunette stuttered, blushing fiercely. Her clothes were not simply wet, but also decorated with dirt. If only the ground could swallow her…

Amused, Luna drew a half-smile, motioned for Aerith to follow, and headed towards the city.

Behind her, the flower girl sighed softly. She felt utterly drained, and hurt. Aerith now realized it fully; somewhere along the way, she came to care for Sephiroth as a companion. A temporary one, maybe, but still… His words struck deeper than she would have expected. She managed to infuriate him, and he could very well refuse to continue her training. Somehow, the simple thought of it was saddening.

'I will make up for today's mistake' she resolved, if only to soothe her heavy heart.

* * *

The day went by in a flash, and before she knew it, Aerith found herself in a small restaurant, sitting in front of Luna. Outside, a red dusk announced the coming darkness and promised a bright morning.

"The guy in the movie was such an asshole" Luna remarked, then took a sip of her drink.

Not about to disagree, Aerith giggled, thoroughly content with her day. In Gaia she rarely had enough money to enjoy movies, and the experience was memorable.

Soon enough, the waitress greeted them with a plastic smile, notepad in hand. Luna, a regular, ordered first and advised Aerith's final choice. The waitress scribbled quickly, then strode away with clicking heels.

"It will be a while before she comes back with our orders" Luna stated, seeing this as an opportunity to speak privately. "So, tell me…how did you meet Sephiroth?"

Immediately, Aerith's face fell.

"Hm…well…I met him in Radiant Garden…when I awoke on this planet, I was there. He was the only one from Gaia, so I decided to stick with him" the brunette explained, wishing to leave it at that.

"I see…Shikyo took care of you personally, then" the red-head stated with a half-smile.

"…Shikyo?" Aerith repeated with a frown soon replaced by enlightenment, "Oh! Yes, she was the first person I encountered. How did you know?"

"Radiant Garden is one of the shelters made to accommodate the remnants; like you. Each of those shelters are guarded by celestial beings…like Shikyo"

Bewildered, Aerith nodded, waiting for her friend to provide more information.

"You see, those guardians are empty shells, filled by the wills of dying planets. Shikyo is Gaia's vessel"

For a moment, silence fell upon them as the flower girl digested Luna's words. She did not remember much of the woman, yet her cryptic smile stayed engraved in Aerith's memory. A riddle seemed hidden behind those thin, pale lips; Gaia's will. But…only Sephiroth awakened in Radiant Garden, under Shikyo's observation. Why him? What about the others, her friends?

"Luna..." Aerith whispered, voice drowned in sorrow, "Did they…do you think my friends remained dead?"

Moved, the red-head smiled sadly, and placed a comforting hand on her friend's forearm.

"I don't know, but there's still hope. True, Shikyo is the one who determined their fates, but you and Sephiroth…I think, probably had a special treatment, for some reason. The other remnants were scattered in a Rosle, a city south from here. If you go there, you may find your friends"

Those words were enough, and Aerith's hopeful eyes locked with hers. Drawing a smile of complicity, Luna dug in her jacket's breast pocket and produced a piece of paper. Quickly, she unfolded what revealed itself as a map, lacking in details but better than nothing. Wide pencil-drawn circles indicated a few spots on the yellowish paper; it seemed Luna came prepared.

Excited, Aerith paid careful attention to the red-head's explanations. Pointing the circle closest to Lorely, Luna described it as a watch tower, and forbade Aerith to go anywhere near it. Deceived, the brunette asked why, but her friend refused to answer and moved to the next indications. Those were the towns and villages surrounding Rosle, possibly the new homes of Gaian's. Luna then warned her not to get her hopes up; for only a select few were recycled.

When the waitress came back with their plates, the map swiftly retreated to Luna's pocket, and Aerith fidgeted in her seat. In all evidence, she could barely control herself.

"I have to leave soon!" she exclaimed with a bright smile, "Tomorrow, maybe, if Sephiroth is ready"

Luna frowned. She still had questions which needed answers, and planned to mount her motorcycle for a quick visit to Radiant Garden, tonight if necessary. Sephiroth might be a great danger to Aerith, therefore her conscience refused to leave it at that.

So, she took upon herself to convince the flower girl to stay at least another day. Already, Aerith was quite attached, which lead to a quick agreement. Their last day together would be memorable, indeed.

The food was delicious enough to calm the flower girl, and they left the restaurant soon after nightfall. Once outside, Luna handed the map to Aerith, who felt an increasing need to find Sephiroth. Therefore, both women headed back to the inn; only to find an empty room. Worried, Aerith frowned, wondering if he simply left her to fend for herself. Maybe he had enough of her childish antics. After all, Sephiroth asked her to trust him, and got the exact opposite.

'He tries to help me, and I let him down. I'm such a fool…'

"Seems like no one's here" Luna remarked, cutting through her self-pitying, "Let's go search for him"

Reassured, Aerith smiled sweetly, nodding. As they headed out, she felt warm, glad to have met such a very good friend. Parting with her would be hard.

'We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it'

It took a while for the women to find Sephiroth. He was a solitary man, hence his need to hide far from town, near a small forest. Masamune in hand, the swordsman executed slow, graceful movements. Like an extension of his body, its deadly blade glittered sharply under the moonlight's silver caress. Both girls stopped a fair distance away, as if treading on holy grounds.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Aerith whispered.

At loss for words, Luna nodded. _He_ was magnificent. Admiring him, she was reminded of that strange fairytale…a silver winged angel, fallen god of death. Those words described Sephiroth all too well.

Slowly, the man felt their gazes upon him and turned, his face a calm mask of indifference. Masamune returned to its sheath as her master's eyes fell on Aerith. If he possessed wings, Luna imagined they would be tainted in blood.

* * *

**A/N: The tale is like a weird version of "The Maiden who travels the planet"**


	16. Proximity Part Two

**Chapter 16:**

**Proximity: Part II **

* * *

After a few goodbyes, Luna left, and Aerith sat on the fresh grass, motioning for Sephiroth to do the same. Without a word, the swordsman complied, sitting close yet keeping a comfortable distance. 

"I'm sorry for this afternoon" Aerith spoke softly, eyes raised to the sky.

"Hm" was Sephiroth's only answer, even though he knew it was a poor one.

Subsequently to a long day of musings, the silver haired man realised an important thing. For someone like Aerith, a simple apology would be enough to put a balm on the past. Only a few words were needed, but he wouldn't- _couldn't_ say it. No matter the results it could provide, Sephiroth would _never _lower himself in excuses. But the real reason for his incapability was very simple: he was not sorry. Maybe his assault on her person had been thoughtless, but Sephiroth certainly didn't regret it. In fact, he often ached to do it again to, feel her against him; trapped. So, an apology would be a joke. A promise not to reiterate might do the trick, but it was obviously out as well.

Sephiroth also realised how much those last days grated on his nerves. Slowly but surely, Aerith was drawn to him, as expected. However, the swordsman constantly needed to drown his darkest needs, and lock them up for later use. In all honesty, that night under the rain had been heavenly, and seeing her in a drenched attire didn't help in the least. He _needed_ to bent the woman to his will, but couldn't give in, or risk loosing his prey for good.

"I thought about it, and…now I know why you asked for my trust. I still wish to learn…and I'll try harder, but…" Aerith began after a long silence, "I…can hardly bear your proximity"

Sephiroth kept his stoic mask in place, even though he wanted to grunt. He already figured _that_ out, since it was the root of his frustration.

"Can you give me another chance?" she pleaded, turning to look at him.

Her dark emeralds twinkled in hope, and an idea formed itself in his devious mind.

"Perhaps I shall. But first, this…inconvenience needs to be fixed"

"Yes, I know…what about first thing tomorrow?" Aerith proposed.

"No, I'd rather begin now" the swordsman declared slyly, and proceeded to undo his shoulders pads.

Aerith knitted her eyebrows in confusion as the silver garments fell to the ground with a sharp thud. Freed from any possible nuisance, Sephiroth slithered closer to Aerith and wrapped an arm around her slim waist. His movements were carefully measured; slow and deliberate.

Surprised beyond reason, the brunette stiffened immediately, lips parting in silent protest. Encouraged, the man smiled. This was how he liked her: wary yet willing, free for him to shield or crush. At the moment, her pink lips and peach skin tempted him to do the latter; another urge to be repressed.

"I don't think this will help with my training" she said shyly, only to be pulled flush against his side.

"This is proximity, no?" the man retorted smoothly, "If you can fall asleep like this, I'll consider giving you more lessons"

Slightly offended, Aerith began to wonder why she struggled to get along with him. He was most likely still a bastard, after all. Heck, she actually _used_ him to reach her friends without being attacked in the process. Once in the company of a trustworthy ally, Aerith planned to leave and never see him again.

'No matter the reasons, I _do_ care. Besides, it will make the journey more enjoyable…and I may fail to find anyone' she concluded, sighing heavily.

Sephiroth held her still, and even though she began to relax, Aerith wasn't quite comfortable. His warmth was certainly welcomed, however, and the brunette snuggled closer. Her cheek rested against the man's broad shoulders, thankfully free of armour.

In the distance, a motorcycle hummed, reminding Aerith of her decision to continue their journey as soon as possible.

"I wish to leave Lorely in a day or two. I still want to travel and discover more about this world" she declared, careful not to mention anything about her friends. Obviously, he would learn soon enough, but she didn't need another confrontation on this day, "Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. There is no need to stay here any longer than necessary" the swordsman agreed flatly.

"Good!" Aerith exclaimed cheerfully, "Luna gave me a map, and indications. There are some villages and towns a few miles south of here, I wish to visit them"

The flower girl felt a pang of guilt. Maybe she should just tell him…But what would happen then? Or worse, how was he going to react if his path met those of his former enemies? Aerith really didn't want to even think about it, especially if Cloud was involved. For now, it was best to stay quiet…

"I see" the man retorted suspiciously, "Do you have a particular reason?"

"Well…I'm just curious" Aerith blushed. She was really bad at lying, and Sephiroth already had an idea about her true objective.

After all, according to Luna's words, others were certainly revived as well. It was only logic to think so. Aerith was far from stupid; therefore she might hope to find a familiar face. Sephiroth knew, yet didn't plan to let it show anytime soon. Eventually, he would deal with the problem. Perhaps she would serve as a good weapon against those worms…

"But what about you? Do you have plans, now that you know where we are?" the flower girl asked, breaking his train of thoughts.

"I have yet to decide whether this planet needs to be cleansed" Sephiroth replied casually.

Aerith's sudden need to jump away was countered by the swordsman's iron grip.

"You can't be serious!" she screeched, eyes wide.

"Oh? Why shouldn't I?" the man arched an eyebrow.

The flower girl grunted, squirming against his grasp. How dare he speak so carelessly about destroying a planet? Just when she thought he regained a little sanity…

"Why should you?" she retorted indignantly.

Sephiroth didn't expect his own question to be turned against him, and took a moment to ponder over it. Why? Maybe because he had no other purposes in life. Destruction defined him. Or perhaps the world would always be lower than dirt to his eyes, thus the need to purge it.

"Do you really despise humanity so much?" Aerith asked softly, "What about love, beauty, and friendship? Once upon a time, I'm certain that you experienced them. Was it not precious enough?"

For a moment, Sephiroth was reminded of someone from his past. Someone important. Yes, he did experience those fleeting illusions. But in the end, no, it hadn't been enough to stop him.

"Who are you now? The hero or the monster?" the flower girl spoke calmly, eyes dark with sorrow.

Sephiroth gritted his teeth. A monster…how dare she! Yet, in a sense, she was right.

"Perhaps I am both" he stated, slackening his grip. If she wanted to distance herself, so be it.

However, Aerith relaxed, leaning closer. She had hit a nerve, and noticed a slight flaw in his usually unbreakable defences. Shying away wouldn't do now.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" she asked after a moment, surprised by her own boldness.

Did she really _have_ to remind him of _that_?

"I suppose I did, a long time ago" the swordsman answered with an aggravated sigh.

"Was it beautiful?"

"No"_It was torture._

"Really?" Aerith remarked sceptically, "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No"

"Oh, that's too bad" she whined, "…Some other time, then?"

Sephiroth grunted in annoyance. If she didn't shut up, he would have to make her.

"In your next life"

Thankfully, Aerith giggled, then dropped the subject. She planned to try her luck later, though.

* * *

Far away, the low purring of an engine echoed through the black night, soothing its conductor. Like a blur, Luna's motorcycle sped by, leaving only a faint smell of exhaust in its wake. The woman mounting its black leather saddle rarely wore a helmet, and tonight was no different. Behind her, wild red hair flapped furiously, struggling against such high velocity. Her cheeks were tingling, but not unpleasantly so. In fact, the wind's icy slap provided a feel of ultimate freedom, bringing every inch of skin, every nerve, to life. It was a tremendous sensation; one that took reality to a whole new level. Only under midnight's stars did the air smell so pure, its touch feel so right. 

This combination of darkness and elation could be enough to appease anyone. However, while it still had the desired effect, a single thread anchored Luna to reality. An hour had already passed by since she left Aerith in that clearing, alone with Sephiroth. The two needed to talk, that much was obvious, probably to make up for whatever argument occurred between them. The flower girl was not in danger, at least for now. Luna already figured that, but couldn't help worrying. This was to be expected, though, considering her undying tendency to protect others, especially women. Innocence was something precious, and Luna fought to preserve it, whenever possible. Maybe, it served as a way to make up for her own disillusionment, hence the over protectiveness.

Such was the reason for the redhead's current ride. She needed to reach Radiant Garden at dawn, and have a meeting with Shikyo. Perhaps the woman would refuse to speak, or unveil useless truths. It could all be a waste of time, but Luna still needed to know. Who exactly was Sephiroth? What did he have to do with Aerith? And most of all, what would _she_ do, if her gut was right?

'Whatever happens, at least, I tried. Besides, I'm curious' she thought, gloved hands tightening around the accelerator, twisting it. Going faster would do; blind speed awakened conservative instincts, and drowned the mind.

* * *

The next day flowed smoothly. At dawn, a living pillow nudged Aerith awake, preparing her for training. To Sephiroth's amusement, the woman blushed furiously upon waking up in his arms. Last night, a stargazing session on her part turned into a peaceful slumber. Her silver haired companion simply held her through the night, and barely slept. He needed the rest, but too many thoughts occupied his mind. 

Around midday, the flower girl once again pleaded for a picnic, and went to fetch Luna. However, Aerith returned alone; her friend never came back home last night. Worried, the brunette barely spoke as she ate her sandwiches with a distant look. As for Sephiroth, he was pretty certain Luna could take care of herself. In spite of that, Aerith was impressively cooperative with him, and their training schedule actually progressed. No bucket fell on the sweet maiden; neither did she fear his touch. Sephiroth was impressed. A strange complicity seemed to flow between them, probably due to last night's interactions.

In the middle of the afternoon, Aerith giggled after successfully countering his hold. He had made it easy for her, but she didn't need to know that. She enjoyed herself thoroughly, as indicated her pink cheeks and twinkling eyes. But her laugh was cut short when a motorcycle passed by in furious speed. They recognized Luna as its conductor, even though only a blur of black and red could be seen. With some imagination, one could see a trail of flames left in its wake, and Sephiroth briefly doubted Luna's sanity. After all, even he knew the dangers implied when riding at top speed, especially without a helmet.

"It seems like your friend is back" the silver haired man remarked.

"Yes…but she looked a bit dangerous just now. I'll visit her later, besides, you still have things to show me" Aerith replied with a grin.

"I do?" Sephiroth arched an eyebrow.

"Of course"

The flower girl smiled teasingly, hands behind her back.

"Very well"

On that note, Sephiroth reached for her, then began explaining again. He was in a good mood, which hadn't happened since…too long. For now, he simply wanted to enjoy his time; headaches and schemes could wait.

* * *

**A/N: I thought a peaceful chapter was in order, so this one came to life! Lol... Anyway, hope you had a nice read.**


	17. Sweet, red dusk

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but I went on a trip, only to have exams after I came back, and then I worked on my novel (which is in French), so I didn't have much time for Fanfiction. **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Sweet, red dusk**

* * *

Utterly exhausted from a most productive trip, Luna locked herself in her room, not bothering to answer Yolle's questions. The redhead desired nothing more than to throw herself on her bed, and did exactly that. Landing on the soft mattress with a heavy sigh, the woman put a hand on her forehead, eyes closed. Behind the door, Yolle's whines could be heard, failing to win any attention. Luna briefly considered knocking her out, but her overloaded brain soon tuned Yolle out, and the idea was forgotten. Thoughts of Shikyo, Aerith and Sephiroth ran through her head like a deafening barrier, enforced by a strong headache.

The celestial woman, guardian of Gaia, was more than willing to give information; Luna learned it the hard way. In a show of naiveté the redhead didn't even know she possessed, she thought Shikyo would speak to her. After all, it was the way normal people communicated. But it seemed Luna had forgotten something: the guardians were _abnormal _people. If they could be called people at all… Either way, Luna never expected to _see_ Gaia's past. Hear about it, yes, but not live its dark days through fragmented dreams, lying in a gloomy room infected with the faint smell of leather. It was the exact same room where Sephiroth slept during the three years it took to regenerate his body, and the sheets still carried his scent.

At dawn, Luna had arrived in the celestial city with confidence, and approached Shikyo in the same way. Like always, she went straight to the point, asking about Aerith and Sephiroth: their past, and the reason why they were currently traveling together. Shikyo had simply smiled that sombre smirk of hers, then threw a fistful of white, soft sand right in Luna's unsuspecting figure. Before she could curse herself for having been caught off guard, Luna blacked out. In fact, the incident soon became a very petty thing over the apocalyptic images which began to hack through her brain.

A screaming planet, a blood red ball of fire falling from its black skies, and a tiny flicker of hope; an orb, glowing a pale green. Slowly, the pieces came together to form a tragic portrait. Sephiroth's blade, slicing through Aerith's middle like butter, the crimson blood tainting the pure white marble of an holy alter, the tears of a blond man…

Even the slumber forced upon her didn't prevent Luna from feeling sick. A nauseous knot tied itself in her stomach, and eventually brought back reality. In a flash, wide blue eyes had shot open as the woman awakened with a strangled gasp, lying on a hard bed. Around her, everything was dark, the white, plain walls haunted by unmoving shadows. The room was empty, except for the bed and Shikyo, who stood in a corner, watching with interest. As soon as Luna regained her senses, though, dark blue eyes impaled the guardian in a murderous glare. In a heartbeat, the redhead was beside her, dagger in hand.

The conversation that ensued was currently what truly lingered in Luna's mind, even as she lay on her own bed, safe and sound. The words still rang clearly, like a lingering poison…

"_You sadistic bitch!" she screamed, holding the weapon __in a trembling hand. "He's a danger to this planet- no, to humanity, and you restored his life!"_

"_Yes, I believe I did_

_By then, Luna was red with barely contained anger._

"_Why? Have you no respect for Aerith's sacrifice? For all I know, he might be planning to kill her, or worse! She deserves to live in peace, without fearing his presence!"_

_Unimpressed, Shikyo cocked her head to the side, a mildly amused smile touching her lips. _

"_I had a clear reason to arrange Aerith and Sephiroth's meeting in this place, and it is of no concern to you. Dangerous he might be, but not as long as she is around. She will be watching him. The closer the better." Shikyo replied causally, "But…what did you mean by 'fear his presence?' I don't think it is true, not anymore."_

_Luna lowered the dagger._

"…_Anyone would fear their murderer."_

"_Oh, really?" Shikyo mocked, "Do you really mean that? …Or are you just a bit subjective?"_

_Luna didn't answer. How dare she…!_

"_He is not your brother, Luna." _

Trying to chase this small sentence away from her mind, Luna rolled on her side, and curled into a foetal position.

'No…Sephiroth certainly is not my brother. He is even worse.'

However, Luna had to admit it; those words had struck too hard to be completely false. Shikyo had hit a nerve, a very sore one, and knew it. Damn those celestial nobodies…

'I…should think carefully before doing anything about Sephiroth. Maybe, this situation is above me…But I still have to make sure she's alright.' She told herself, pleading for sleep to overwhelm her.

* * *

Aerith's training ended just before dusk reddened the skies, and the flower girl immediately went to take a long, hot shower. Unlike the previous days, she had given her all, which meant sweaty skin and messy hair, not to mention sore muscles. As both of them were rather hungry, Sephiroth offered to go into town and bring back food for supper as she washed up; since he, the immaculate warrior, didn't need a bath yet. So, once her body was red and almost dizzy from the steaming water, Aerith turned off the shower and stepped out of the bath with a delighted sigh. Softly, she wrapped a fluffy white towel around her glistening body, and captured her drenched curls in another. Truly, training had been hard and exhausting, but thoroughly satisfying. For once, she was proud of herself for not disappointing her strict yet efficient teacher. Not to mention that she actually learned something, and felt a little less defenceless than before, even if it probably wasn't really the case. However, her muscles weren't quite as content as herself and protested to each of her movements with a sharp pain. The steaming, hot water of her shower had managed to remove some of the tension, yet nothing but time would appease the strain of overused muscles.

The rest of the washroom was also engulfed in blinding white steam, inducing a sudden need to breathe some fresh air. Carefully, Aerith trotted to the door and turned the knob, opening it to a small crack. The flower girl certainly didn't want Sephiroth to see her wandering around in a towel, so she poked her head out to take a quick look around.

'…Perfect! He's not there.' her mind exclaimed triumphantly as she opened the door fully.

Letting herself out of a bathroom turned sauna, Aerith padded to a small chair sitting in front of a chest of drawers decorated with a large mirror. With a sigh, she sat down and cocked her head to the side, closing her eyes. A quick self-induced massage certainly wouldn't hurt; besides, Sephiroth was out to buy supper and, for some reason, this specific action took an eternity for him to accomplish. He probably refused to eat anything but the best and examined every food on display carefully before making his choice. Aerith's mind pictured him doing just that, which brought a slight smile to her lips. It seemed just like him to behave this way.

However, better things were at hand now, and the flower girl promptly chased him from her mind. That done, Aerith proceeded to rub her right shoulder, drawing precise circles around each aching muscle. Meanwhile, a part of Aerith's brain still nagged at her, fearing Sephiroth's comeback. With another soft sigh, the brunette relaxed and quickly tuned it out…just like the sound of a door opening.

Sephiroth, unless it was his purpose to, never made much noise while doing anything; entering his hotel room included. So, it was with the slyness of a cat that he stepped inside and immediately caught sight of a half-naked maiden, her glistening shoulder blades facing his hungry eyes. She was sitting in front of a mirror, allowing him to see the peaceful expression softening her endearing face. Gently yet firmly, her graceful fingers worked on silky porcelain skin, making him wish those hands were his. Slowly, a smirk drew itself on his lips as he noiselessly placed his purchases on the night table, this time taking extra precautions to be silent. Enthralled, Sephiroth caught sight of a liquid diamond drop, sliding down Aerith's skin with an unbearable slowness. Narrowing his eyes, the swordsman almost growled in anticipation as he felt his own body get aflame. His glowing mako orbs never leaving the brunette's unsuspecting form, Sephiroth approached her. The woman almost begged for it, and now was the perfect time to seduce her.

Without much of a second thought, the swordsman brought a gloved hand to his mouth and captured the tip of a finger between his teeth. Slowly, he pulled, then dropped the now useless garment on the bed. Now standing behind the teasing maiden, the man freed his other hand from its tight leather confines, then lowered his face towards her creamy neck. With each passing second, Sephiroth found himself closer to her, his blood boiling furiously in his veins. Keeping a tight control, he placed a chaste kiss on the tender skin above Aerith's pulse, his eyes fixated on the mirror.

Immediately, the woman tensed and emerald eyes shot open. Upon feeling Sephiroth's smirk on her skin, she instantly froze, breath caught in her throat. In the mirror, their gazes met; one petrified, the other amused.

"Seph- what are you doing?" she stammered as he slowly removed his lips from her, only to let warm fingers trail along her right arm in a feathery touch.

As expected, no answer came from him. Carefully, his hand reached Aerith's shoulder, only to be grasped by frail, feminine fingers. Holding him with a strong grip, she swallowed hard and unconsciously tightened her grasp around the towel hiding her body.

"Please stop" she choked out, confusion evident on her face.

"You're the one who sent the invitation." the man replied slyly, before prying her fingers off of his.

Slightly offended, Aerith opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She certainly didn't mean to _invite_ him in the least, yet the situation was just too overwhelming for her senses to work properly. Besides, she was certain, no words could possibly stop him now.

Sephiroth, obviously, was perfectly at ease. Skilfully, his fingers removed hers from the way and began massaging Aerith's moist skin. To the flower girl's surprise, his hands were warm, and gentle. His skin felt slightly rough from years of swordsmanship, yet not unpleasantly so. With an impressive efficiency, he worked every knot tightening her muscles, his hot breath caressing her neck. His hair, soft and silky on her bare skin, tickled a shiver along her spine.

"Stop- what are you doing?" she repeated, completely at loss with herself.

"Don't make me use a sleep spell on you again." he breathed against her pulse.

Swallowing hard, she stayed perfectly still as he released her shoulder and shifted to attend to the left one. Once again, his lips brushed her skin, then his fingers began their bewitching massage. As he did so, countless interrogations ran through Aerith's mind. Images of the previous night flooded back to her, only to bring more questions. Maybe, after all, Sephiroth _was_ a man, and a man with needs. The idea only brushed her mind before, but now it was painfully obvious.

'Can he possibly…No…it's impossible. He can't think about me this way,' she wondered, clenching her eyes shut. 'Then, why is he…'

In less than ten minutes, Sephiroth felt like he had done enough, and rose to his feet. Disturbed by the sudden lack of warmth, Aerith opened her eyes. In the mirror, she met his glorious, impassive form looking back at her as if nothing ever happened.

"I brought noodles for supper, is that okay with you, milady?" he mocked, turning to get the almost forgotten food.

"Y-yes." the brunette stammered, wishing for the floor to swallow her whole.

* * *

The food was eaten in absolute silence. Aerith, now dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a matching top, made a point to avoid eye contact with Sephiroth. The noodles were extremely savoury; at least, the man definitely had good taste.

"When do you want to leave?" his voice broke the silence as he threw his empty bowl in the trashcan.

"Oh…I don't know" Aerith replied, daring to look at him.

"How about tomorrow?" he proposed in a tone which sounded more like an order.

"It's fine, but…I want to spend some time with Luna before we leave."

"Do it tonight, then."

Once again, his tone denied any protestation.

"Alright…I will go to her hideout and come back later, then." Aerith sighed.

Maybe, she would have a moment to speak with Luna about Sephiroth's strange behaviour. The redhead probably didn't have much experience with men, but still, Aerith wanted to hear at least one female opinion about the matter. Sephiroth couldn't possibly love her, the brunette was pretty sure of it. So…was it normal for men to behave this way around women? If Zack was any indication, then yes, it _was _normal. But then again, he was such a ladies man…

"You will not go alone." Sephiroth's voice cut through her train of thoughts, and she blinked at him, wondering, for a moment, what he meant.

"What? Why?" she exclaimed, desperate to have a conversation alone with her friend.

"It's dark outside, and any beautiful female like you would do well to avoid going out in the streets alone." He replied casually, keeping a straight face even as she blushed.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Oh, really? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember slaying a few thugs who tried to rape you, and would have certainly succeeded."

Aerith stayed silent for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Ok, you win. You can come, but don't blame me if you get bored."

"Deal."

On that note, Aerith discarded her own empty bowl, and then readied herself to leave. She wasn't about to let Sephiroth ruin her last moments with her friend. Somehow, she would find a moment alone with her. Even with him around, this night would be unforgettable.

By now, little did she know how right she was.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: When darkness collide.**

* * *


	18. Darkness collides

**A/N: I'm so disappointed!! But here is the new chapter, anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**Darkness collides.**

* * *

Sephiroth never felt so annoyed in his entire life. For their last night together, Luna decided to take Aerith to a club; a noisy, packed one. It had taken some convincing, but the flower girl accepted the offer, however refusing to drink anything alcoholised. Yet, here she was now, sitting at the bar with Luna, ready to order a drink after a few pretty pleases from the redhead. So, Sephiroth found himself alone, and currently stood in a dark corner, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come on General, I'm sure you are the perfect dancer!" Yolle exclaimed as she stood before him with glistening eyes.

She was, obviously, half drunk, and most of her exhibitions were on shut down mode. Not that she had much in the first place, though…

"It would be wise to go bother someone who's interested." the swordsman threatened.

"How dull are you?" she pouted, attracting a giggle from Kanny, who stood by her side, drink in hand.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at them. It took him almost an hour to find this specific spot, where the music wasn't so loud as to destroy his eardrums, only to be found by two louder girls. His wish for some peace and quiet was totally ruined now.

"Oh, I think someone's angry...Let's leave him alone" Kanny shouted to be heard, then grabbed Yolle's hand.

In the blink of an eye, they were out of sight, probably in search of some drunkard willing to humiliate himself on the dance floor.

Exhaling in relief, Sephiroth turned his attention to Aerith, who was still at the bar, speaking to Luna about something; he obviously couldn't hear from his spot.

"Luna… are you sure about this? I've only tried this once and I felt like my throat would burn and melt." The flower girl protested as her friend ordered a drink for them.

"Trust me, you'll like it" Luna declared confidently. "Anyway, I already ordered and this type of cocktail only comes in pairs, and I'm not drinking two of it in a row, so you have to help me."

Aerith lowered her eyes in defeat.

"Alright, I'll try it. But…what does it taste like?"

"Chocolate and cream. Delicious, I promise." Luna spoke in Aerith's ear, and caught a glimpse of Sephiroth, staring at them.

Immediately, her smile faded and sapphire eyes narrowed.

Even though the music drowned their voices, Sephiroth's enhanced eyesight captured Luna's expression. For some reason, she glared often since the last hours. The woman had something against him, and it was beginning to grate on his nerves. When Aerith wasn't looking, she'd stare at him in silent provocation.

'If she continues like this, I might be inclined to retaliate' the man mused, drawing a smirk just for her to see.

The woman seemed to catch his warning, and turned to the counter just as the bartender placed two small, brown drinks in front of them.

Aerith took an almost non-existent sip, oblivious to the sudden tension in Luna's shoulders.

"…It doesn't taste anything!" she exclaimed, bewildered.

"Of course it doesn't, you barely touched it. Take a real sip and you'll see" Luna replied with a half-smile.

"Okay…"

Carefully, Aerith brought the glass to her lips, and drank. Slowly, the creamy liquid rolled over her tongue in a sweet chocolate flavour. Her eyes filled with amazement; it actually tasted good. The alcohol in it was barely noticeable; it only added some spice to the mixture.

"So, how is it?" Luna smiled, satisfied with her choice.

"It's amazing!" the flower girl beamed, and took another sip.

"Be careful. It may not taste like it, but this is actually very strong. No one wants to see you drunk on all fours"

Aerith blushed, then nodded. To counter a need to drown her glass, she turned around in search of Sephiroth, and quickly spotted him, barely visible in his corner. Glad to see that he didn't flee or seem ready to reduce the place to ashes, she smiled at him and turned back to Luna. Now was the perfect time to have a conversation between girls.

"Hm…Luna?" she began hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I want your opinion about something, but you have to promise this will stay between us."

"My lips are sealed."

With a shy smile, Aerith tried to organize her thoughts. Where to begin…?

"It's about Sephiroth."

Immediately, she received Luna's undivided attention.

"What about him?" the redhead asked, trying to hide her eagerness.

"Well…he's been acting strange lately. He's unusually nice."

Luna arched an eyebrow.

"And how is that?"

With an ascending blush, Aerith approached Luna to speak in her ear. Then, she proceeded to tell her how he kept her warm in his arms the other night, how he indulged with her training and gave a blissful shoulder massage in reward. Too shy to mention it, the flower girl omitted his kisses on her neck.

While listening, Luna drowned her glass, and then refrained from slamming it on the counter.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't love me, so…I was wondering if you could enlighten me."

Luna drew a sarcastic, distasteful grin.

"He lusts for you, that's all." She stated, making a point not to look at Aerith's shocked face.

"I- I see."

Dumfounded, Aerith fixated her eyes on her glass, which seemed very interesting right now.

"What should I do?" she whined, suddenly regretting to have spoken about it in such an inappropriate place.

"Depends. If you like his attentions, then by all means, indulge yourself. But, be careful. He's not exactly your average man."

Aerith nodded her understanding, and wished the ground would swallow her whole. The bartender was currently throwing amused glances at them. Wishing for anything to appease her nervousness, Aerith finished her drink. She didn't want to believe Luna's deduction, but it explained a lot of things. In fact, the possibility already crossed her mind, but she denied it. But now, hearing someone else say it so crudely slapped reality straight in her face.

"I don't like it. At least, I shouldn't, because this would only bring problems. Now, if you'll excuse me…I need to go to the bathroom."

On that note, the brunette rose to her full height and left without sparing Sephiroth a glance.

'Problems, hm? I don't think the word is appropriate. In fact, maybe he won't let you refuse him.'

Boiling with rage, Luna stared at Aerith's retreating back, then left her seat as well. So, that's what Sephiroth wanted.

'Perhaps he is more like my brother than I thought.' She cursed inwardly as she headed towards the man.

Their eyes met; and both understood the challenge hidden in those depths. Reaching his side, Luna stood on her tiptoes to speak in his ear:

"I know who you are, Sephiroth."

The man arched a silver eyebrow. So, she learned everything…

"How did you find out?" he asked casually.

"It's loud here. Let's go outside, there's a small alley where we'll be able to speak privately…without interruption."

"Very well."

Ready to end this confrontation and, protect Aerith if necessary, Luna motioned for him to follow. However, before going outside, she stopped to grab Kanny and ask her to look out for Aerith. Leaving her alone in such a place was not a very wise idea.

Kanny went to the bathrooms to wait for the flower girl and Luna finally led Sephiroth outside. Unconsciously, she put a hand on her hips, making sure her daggers were there. Satisfied, she stopped in a dark alley situated behind the bar, where no one normally dared to go.

"I can answer your question now." She began, grateful that Sephiroth didn't have the Masamune with him.

"Go on."

"I simply went to Radiant Garden and paid a visit to Shikyo. You know, the woman who told you where to find Aerith, so you could harass her?"

Sephiroth nodded, wishing for her to continue.

"Her real name is, in fact, Minerva. As Gaia's will, she gladly told me everything, from beginning to end."

"I see. But tell me, how does it concern you?"

Even though his face remained emotionless, a muscle twitched in his jaw, betraying his annoyance.

"Aerith is my friend, so I made it my concern." the woman hissed.

"What are you plotting, Sephiroth? Kill her again? Or maybe _rape_ her?" she added, putting a special emphasis on a certain word.

In blind fury, Luna unsheathed a dagger and pointed the blade towards his chest. Unimpressed, Sephiroth stared at its glistening edge, and chuckled darkly. To him, her reaction seemed a bit exaggerated, but the change in her tone gave her reasons away.

"That's an interesting idea. Perhaps I shall try it…" he mocked, taking a step towards her, "I've never actually did _that_, so...maybe I should practice on you, first."

His words had the desired effect, and her eyes went wide with fear, before narrowing in anger. Then, in a split second, she was upon him, slashing through the air like a madwoman. Sephiroth avoided her attacks fluidly, and once he had enough, grabbed her wrist in a vicelike grip.

Surprised, Luna gasped sharply, tightening her hold on the weapon. In the blink of an eye, she was spun around and hit a rock hard chest, before being slammed to a brick wall. Her chest hit the hard surface, knocking the wind out of her lungs. Panting, she turned her head to the side, cheek pressed against the cold structure. Behind her, Sephiroth's chest crushed her back to keep her still. His breath on her neck gave her goose bumps, which only angered her further. Slowly, Luna raised glaring eyes at him, and submitted. It always ended like this. No matter how enraged she became, men were always stronger. In the end, the only option left was to glare and endure.

Towering over the woman, Sephiroth analysed her reactions. She had given up easily, like a broken doll that could not be destroyed further.

"You're not a real lesbian, are you?" he guessed, keeping a threat in his voice.

"Of course not…you bastard…" she admitted through clenched teeth.

"You can't stand a man's touch." He continued, softening his tone.

Sephiroth dropped his act, and allowed a slight softness in his eyes.

"I…I wish I could. But…" Luna whimpered, on the verge of breaking down.

"Who did it?"

His voice bared an unusual concern, and Luna realized that she could not feel it; the obvious sign of a man in need, pressing itself against her. He had no intention of harming her. Somehow, the realization felt like a huge liberation, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"My brother. He lives in a white tower south of here, you'll see it on your way. I told Aerith not to go there."

"I see."

On that note, Sephiroth removed himself from the woman, only to have her throw herself in his arms, quivering relentlessly.

"Promise me. Promise that you'll avoid this cursed place."

"Promises are nothing but fleeting lies."

Luna felt like hitting him, but couldn't muster the strength to do it. So, she settled for a simple request.

"At least tell me you're not going to harm Aerith. Protect her with your life; this world is no better than your own."

"This, I believe I can do."

Sephiroth felt her nod against his chest, then pull away slightly. If possible, he felt a bit guilty for his own last words. His intentions towards the flower girl weren't of the best kind, even though he didn't hate her as he previously did. In fact, the little brunette was good company. Yet, it was true; he could and would probably hurt her. Not so long ago, the idea of taking Aerith against her will even appealed him. But now, seeing Luna like this, shattered to a point of no return, permanently removed the possibility from his mind. She reminded him of himself as a child, locked in his cell after a painful experiment.

"Good. I'll hold you to it. Besides, I am now certain that you will not...take her by force."

"I am many things, but I have yet to be a rapist."

Reassured, Luna smiled softly.

"I am sorry for trying to attack you. I have a tendency to overreact when…I remember my past."

"Just don't do it again. As for hanging out with women, I suggest you to try and stop doing it."

"Hmph. In another life, maybe. Let's go back to the others before they get worried."

Without waiting for his reply, she turned on her heels and left.

When they entered the bar, it was about to close. The DJ announced the last call just as Aerith ran to them, looking worried. She shot an accusing glare towards Luna, who replied with a smile. Obviously, the flower girl had thought she took him outside to spill the beans, which wasn't exactly the case.

"Where were you?" she shouted above the music.

"We both needed to breathe some fresh air."

"Don't hide it; no one blames you for trying to hit on him!" Yolle exclaimed, giving a slap on Luna's back.

Unconsciously, Aerith narrowed her eyes at the girl, while Luna rolled hers.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to watch the last dances." The redhead declared before heading to the dance floor.

In this club, every last call was followed by a few ballads, and slow dances. Luna always liked to watch, but never participated. As for Aerith, looking at the dancers; entwined together for everyone to see, made her think about Zack. In the short amount of time they spent together, never did they get the chance to share a dance. In fact, they didn't do much, even though she wished, with all her heart, to spend every minute of her days with him. At first, he was always busy, and then he disappeared, only to die brutally on his way to Midgar.

Swallowing hard, Aerith noticed a couple standing in a corner, kissing softly. The music was sad, and she found herself glancing at Sephiroth, who stood by her side. Bored, he looked at some random spot; certainly not at the dancers. Maybe, if she asked, he'd dance with her. Somehow, she felt like it would be soothing. However, if he really harboured any desire for her, this would only complicate matters.

'I have to avoid him as long as my emotions are involved. He is a protector, and should stay that way.' she thought, coming to a decision.

However, Luna noticed, and elbowed her in the ribs.

"If you want to dance, go ahead. Don't think, just do. I'm sure everything will be alright."

Surprised, Aerith stared at Luna's smiling face. In the short moment Luna spent alone with Sephiroth, something changed in her, but Aerith couldn't picture what, exactly.

Nevertheless, Luna was right. So, without much of a second thought, Aerith grabbed Sephiroth's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Taken by surprise, the man didn't react fast enough, and certainly couldn't protest once Aerith's arms wrapped around his neck.

"Dance with me, just this once." She asked, green eyes sparkling.

"As you wish."

Feeling a bit better already, Aerith smiled, and rested her cheek against his chest. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

* * *

**A/N: If you've beaten Crisis Core and did a little search, you'll understand why I decided to name Shikyo "Minerva". It just fitted way too much for me to ignore it. **

* * *


	19. Departure

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Departure**

* * *

Still half-asleep, Aerith shivered, wondering why her mattress was so rigid and cold. Her fingers curled around the thin covers to pull them closer to her body and she instantly regretted it; the fabric was even colder. Goosebumps formed on her skin as she rolled over, snuggling closer to a warm pillow. Why was the right side of the bed warmer, she didn't know, and her brain couldn't process the question for now. In fact, through the deep fog of sleepiness, her skull felt so heavy…

'My head…ouch.' was the only thought she could possibly muster.

The warm wall against which she now snuggled prompted her to drift back towards oblivion, but a small part of her recalled the abnormality of the situation. A wall couldn't possibly be so warm, or humpy.

'What happened?' she wondered, trying to force one eye open.

It took a considerable amount of goodwill before her eyelid cooperated, and when it did, all she saw was a blur of black and silver. Her face laid on something soft, silky…like hair.

'Wait a minute…Hair…white…shiny…'

Green eyes widened in realization, and the woman jumped away from the man who slept next to her. Quickly, Aerith scanned him; he had all his clothes on, thankfully. Sighing in relief, she turned her back to him and sat on the edge of what revealed itself to be a small futon. Groggily, the brunette looked around the small room, spotting a few empty bottles lying on the floor.

'Oh…now I remember. This is Luna's home.' She recalled, feeling a _little_ better already.

After the last call, Yolle and Kanny had been insistent; they wanted to continue the party. To be honest, Aerith had been quite happy to spend as much time with them as possible, and didn't protest in the least. However, only the first hour was still clear in her memories. She couldn't remember anything following her second drink. It was now a fact; Luna possessed a wide variety of awesome alcoholic beverages. None tasted like it should have.

'…What happened here?' Aerith mentally groaned, grabbing her forehead.

Through half-lidded eyes, the brunette glared at one of those traitorous, delicious, alcoholic bottles. Luna had warned her; yet no one thought _two_ drinks could have such an effect on the flower girl. Yet, Aerith never drank, so it should have been predictable.

With a groan, Aerith stood on shaky legs. The reason why Sephiroth was sleeping next to her was bothersome, to say the least, especially after Luna confirmed a certain fact. So, the brunette carefully left the room in search of anyone who might be awake and less comatose than herself. But, after a quick tour of the house, only Yolle and Kanny could be found, sleeping on the kitchen floor in weird, slack positions. Her headache not getting any better, Aerith headed outside in search of fresh air, and was relieved to find Luna, sitting on the steps of her creaking, wooden balcony. Breathing a lungful of morning air, Aerith sat down next to her and wrinkled her nose as a cloud of smoke invaded her personal space. The brunette glared at Luna's hand, which held a cigarette between two fingers.

"I didn't know you were smoking." The flower girl remarked.

"Normally, I don't. But now…let's just say that I needed it." Luna replied before capturing the small filter between her dried lips.

She inhaled deeply, then exhaled a large, white cloud. Next to her, Aerith frowned, and held her breath.

"Hm…what happened yesterday?" Aerith dared to ask.

"You were so drunk, Sephiroth had to carry you to the restroom, and none of you ever came out. We went to see if you were alright, and found you asleep. Don't worry, absolutely nothing happened. The walls are thin, I would have heard. " The redhead explained casually.

Aerith blushed, and sighed in relief. Silence fell upon them, and the brunette remarked the unusual paleness of Luna's skin, as well as the dark circles below her eyes.

"Did you sleep?" she worried, as Luna drew on her cigarette again.

"No." the redhead exhaled, "I guess no amount of alcohol can knock me out."

Aerith frowned again, this time for another reason than a lack of oxygen. Something was wrong with her friend.

"Are you alright?"

Luna stayed silent for a moment, and then threw her cigarette on the ground before smashing it with her foot.

"…I know about you and Sephiroth. Your pasts." She finally admitted, her blue eyes glaring absently in the distance.

Aerith's mouth opened to express her surprise, but no sound came out.

"Did he ever do something awful to you, since you woke up here? I want an honest answer." the redhead asked firmly.

The brunette hesitated, and remembered how Luna and Sephiroth had a conversation alone, outside the bar. Finally putting two and two together, Aerith sighed, lowered her eyes to the ground, and spoke.

"Yes, he did harass me, the first time I met him here. At first, I fled from him, but he always followed me, and…somehow, he protected me. He watched my back. So I decided to travel with him until I found my friends. Without him, I would be dead by now."

Luna nodded. Sephiroth did save Aerith from the Akujo's lair, in a sense. But, people with mental problems often had a multi-faceted personality. Their actions shifted to fit the situation and turn it to their advantage.

"I see, but what I want to know is…if he is still a murdering madman. Insanity doesn't disappear just like that." Luna pressed on.

Aerith's eyes filled with sadness. Her friend's words were true.

"…I truly don't know. He gradually changed while travelling with me, and now I'd like to think that he is sane again…just like the man Zack used to tell me about. I want to believe my Sephiroth is the hero of Midgar, not the monster who destroyed it. But, when I asked him about it, he simply said that he is both. I guess that's closer to the truth."

A slight smile tugged at Luna's lips, and she turned her tired blue eyes towards Aerith. The redhead still had a slight apprehension towards the silver haired man, but maybe Minerva had done something to keep him on the right track. After all, she was a very powerful woman.

"Do you trust him?"

"I think so." Aerith nodded, without much hesitation.

"I'll let you go with him then." Luna conceded. "Let's just pray that he doesn't incline towards his monstrous ways when he sees your friends."

On that note, Luna rose to her full height, and Aerith did the same.

"Let's wake him up. You have a long journey ahead of you." The redhead proposed, putting a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

Aerith nodded, and followed her inside. In a few hours, the flower girl would leave Lorely with a potential madman, to continue her exploration of this new world. No more words were exchanged, yet both women knew how much they would miss each other.

* * *

It was already late in the afternoon when Aerith, after a third anti-hangover drink, finally finished packing. Clothed in a simple, blue outfit, the flower girl strapped her sword to a black leather belt buckled around her hips and braided her hair. On top of the large braid, she tied a pink ribbon, and hid two white pearls in its tight knot. For a moment, the gesture made her feel uncomfortable, reminiscing of her old materia and ribbon, given to her by Zack, which was cut in half by Sephiroth's blade, only to drown in a cold lake, forgotten. When her favourite black-haired soldier had bought the item for her, she promised to always wear it, and she did, to the grave.

Aerith shook her head; now was not the time to dwell on the past. Taking a deep breath, she picked her backpack, adjusted it on her shoulders, and turned to Sephiroth, who was waiting near the door of their hotel room.

"I'm ready." She declared, confident.

The man simply nodded and they finally left. Outside, Luna and her two friends waited, along with a strange, senile looking old man. The old scholar stared at them with curious interest, and Sephiroth was briefly reminded of Hojo's calculating glances. The silver haired man felt his muscles tense sharply, but decided to ignore the fool.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend more time with us?" Yolle pleaded with puppy dog eyes, taking Aerith's hand in hers.

"I would love to, but we need to get going, or we never will." Aerith declined in a gentle voice.

"Oh…I guess this is goodbye, then."

Yolle lowered her brown eyes to the ground while Luna took a step towards her departing friends.

"If you see a white tower on your way, promise me not to go there." She demanded, for the hundredth time.

"Yes, yes, I know." The brunette giggled, while Sephiroth stared. He was curious to see this abominable place from Luna's worst nightmares.

"Good."

Without another word, Luna captured Aerith in a brief yet warm embrace. Releasing her, she turned to Sephiroth and, to everyone's surprise, hugged him as well. While doing so, she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you, even if I have to track you down to the end of the world."

"You are welcome to try." The warrior retorted smugly.

Luna drew a half-smile, catching the slight amusement in his voice, devoid of threat. Her message delivered, she finally released him, and the old man stumbled his way towards Aerith. His ravaged hands caught hers and left a small pendant in the flower girl's palm.

"This pendant will glow when danger is near. This world is filled with nasty traps; it will help you avoid them. No one wants you to fall in the Akujo's lair again." The scholar explained in a raspy voice.

"Thank you."

The man began to turn away, but stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, and by the way…You should be careful. The "Night of the Crimson Moon" is near. Only a few days left…" he warned, glaring at Aerith with a bone chilling seriousness.

Aerith swallowed hard. If he wanted to frighten her, it was a success.

"What is this "Night of the Crimson Moon?"

"Once a year, this planet enters a sleep mode to prepare for a possible merging. Engulfing dying planets is not easy, and when it happens, weird things occur, and believe me, you'd better be away from any kind of civilisation when it happens." The old man continued, his grey eyes piercing.

"It is a special night when the moon turns blood red. We were never able to truly explain this phenomenon, but it is rumoured to awaken mankind's darkest nature. Stay away from people when the moon is red, and everything will be fine." Kanny added, with a roll of her eyes meant to relax the atmosphere.

"I see…" Aerith felt a knot tie itself in her stomach, and knew her face probably lost much of its colors.

"Don't worry, it's not so bad. This Crimson Moon usually gives me a bad headache, nothing more." Luna intervened. "No go, before I decide to keep you here."

The redhead smiled warmly, soothing Aerith's worries. Her heart aching, the brunette promised to come back one day. Whether it took years, months or days, they would see each other again. In the past, such promises were never kept. Zack promised to come back to her, and never did. But this time would be different. She'd make sure of it.

With those thoughts in mind, Aerith waved at her new friends, and then took her first step on the road leading to the south, out of Lorely, and towards unknown landscapes. As she walked on the hard gravel, in-step with Sephiroth, the flower girl blinked to restrain her tears. The sky was grey and cold above the travelers as she refused to look back towards her friends. If she did, her heart would break.

* * *

**A/N: Took me a while to finish this chapter! I had a video publicity to shoot and to edit. It took a whole lot of energy... Well, I've been writing in French these days, so I hope this chapter wasn't full of mistakes :P. Don't think so, but well, it is strange to switch between two languages like that.  
**

* * *


	20. Demon

**A/N: I guess you can say that there is a Lime in this chapter. Nothing much, though. Yet, you won't be able to say that I didn't warn you. So, if you're underaged, read at your own risk. **

**By the way, my inspiration for this chapter came from the song "Demon" by "London After Midnight".**

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

**Demon - The Crimson Moon (Part I)**

* * *

In two days of travel, only endless plains graced Aerith and Sephiroth's sights. No villages, no towns, no nothing. Of course, their only means of transportation was walking, and they did not keep a very fast pace. Still, the flower girl often looked at the map Luna gave her, just to make sure that they were going in the right direction.

'No civilization until a few days.' She concluded, putting the map back in her pocket.

Next to her, Sephiroth walked calmly. Unlike her, he felt quite relaxed. Leaving Lorely lifted a weigh off of his shoulders. Now, the silver haired man felt like he could really do whatever he wanted. The unsuspecting maiden trusted him now, and no one could try to change her mind anymore. They were alone, in the middle of nowhere. She was completely at his mercy.

'I seem to have lost sight of my primary objective, lately.' He reflected, relieved to be back on track.

The swordsman glanced at Aerith. She was looking straight ahead, a small frown shadowing her features. Her pendant, kept around her neck by a silver chain, shone a pale white. Since the early morning, its light never faded and only grew in intensity. According to the old scholar, the jewel shone when danger was near. But, as far as Sephiroth's enhanced eyes could see, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were only wide, green plains devoid of travelers.

After a gloomy day spent under darkened clouds, a red twilight slowly morphed the sky into a bloody vortex. Soon, darkness would spread its ghastly veil, and the silver moon would rise as the stars' empress. A thin veil of fog covered the grass, hiding their feet in its ghostly whiteness, and Sephiroth had the strange feeling that its thickness increased exponentially in the last few minutes. The silver haired man frowned; something…ominous was, slowly but surely, spreading its sombre wings over the world.

"Sephiroth…I…feel a bit weird." Aerith sighed, putting a hand on her forehead.

Taking a step forward, she staggered, and grabbed Sephiroth's coat to keep her balance. Suddenly, she felt the world spin around herself like a mad carousel, and closed her eyes. The swordsman placed a hand on her lower back for support as her legs failed her.

"My pendant…it won't stop shining. I'm afraid…" she breathed, half-conscious.

Without another word, her body went limp in Sephiroth's arms. Carefully, he cradled her against his chest, and noticed that the fog, thick and white as snow, almost reached his knees. A slight pain tugged at his temples, indicating that Aerith probably wasn't the only one affected by this phenomenon. Perplexed, the silver haired man stole a glance at the red heavens, and noticed a ghost of a full moon, rising through the clouds.

'A silver moon…or maybe crimson silver.'

At the thought, Sephiroth smirked in anticipation. Maybe the pendant didn't shine for nothing, after all.

The pain in his skull only grew stronger by the second. Aware of a potential danger, the swordsman analysed his surroundings in search of a hideaway. Quickly, he spotted a small forest, towering on the border of a small lake. Deducing that it would be safer to collapse under the tree's cover than in the middle of a wide, open plain, the silver haired man quickly strode in its direction…or at least tried to. But, his legs refused to move as fast as he wanted them to. Having the impression to walk in a bucket of liquid concrete, Sephiroth clenched his teeth, and forced his muscles to cooperate.

With much effort, the swordsman finally reached the woods, and set Aerith down, her back against a large tree. As soon as his hands left her, the pendant's glow diminished considerably. Intrigued, Sephiroth knelt next to her, and touched her arm; the effect was immediate.

'So…I am part of the danger, am I not?' the swordsman concluded.

If he had been feeling better, he would have been amused. But now, his eyelids protested against awareness, and his body felt heavier than ever. Rather unceremoniously, Sephiroth let himself fall sitting on the humid ground, unable to resist anymore. Through his last moment of consciousness, the swordsman felt uneasy…and distraught.

A few hours went by before Aerith slowly regained consciousness. Within her first seconds of awareness, the flower girl noticed how light her whole body felt, especially her head. However, no headache, neither any wave of dizziness assaulted her as she carefully opened her eyes. Blinking, she waited for her sight to adjust to her surroundings, expecting to see the night's sky, or a plain spread before her. Again, she blinked. Nothing. A thick, grey cloud surrounded her like an empty prison. No trees, no sky, no grass…her eyes could see naught but mist.

"…Sephiroth?" she tried, her voice hoarse.

No response.

A shiver of fright ran through Aerith's body. Warily, she fumbled on the ground, and quickly recognized the thick soil of a forest under her moist palms. Something hard stood behind her; a tree trunk. The brunette assumed that Sephiroth carried her to safety when she collapsed, and the thought reassured her…a little. At least, she knew that this forest was probably not some kind of savage beast's lair.

'But…where is Sephiroth? He didn't leave me, did he?'

Aerith swallowed hard through a painfully constricted throat, and called Sephiroth's name once again, while fumbling around in search of more clues. A faint light emanated from somewhere below her neck; the pendant, most likely. Through the mist, its glow didn't do much but annoy Aerith even more.

'If only I could distinguish a silhouette or something…' she deplored anxiously.

Determined to find him, the flower girl called Sephiroth over and over again, until a faint groan was heard, coming from her left. He was very close, she could tell.

"Sephiroth! Are you okay?" the woman exclaimed, relieved to hear even a slight sign of him.

"…Yes, I believe I am as fine as I can be." The man replied tiredly.

Strangely, his voice seemed odd to Aerith. There was something…unusual in his tone. Of course, he sounded a bit weak, but...

"…Sephiroth, is that really you? Something seems wrong…" the maiden worried, trying to move towards the sound of his voice.

"Who do you expect this to be?" the swordsman groaned impatiently.

"…I'm sorry."

Aerith raised a hand before her, and her palm met a warm, soft surface, which appeared to be Sephiroth's skin. Slowly, she slid her fingers a bit lower to find his jaw line. Then, like the blind always did to recognize someone, she traced his features with the tips of her fingers. His skin was incredibly soft, in contradiction with the sharpness of his jaw and cheekbones.

Even if she could not see him through the thick cloud of mist coating the humid, silent atmosphere, Aerith knew that the man with her was indeed Sephiroth. As she traced his face, never did she notice how sharp and bright her pendant's glow became. Nevertheless, the brunette could not bring herself to pull away from him. She needed to feel the tingle of physical contact, her only reassurance in a maze of grey blindness.

Sephiroth allowed her to touch him, his eyes closed. A whirlwind of sensations ran through him as she did so, and a strange force seemed to prompt her to continue. Through the mist, he could hear her every breath, feel her soft hands sliding tentatively along his hard chest, fingers trailing the firm ripples of his tensed muscles as she blindly explored him. A feeling of almightiness overwhelmed him as memories of a blood red Meteor falling through Gaia's starless sky flooded his mind, followed by the blinding whiteness of Aerith's holy spell, battling his own divine darkness.

This was how they were meant to be; black and white, mingling- merging for all eternity. With the feel of the holy maiden's hands on him, Sephiroth remembered; her pure white wings were for him to rip apart, she was both his destruction and regeneration. On this very night, under a bleeding moon, she would be his offering.

Eyes clenched shut, breath caught in his throat; the silver haired swordsman repressed his growing need, a raging blaze unsuspected by the enticing maiden. With a flick of his wrist, he could take hold of her investigating fingers and claim control of the situation; yet for now, he chose to stay still, enjoying her touch as it sent shivers throughout his responsive body.

Being all innocence, Sephiroth deduced how oblivious she was as her hands brushed his skin, moving upwards to reach his collarbone before her soft fingertips tickled the length of his neck, finally halting to trace, once again, the sharp line of his jaw. Eyes closed, the swordsman felt her reach for his lips, the tinge of her skin against his leaving a warm, tingling sensation in its wake; delightfully melting his restraint away. Her touch was featherlike, as if she somehow feared bruising him; or simply dreaded touching him. Without having to ponder much on the question, the swordsman assumed the real reason was the latter.

He would have to change that, and he _needed_ to do it _now_.

Finally forcing his limbs out of a blissful surrender, Sephiroth moved his left hand to gently yet firmly grab the woman's wrist and pulled her against him; his advance controlled yet demanding. Vaguely, he heard a surprised gasp escape her lips in time with the collision of their bodies and promptly ignored it. His mind was firmly made up. Tonight, the spectres of the night would be the dark witnesses of a play where light and darkness collides to become one perfect entity. Slowly but surely, she would melt under his blazing will; gracing him with another step towards divine retribution.

Stunned by the sudden movement, Aerith moved to pull away; only to find herself pressed tighter against the darkness' tangible incarnation. Instantly, the leathery scent of him sublimated her senses as her own heartbeats pulsed throughout her whole being; its frantic melody echoing its way to her eardrums. Soaked in his intoxicating warmth, the maiden shuddered; both frightened and enraptured by the feel of his arms sliding around her slim waist, as he pulled her on his laps. Sephiroth's hands skilfully slid her legs on each side of his hips, and her breast pressed against his chest.

Whimpering softly as the man crushed her against him, Aerith felt a cold shiver squirm its way down her spine in time with the dawning of a disgraceful realisation. No matter how decent her thoughts and intentions were as she probed him; those chaste ministrations had a blazing impact on him, and she could now feel its effect pressing lastingly against her most intimate region.

Finally realising the wrongness of her current predicament, the trapped maiden tried to force her brain to escape the throbbing daze bewitching its functions, tentative that was soon scattered into naught as gloved fingers lifted her chin. Rough leather brushed against silky skin in indication of the swordsman's movement. Eyes snapping open, Aerith raised her apprehensive gaze to his face's dark shadow as it leaned towards hers.

Her heart skipped a beat, and his lips fell on hers, harsh, yet soft as velvet.

Deeply shocked by his mouth's demanding assault, Aerith reacted on instinct and tried to move away. Having anticipated her reaction, Sephiroth moved his hand to grip the back of her neck, his lips pressing further on hers.

Pulse racing, the tremulous maiden resisted his kiss, ignoring the traitorous boiling of her blood, filling her body with unwanted warmth. Pressing her palm to his chest as if to keep him at bay, the woman felt her knees go weak at the feel of his warm, teasing tongue demanding entrance, skilfully kissing away her rebellion. Abnormally light headed, Aerith felt an inaudible, unconscious moan purr at the back of her throat as her lips parted on their own accord; giving him the opportunity to slyly delve in her slick folds and savour her thoroughly.

'Oh gods…' her fogged mind briefly filled with wonder, only to be brought back to earth when common sense invaded her brain anew.

'This is so wrong! I don't really want this.' the brunette inwardly exclaimed, realising that something, on this unnatural night, scattered her will.

Roughly, she pushed against Sephiroth's solid chest, efficiently extracting her lips from his.

Taken by surprise, the silver haired demon growled as she broke the kiss, his arms swiftly strengthening their hold on her to prevent further escape.

"Why?" was all the woman managed to spit out, breathless.

Febrile emeralds scrutinizing the blurry shadow towering above her, Aerith swallowed as she made out the hard lines of his features. Finally, the fog seemed to have begun to disperse, yet not enough for her to clearly distinguish him.

"Why?" he mimicked, his hot breath warming the crook of her neck. "Why what?"

Swallowing hard, the brunette fought with all her might to erase the feel of his unyielding body pressed mercilessly against hers; attempts which only resulted in the increase of her awareness.

"Why are you doing this?" she breathed, feeling his heart pulse in union with her own, their lives' beats resonating through their chests in frantic harmony.

"Let me answer with a warning." he began, feeling her body tense in his grasp. "You should be careful, for you never know since how long a man's longing has been concealed."

Aerith swallowed hard as Sephiroth's lips traced her neck, leaving warm kisses in its wake. Unable to see anything anyway, Aerith closed her eyes as her mind slowly drowned back to blissful abandon. A part of the flower girl's spirit screamed to be heard, pleading for her to struggle until exhaustion, yet its voice soon died in a blur of fog and lust.

Harshly, Sephiroth's hands tore through the front of her dress. The buttons snapped, revealing the maiden's creamy chest, even though no one could see its untouched beauty. Like a beast gone wild, the swordsman lowered his prey to the ground and knelt above her to capture her lips in a blood heating kiss.

"Stop…I don't want this. I _can't_ want this." Aerith whispered between kisses; a last sign of awareness in a drugged mind.

"Why?" the man breathed against her lips.

"…Because I hate you."

Her words were little more than a sigh, almost inaudible. Even now, she knew that they were lies; and he did as well.

"Then I'll have to make you want me."

Sephiroth, through his darkened mind, had no intention to stop. A poison breathed by the devil himself ran through the midnight air; an infection driving humanity to madness.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter shall continue with more madness in the next update, so stay tuned! Oh, and...don't forget to review. Who knows... maybe I shall think twice before putting time and effort on it. **

* * *


	21. Phantasmagorical

* * *

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains erotism (Lemon, if you prefer), so read at your own risk. **

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**Phantasmagorical - The Crimson Moon (Part II)**

* * *

Sephiroth's lips pursued their exploration of the maiden's body as she laid under him in silent acceptance. His touch sent a magnitude of intoxicating shivers through her nerves, dragging her whole being further into chaos. Before she knew it, the man's bare hands slid along her thighs, pulling up her skirt. The fabric stopped its ascent just above Aerith's hips, and those slithering fingers left her skin, much to the woman's dismay. Vaguely, she heard something click, followed by a loud thud as his shoulder pads fell to the ground, forgotten. The maiden sighed in unwanted contentment as the demon claimed her lips fiercely, setting her blood ablaze.

Drifting between awareness and a strange feel of unreality, Aerith's mind blanked momentarily, and reawakened in time to feel the wind's chill on her bare skin. In the few seconds it took to drift back to reality, Sephiroth had undressed her completely. Slowly, the maiden opened her eyes, clouded in apprehension, to look at him through the thin mist. Now, his features were quite noticeable, immaculate as marble. Skilfully, he unbuckled his belt, glowing Mako eyes traveling down her exposed body. A dark smirk briefly tugged at his velvet lips, filling her with an unholy thirst; a newly discovered feeling. In shame of her own wantonness, Aerith's lips parted to protest, but produced only silence. Her whole body burned with a fire only _he_ could extinguish.

Mind devoid of any coherent thoughts, Aerith glanced at the night's sky to admire a full, blood red moon, towering among the stars. In the shadows composing its face, an illusion of a smirk seemed to mock her; as long as its light continued to bleed upon her, there would be no escape.

The rustle of leather brought Aerith back to earth as the swordsman unbuckled his coat to reveal a pale, well toned chest. Not bothering to remove the garment completely, Sephiroth lowered his large body down upon hers. His lips and tongue devoured the maiden's neck and slid to her collarbone, bewitching.

"Now, do you want me?" he whispered, his warm breath on her skin.

Aerith felt Sephiroth's hard chest press closer, his tight muscles warm and welcome against her tender flesh.

"Yes," She breathed, unable- _unwilling_ to deny herself anymore.

The swordsman's lips curled against Aerith's neck, and his hands proceeded to massage every inch of her skin in a slow torture. His lips continued their descent, down her collarbone to her breast, and she began to writhe under him, trying to flee his touch, yet yearning for it. Momentarily, Sephiroth paused to fumble at his pants, and the maiden's throat went dry. However, the swordsman had no intention to undress more than necessary. Unwilling to control himself anymore, he descended on the woman and soiled her purity in a sudden, sharp movement.

A painful tremor racked through Aerith's body, and her back arched sharply, bringing her closer to his large frame. A gasp escaped her lips; now, it was too late to turn back. His intrusion had been unexpected, leaving her no choice but to accept it. Uncaring, Sephiroth did not stop to accommodate her, and began a relatively fast pace. She would have to get past the pain, anyway. However, instead of tears and pleads, Aerith clenched her teeth and withstood, forcing her muscles to relax. The pain slowly drowned under an ascending bliss, and her body soon melted beneath him. Whether it was due to this night's poisonous atmosphere, or to a natural reaction from her body, the woman didn't know and for now, didn't care. She reacted on instinct, like a puppet controlled by invisible threads held in a master ventriloquist's hands.

Sephiroth was pleasantly surprised when her legs wrapped tightly around his waist in a silent request. The swordsman obliged her, and plunged deeper into _his_ woman, enraptured. Her fingers dug in his shoulders, driving him mad. Without much of a thought, he increased his pace, and dove with renewed fervour. A surge of possessiveness filled him as he thoughtlessly ravished her, and he kept moving faster, harder. Soon enough, the madman began to pant in exertion, and a pained groan escaped Aerith's lips. He was _too_ harsh. Now, her nails scratched his pale skin, but the man was too far gone to notice.

"Please, Seph…it…it hurts…" she whimpered as reality dawned on her with an unbearable cruelty.

All around them, the fog was finally dissipating. A slight orange hue arose in the dark blue heavens as the moon slowly disappeared like a ghost behind the clouds.

Aerith's eyelids became heavy with a sudden wave of fatigue. But Sephiroth did not stop; neither did he notice her distress.

'…Gods, what did I do?'

With this last thought, Aerith's mind succumbed to oblivion, and everything went black.

Through his own mad glory, Sephiroth felt Aerith's body go limp in his arms. He blinked, and his mind suddenly seemed clearer, as if a black veil had been lifted. The swordsman stopped his mindless conquest, and glanced at the woman's face. Her eyes were closed; somewhere along the way, he assumed, she lost consciousness. Repulsed by her limpness, Sephiroth removed himself from her, took a deep breath, and another.

'…What the _hell_ happened tonight?' he exclaimed inwardly, bewildered.

He tried to remember _each_ thought, word and action that happened since his loss of consciousness, but his memory was shrouded in fog. Overwhelmed by a feel of dizzying confusion, Sephiroth refastened his clothes, and promptly left the woods.

Hours later, Aerith was awakened by the sun's bright rays, seeping through the trees' foliage. A throbbing, burning pain between her legs was the first thing her mind registered, and scattered memories of the previous night invaded her brain. With a pitiful whimper, she rolled on her side and curled in a foetal position. Warily, she opened her eyes to glance at her surroundings; the forest was calm, and…empty.

'Please tell me it was only some kind of psychotic dream…' she pleaded, certain that Sephiroth decided to simply leave her to fend for herself.

As the brunette tired to sit up, her stiff muscles protested sharply, and she noticed her own nakedness. Promptly, she reached for her dress, only to find out that the buttons had been torn off. Next to it laid her pink hair ribbon, covered in dirt. The pearls given to her by Sephiroth had rolled a little further, and were almost buried in the soil. Deeply hurt and ashamed by the swordsman's behaviour, but even more by her own, Aerith took the pearls, hid them in her backpack and stood up shakily. The ribbon was beyond salvation; she simply left it to rot. In the distance, the faint sound of water could be heard. The flower girl followed its soft whispers; she felt dirtier than she thought possible, and a bath would feel like a piece of heaven in a maze of corruption.

Not very far from there, Sephiroth watched from the shadows as she walked, completely bare. The skin on her back was slightly bruised; it probably rubbed against the forest's ground as he mercilessly took her. If she hadn't lost consciousness, maybe he wouldn't have snapped out of his violent daze, and ended up breaking her. The swordsman felt a tiny pang of guilt at the thought. Yet, seeing Aerith in all her glory as she reached the lake made his blood boil anew. He wanted to feel her again, this time in complete control of his own mind and body. However, the warrior stood perfectly still, knowing that the woman probably wouldn't be so eager to repeat the experience any time soon.

So, the silver haired man observed her silently as she hid her pale body in the lake's dark blue waters. Aerith dove in completely, and swam underwater for a long moment. Finally emerging, she began to rub her shoulders in frantic, shaky movements. Then, her whole body began to quiver. Breaking down, the woman hid her face in her hands and cried softly. Sephiroth knew fairly well that he was the cause of those tears. Perhaps, she would try to leave him and continue her journey alone. But he had no intention of allowing it.

Aerith emerged after what seemed like an eternity, and slid in a clean blue dress. Wiping at her eyes once again, she set the backpack on her shoulders before heading towards the woods with renewed determination. The silver haired man assumed that she planned on leaving immediately, without searching for him. So, he finally came out of his hiding and calmly walked in her direction. Her eyes widened as they met his, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"So, you didn't leave!" she said accusingly, glaring daggers.

"Why would I?" the man replied slyly.

The brunette frowned, wondering if he really _didn't _think about abandoning her.

"…I don't know. I thought that after you got what you wanted, you'd leave without a second thought."

"You're wrong. There is still something I want from you," he replied, stepping forwards.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me what it is, exactly? So maybe I will take the best decision and flee as soon as I can," the woman spat bitterly.

"Well, I don't know myself," Sephiroth answered honestly.

Aerith put a hand on her hips, torn between a desire to escape him, or stay. Her lower body still burned in remembrance of his harshness, and logic told her that following him would only bring more pain. Sephiroth was a _monster_. How foolish it was, to think that maybe, the hero who befriended Zack could still be alive.

"But I do know one thing, though. I don't want you to leave me," the monster added, noticing her inner dilemma.

His words sounded softer than she could have hoped, and melted a tiny layer of ice within her scarred heart. However, Aerith inwardly slapped herself. He was perfectly capable of acting to get what he wanted. The flower girl was about to tell him to go to hell when he gently took her hand in his.

"You should know by now that when I want something, I use all of my power to get it. So, I suggest that we leave now, because you are staying with me," Sephiroth firmly declared.

The brunette sighed in defeat. Trying to flee would only lead in him trying to capture her, just like he did a few months ago. It would be futile.

"Alright…I'll come with you."

"Good."

Sephiroth made to walk away, but was stopped by Aerith's hand on his arm. He turned around to look her in the eyes, and read a challenge in those dark emeralds.

"But I don't want you to ever touch me again."

The swordsman stood still for a moment, looking at her in silent defiance. Then, he nodded sharply and turned on his heels. Without looking back, he left the woods to pursue their journey, swearing to himself that she would change her mind, soon enough. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N: Never wrote something like that before. I tried my best not to put any vulgar details. Tell me what you think !**

* * *


	22. The white tower Part I

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

**The White Tower (Part I)  
**

* * *

In the few minutes following their departure from the woods, Sephiroth's irritation had grown exponentially. Thick, black clouds gradually formed in the sky, and hid the sun completely. A chilly wind had risen, and the swordsman suspected that a storm would soon rage upon them. From what he remembered, the storms of this world were nothing short than extremely violent.

A few feet behind him, Aerith walked unbearably slowly, and this detail was what truly annoyed him. The woman kept her eyes down, a frown on her normally serene face. Even if she tried to hide it, the fact that it was painful to walk was obvious to Sephiroth. He, himself, realised just how harsh he had been, and almost felt like cursing the bloody moon for whatever it did to his self-control. Of course, Aerith had been a victim of the poisonous fog as well…Did she understand that their unexpected union was twisted into madness without his intent?

'No matter. I wanted her to suffer for what she did to me, to feel my shame of being cut down at the top of my glory,' the man mused, trying to convince himself that this night had been an occasion to accomplish his goal.

He wanted her to witness the darkness of reality, to taint her pure white being into black, and this was exactly what happened under the crimson moon. Kanny's words kept ringing in his mind: _'__It is rumoured to awaken mankind's darkest nature__.'_ Without a doubt, he now knew that she had described the phenomenon perfectly. Even in a gentle woman like Aerith, madness sleeps. She could feel lust just as well as a monster like himself; Sephiroth now had the undeniable proof. After all, he was pretty certain that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

But still, even if he wanted to believe that his goal was accomplished, the swordsman felt like something was missing. He still needed her; for what, he didn't know, but he wanted more of her body, of her voice…more of _her_. So, letting her walk all by herself wouldn't do, or else, she may try to run away again. Steeling himself, he turned to look at her.

"Aerith, are you hurt?" the silver haired man asked his brooding companion.

"Of course not," she lied, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

Not fooled in the least, Sephiroth walked towards her with a determined pace. He stopped right in front of the woman, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"What are you staring at?" she mumbled.

"Don't try to hide from me, Aerith. I can read your every thought just by looking at your pretty face, and your discomfort is more than obvious," the man replied slyly.

The woman averted her gaze in a futile attempt to hide her sadness.

"Who wouldn't be uncomfortable after what happened?" she sighed, her words almost inaudible.

"Can you use your Cetra powers here?" he inquired.

"No. I tried, but I can't seem to reach the Lifestream. I can't heal myself," she replied in a small voice, "But don't worry. My body is fine."

The silver haired man felt a strange pang in his chest. Physical pain was nothing; her body might ache, but her heart bled. Her shame ran so deep; Sephiroth could almost feel it in the air.

The swordsman stood still for a moment, observing her. The wind, stronger by the minute, blew Aerith's wavy hair all around her small form. Those chestnut curls whipped at her cheeks, but she did not bother to chase them away. It was only now that Sephiroth noticed the absence of hair ribbon. Her long mane was loose, and danced freely with the wind. She looked so fragile, almost broken, and more than anything; she was beautiful.

"I'll carry you," the man finally decided, reaching for her.

"I can walk by myself! I told you, I'm okay," his prey protested sharply, her voice breaking.

She made to stride past him, but the swordsman took hold of her arm and brought her against his chest. He clearly remembered the woman's request to never touch her again, and he even nodded his agreement, but Sephiroth wasn't about to respect this wish.

"Let me go, Sephiroth! Haven't you done enough?" Aerith exclaimed, smashing her small fists against his solid chest.

The swordsman didn't heed her words. He simply lifted the flower girl in his arms and cradled her against his chest. She struggled for a moment before finally giving in. Sephiroth would never let go, Aerith knew him enough to understand that.

"I told you to leave me alone…" she whimpered, like a small child trapped in the arms of a kidnaper.

The silver haired man frowned as he walked. Last night had been tougher on his flower girl than he previously thought. He gazed down on her, and their eyes met. Hers were red and filled with restrained tears.

"You should be grateful, for I am only trying to help you," he spat, a little colder than he intended.

Aerith choked on a small sob, and clenched her eyes shut. Two glistening trails slid down her pale cheeks. Then, her body began to shake; she was crying her heart out. Sephiroth steeled himself to look straight in front of him and tried to ignore her pain. For some reason, it irritated him greatly. Her silent sobs soon became heart-wrenchingly loud, but were tuned down by the sound of falling rain as the sky finally unleashed its fury.

"How could you…do this to me?" the flower girl cried, "It was my first time…how could you?"

Her fists hammered his chest again. The blows were weak, desperate. The monster hesitated between shutting her up or finding something; anything to reply. Never before did he witness her in such a state.

"I wasn't in control back then. Not any more than you were, so don't blame me," he finally retorted, well aware that his words were far from reassuring.

Aerith whimpered, knowing very well that he was absolutely right. Blaming him, or herself, would not change last night's events, nor would it ease her pain.

The silver haired man increased his pace; the rain was painfully cold and thunder roars could be heard in the distance. In his arms, Aerith hid her face against his chest. Her tears, mingled with the rain, moistened the man's skin as she desperately clutched at his dripping leather coat. As for Sephiroth, he was quite grateful for the storm; her shivers could be due to the cold, her tears could be rain. This way, her sorrow did not reach him so much. Yet, he had to find a shelter, and fast. The flower girl could get sick, and he truly didn't feel like nursing her back to health.

Sephiroth ran for a few minutes, before catching an interesting sight: ahead of him stood a majestic white tower, alone in the middle of a green plain. The tower of Luna's childhood, her greatest nightmare. The swordsman smirked; he would pay her brother a little visit. No one could blame him for seeking shelter, after all. Without any hesitation, he strode in its direction, and soon arrived in front of a large, ivory door.

"…What are you doing?" Aerith exclaimed as she recognised the place.

"We need to hide somewhere until the storm is over," her companion replied flatly.

"But Luna warned us about this place!"

"I'll only have to protect you, then," the swordsman mocked.

Aerith bit back a nasty remark, and did not protest any more; she knew it would be futile.

The swordsman shifted her in one arm, and reached for the doorbell with the other. He rang, then waited a few minutes. No answer. Thinking that, maybe, Luna's brother had moved away, Sephiroth made for the doorknob, but the door opened before he could reach it. A tall man appeared before them, wearing a cotton outfit resembling a magician's coat. However, a sword was strapped to his waist, and the scar on his left cheek indicated that he was a warrior.

"Can I help you?" the stranger asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We come from Lorely and we need a shelter. As you can see, the storm is raging, and my companion is not well," Sephiroth explained calmly, examining the man's reactions.

"Lorely, hm…," his eyes fell to Aerith's shivering form, "Well, I guess you can come in."

Without anymore investigation, the man opened the door fully and motioned for Sephiroth to enter. The silver haired man lowered Aerith to the ground before going in.

"My name is Ludan Starx. And you?"

"Sephiroth."

Ludan offered his hand with a large, friendly smile. The silver haired swordsman shook it after a slight hesitation. There was something unhealthy in the man's eyes, and they seemed to trail in Aerith's direction a bit too much for Sephiroth's tastes.

"And who are you, beautiful lady?" Ludan asked, turning to the flower girl.

"I'm Aerith," the brunette answered as cheerfully as she could.

"It's a pleasure."

Ludan took her hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it. Next to her, Sephiroth crossed his arms over his chest, making sure that his coat creaked enough to pass the message. Aerith was no play toy, at least, none other than his. However, Ludan did not seem to notice the gesture, or perhaps he didn't care.

"You must be thirsty. Follow me; I'll give you something to drink." He proposed before heading for the kitchen.

Sephiroth followed without a word, Aerith close on his heels.

"Do you live in Lorely?" Ludan asked while pouring drinks in three large glasses.

"No."

"I see. That's too bad…I thought that, maybe, you knew my younger sister."

The silver haired man glared at him with cold Mako eyes. Such a stare would have scared anyone, but Ludan was unfazed. He simply lent them their glasses, and took a long sip of his own. Sephiroth imitated him, just to make sure that it was drinkable. As for Aerith, she naively drank half of it without a second thought. Obviously, after all she went through, it was normal for her to be thirsty. Yet, her companion couldn't help but be annoyed at her carelessness.

"I believe we met her, in fact. Luna was a great help to us," Sephiroth clarified.

"You truly met Luna? I didn't hear from her in years, so I feared something had happened."

From his tone, Sephiroth guessed that the man was lying. He never cared about his sister.

As for Aerith, she didn't quite get why Luna didn't want her to get even close to this beautiful white tower. Especially if her family owned it. She sent a questioning glance in the silver haired man's direction, but it went unnoticed. Sephiroth was too busy examining their host; his long black hair were nothing like Luna's unruly red mane, yet his deep blue eyes betrayed their lineage.

"You must be tired. I'll show you to an empty bedroom next to Luna's old one. Nobody slept in there for years," Lundan proposed, intimidated by Sephiroth unrelenting stare.

"Thank you," Aerith brightened, wishing to hide in a warm bed and find solace in sleep.

Their host led them to the second floor, on top of spiralling stairs. The room was very neat, but contained only one large bed. However, Aerith did not complain; she was not the type to abuse of someone's hospitality. Yet, Sephiroth would sleep on the floor; that much was certain to her.

"Call Yuli, the maid, if you need something. She roams around this floor once in a while," Lundan informed them before closing the door behind him.

Once he was out of sight, Aerith was glad to find a small bathroom connected to the room. Backpack in hand, she went inside, locked the door, and proceeded to slip out of her cold, wet clothes. With a sigh of relief, she changed into a comfortable sweatshirt and cotton pants. Not really womanly, but right now, the flower girl couldn't care less. Then, she returned to the room and claimed the bed without loosing any time. She dropped the backpack at its foot and curled up under the covers.

Sephiroth, leaning against the wall near a large window, observed her intently. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Aerith. Do not go near this man without me, do I make myself clear?" he ordered.

"Why? He seemed nice enough," the brunette shrugged.

Sephiroth stayed silent for a moment, wishing Luna had told Aerith about her rapist brother.

"I believe his motives for letting us rest in his house may not be entirely without malicious intents. Or else, he is really careless," the silver haired man explained, not in the mood to relate Luna's story and their altercation in the bar's back alley.

"Not everyone is a monster," Aerith spat, unable to stop herself.

"You're right. Some are even worse."

Without another word, Sephiroth strode to the bathroom and shut himself in. Aerith was a pain; she needed some time alone.

* * *

**A/N: An avalanche of reviews these last few days prompted me to write this chapter faster than expected! So here it was. Hope you liked it. **

* * *


	23. The white tower Part II

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**The white tower (Part two)**

* * *

Aerith didn't know when, exactly, her gloomy thoughts had led her to sleep. Nonetheless, she knew that they were the reason why her dreams dwelled on the not so distant past. She awoke in the middle of the night, haunted by visions of a bloody moon and silver hair. Her heart beating fast, she rose to a sitting position and took sharp intakes of breath. Fortunately, reason quickly overrode her angst; it was only a dream.

'Maybe, but it happened…,' she thought bitterly, her eyes sweeping across the room in search of Sephiroth.

She expected him to be sleeping on a chair, or in a corner, but obviously, he had decided otherwise. In fact, much to her dismay, the man laid on the other side of the bed, his back to her. His silver mane was spread on the mattress like a moonlit curtain, invading her personal space.

Aerith frowned; she wasn't quite ready to let him be this close to her, especially in a bed. Not after the incident. She had never wanted this to happen…

'Stop lying to yourself,' she inwardly scolded herself, bitterly, 'For a moment then, before he went mad, it felt _good_.'

In all honesty, this was one of the greatest reasons as to why she felt so ashamed. Even her dreams had to slap it right in her face. Her subconscious, through sleep, had been traitorous enough to show her how things might have been under different circumstances. Contrarily to reality, her dream was nice, and filled with contentment. The man had acted like one, not like a beast.

'Did I really want it, somewhere in my heart?' she pondered, filled with conflicting emotions.

Her heart constricted inside her ribcage with painful confusion. The flower girl admitted to herself that she had no answer to that question.

However, one fact was clear. Sephiroth was too close for comfort. He lay there, unmoving; his bare back available for her to see, close enough to touch. The sight of him made her skin crawl, yet attracted her. Looking at him, Aerith felt her heart flutter with fear and…something else. At the moment, she felt like a living contradiction.

'What's happening to me?' she wondered, feeling the sudden need to get as far away from him as she could.

On an impulse, she climbed down the bed. Fortunately, she still wore her daily clothes; changing was the last of her worries right now.

'Ludan said that Luna's room was next to this one. Maybe I should borrow it…'

With that thought in mind, the brunette carefully walked around the bed to take a good look at Sephiroth's face. She exhaled a sigh of relief, he was asleep.

Without a sound, Aerith exited the room and closed the door behind her. Once alone in the dark corridor, Sephiroth's warning rang out in her mind; for some reason he didn't trust Ludan.

'I'm not going anywhere near him, I just need a room,' she reassured herself.

Fortunately, there was only one other door in the narrow corridor. Guessing it to be Luna's room, the flower girl softly turned the doorknob- only to find out that it was locked.

'Silly me, I should have known,' she thought, feeling like some kind of bad guest for roaming around without permission.

Aerith then remembered that a maid was supposed to be around, but it was a rather useless thought, since she was probably asleep at such a late hour.

'Maybe I should go back to Sephiroth…and sleep in a corner,'

Obviously, the idea wasn't very appealing. Not only would it be very uncomfortable, but she could just imagine Sephiroth's smug face in the morning.

'He's not going to win this one!' she inwardly groaned, ready to find someone, anyone, who might be kind enough to unlock the door.

Determined, Aerith headed down the long, spiralling stairs she had climbed a few hours ago, and reached the first floor. Even though it was night, lamps where still dimly lit, giving the place a nice, warm feel.

'This is magnificent. I wish I could live in a place like this,' the flower girl marvelled, utterly clueless as to why Luna ever wanted to leave.

Reaching the main hall, Aerith caught sight of a gigantic painting, which covered half of a wall. Thoughts of Sephiroth and Luna all vanished into nothingness as she approached it carefully, like treading on holy ground.

The painting represented the tower, and was strikingly lifelike. However, worming its way across the pure green plains was a long and sinuous river- a river of blood. It seemed to flow like a wicked serpent, sliding right through the tower's main door. In the corner of the canvas was a name, signed in white letters.

'Luna's the one who painted it? Gods, she's an artist,' the brunette thought in admiration.

But, reality soon came back to her like a ton of brick as a strict, female voice resonated behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

Aerith spun around, and came face to face with a small, middle aged woman wearing a maid's outfit. Apparently, there was always someone up to guard the house.

"Oh, hm…I'm sorry, but I was looking for someone…you see my room only has one bed, and…the floor is giving me a backache," the flower girl stammered nervously.

'Great, now I feel like an idiot,' she inwardly scolded herself.

The maid, however, smiled.

"I see. The man is not _that_ close to you," she remarked, amused in a friendly way. "Ludan should have asked, but he never thinks about those things."

"It's alright," Aerith giggled, "But, I would like to have Luna's old room, if possible. I would feel…more secure, knowing that my friend is just next door."

For a brief moment, the maid seemed disconcerted, but her smile quickly fell back in place.

"I can open it for you, but you have to promise not to disturb anything. I guess Ludan's being sentimental, because he left things just the way they were after her departure."

"I will be careful, thank you."

The woman motioned for Aerith to follow, and they climbed the spiralling stairs all the way up again.

Once they reached their destination, the maid produced a set of keys, fumbled to find the right one, and unlocked the door.

"The decoration's a bit weird, but that's just the way Luna is, I guess."

"Did you know her?"

"Not really…she left soon after I was employed here. Their father had just died…"

"I see."

"Come to me if you need anything."

With that, the maid turned on her heels and left. Eager to discover her friend's old bedroom, Aerith stepped inside and closed the door softly. She flicked the lights on, and almost had a heart attack.

Saying that the decoration was weird was an understatement. It was _gruesome_. The walls, painted blood red, were filled with uneven, random black spots, as if Luna had thrown a whole bucket of ebony paint on it. On the dresser, many daggers were displayed like some kind of decoration. From the looks of it, their blades were rather sharp. Nothing false, that much was certain.

'Well… I didn't come here for the decoration,' Aerith reminded herself, prying her eyes off of the dangerous weapons.

The brunette headed for the bed, and curled under the soft, red covers. Immediately, the tension left her body in a contented sigh.

'There you go, Sephiroth. I won, this time.'

Aerith knew that she wasn't exactly defying him, but she felt proud nonetheless. His face would certainly be amusing, when he woke up in the morning. Not that she would be there to see it, of course.

'…Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He'll think something happened to me,' the logical part of her mind reasoned.

However, she quickly shut it down, and slid an arm under the smooth pillow. As she did so, a small book placed on the bedside table fell in her line of sight.

Intrigued, she straightened up on her elbow and took it. From its cover, the flower girl recognized it as a sketch book. Knowing that she shouldn't pry, but overwhelmed by curiosity, Aerith opened it. The first page was filled with a strange drawing representing nothing in particular; it was an eerie, abstract picture. The same thing applied for the next pages. Luna was an artist alright, but a rather sombre one. Wondering if this was really the Luna she knew, Aerith flicked the pages, and stopped in the middle of the book. A long text filled the paper. The first lines went like this:

"_One day, dad wanted to play a game with me. Later, brother decided to try it too, and it was then that I lost my best friend. But tonight, dad will never play again. Never ever…not with anyone. "_

Aerith frowned, the next words were unreadable. Some kind of red ink had been spilled, hiding the letters. Yet, the brunette was now way too curious for her own good, and jumped to the next paragraph.

"_Tonight, I killed dad. His room wi__ll probably smell like guts for eternity, now. Because I gutted him quite nicely."_

A sharp gasp escaped Aerith's quivering lips. Luna couldn't have done that…could she? Suddenly, the flower girl realised that the red marks weren't ink, and she dropped the book on the bed, repulsed.

Maybe it was morbid fascination, Aerith didn't know, but she continued to read.

"_I couldn't do it to Ludan, though. He deserves it__ as well, but... for so long, I trusted him. Father corrupted him. It's not his fault…He wasn't born a monster... I'll leave, so he'll never be able to abuse of me again, and we'll both live."_

This last sentence removed the blinding veil from Aerith's eyes as she finally understood. Somehow, Sephiroth knew about Luna's story. That was why he warned her about Ludan.

"She trusted him, and then he…he…," the flower girl whimpered, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes.

She then remembered Sephiroth's words as he told her that some people were worse than monsters. Sitting in front of Luna's bloodstained journal, Aerith finally understood what, exactly, he tried to show her, from the very beginning.

Putting a trembling hand in front of her mouth, Aerith felt tears run down her cheeks as she remembered the spider-woman from long ago, the one Sephiroth killed. His words rang clearly through her head as if he said them just yesterday.

"_I want you to explain something to me, Cet__ra girl…Why do you beg for your aggressor's lives so easily, when you refuse to plead for your own?"_

"_Do you enjoy being the victim so much?"_

'Sephiroth…wasn't born a monster, either. In this universe, we have to defend ourselves to live. In his eyes, to whole world was an enemy…and probably still is.'

Her vision blurred, Aerith wondered who, exactly, were those tears for. For Sephiroth, who felt like the whole world had betrayed him, of for Luna, who was betrayed by her brother? They both were in the same boat, after all. Luna's heart was filled with darkness as well as his, and yet she called her friend… and would continue to do it.

'I can't hate Luna for murdering her father. I…I understand why she did it.'

Breaking down, Aerith buried her face in her hands, and cried desperately. A feeling rather unknown to her before found its way through her veins; resentment. She detested Ludan for turning Luna into a drunken lesbian. All this time, Sephiroth wanted to show her how pathetic humans were; that she had died to save an unredeemable race.

'No, that's not right! …In darkness, there is always light…that's what I wanted to save. I saved Cloud and the others…because of me, they lived the life they deserved,' she tried to convince herself.

'_But they're dead, and you are here, alive, and alone in a world no better than hell,' _a part of her retorted bitterly.

Wondering how she was ever able to think such things, Aerith wiped at her tears furiously.

"If I am here, then they are as well. I'm sure of it," she spoke with renewed determination, "Forgive me, Sephiroth, but I'll never give in to hatred."

In one swift motion, the brunette closed Luna's journal and put it back in place before climbing down the bed. Outside, the rain no longer whipped at the windows, and the wind seemed calm enough.

"I have a journey to end," she reminded herself as she headed out of the room, and went back to Sephiroth's.

A part of her wanted to face Ludan and ask why- why he dared to destroy his sister's life. But, she'd find a way to strike back at him, someday, with Luna by her side. The woman had yet to break free from her past, that much was obvious.

'I'll help you, I promise.'

But, for now, she needed to leave this godforsaken tower and discover, once and for all, if her friends were still alive.

As she entered the room, Sephiroth was still sound asleep. Without losing any time, she took hold of his shoulder and shook him awake.

"What is it?" he mumbled.

"We leave, now."

Sephiroth arched a questioning eyebrow. Since when was she giving orders?

"In the middle of the night?"

"Yes. I can't bear to sleep in this place. I'm leaving, with or without you," Aerith retorted firmly.

The corner of his lips curled in amusement. Even if it was obvious, from her red eyes, that she had cried, the woman's will was strong as steel. She would, indeed, leave without him if he didn't hurry up.

Aerith gathered her things as he climbed down the bed and put on his leather coat. From the corner of his eyes, he followed her movements; swift and determined. Somehow, he definitely liked her better this way. He didn't have time to analyze Ludan as much as he wanted to, but he wasn't about to let the girl go.

"Ready?" she asked, backpack hanging on her shoulder.

"Of course."

Aerith nodded, and they left, only stopping to inform the maid of their departure. The woman seemed to find their sudden change of mind rather strange, but was wise enough not to ask any questions.

Outside, the flower girl took one last look at the marvellous, pure white tower.

'Beautiful on the outside, but dirty as hell deep down,' she thought, knowing how much it applied to people as well.

Chasing those unwanted thoughts, Aerith inhaled deeply, pleased to smell the rain in the fresh air. Just as she had predicted, the storm had died down.

'Yes, this is why I sacrificed my life. To save the simple things like the smell of rain in the night. I hope that, someday, you'll understand it.' she thought, taking a step forwards.

* * *

**A/N: I guess this chapter is a bit...philosophical? Lol. Whatever. Anyway, for those who thought that Ludan would be stupid enough to harass a woman who's accompanied by a dangerous guy, well...I guess it didn't happen! :P Anyway, let me know what you think.**

* * *


	24. Whirlwind

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**Whirlwind**

* * *

The next day, exhausted after a few hours spent walking across wide green plains, the traveling companions stopped at a small village; the first one in ages. Or rather, _Aerith _was exhausted, and gladly sank in a warm bath as soon as they rented a room at the inn. As for Sephiroth, he went outside to practice. Much to his dismay, they had encountered very few monsters along the way. If things carried on like this, he could lose his touch…

'Or maybe gain some fat around those muscles,' the flower girl inwardly mocked.

She had to admit, though, that the idea didn't please her that much. After all, he had a nice body- even a blind woman would notice.

'Not again…I have to stop thinking about this.'

As if to change her mind, Aerith closed her eyes and immersed herself completely. A warm, foggy feel coated her whole body as she relaxed, smiling softly.

However, now that she had truly resolved to rejoin with her friends, one problem was painfully obvious: Sephiroth. He would _not _take lightly to them, and neither would they. In fact, the silver haired warrior would probably try to get her away from his old enemies.

'If I wanted to rid myself of him, last night was my best chance,' the brunette realised, inhaling deeply as she emerged.

Yet, at the moment, she did not even think about leaving him behind. It would have been so simple to flee the tower while he slept, completely oblivious.

'Gods, what am I going to do? Staying by his side equals being alone.'

According to the map from Luna, the villages where Gaia's survivors possibly lived were only two days or so from their current location. Aerith knew that she had to find a solution, quickly.

'I could leave tonight…if he sleeps, that is. Or maybe he'll train until morning, who knows…'

Aggravated by her own indecision, the flower girl groaned softly, pouting. This conversation with herself wasn't going very far.

'Just admit it; you don't want to part with him… at least, not like that.'

Aerith rose to a sitting position, and poured a small portion of shampoo in her palm. She then proceeded to massage her long, knotted hair, eyes closed. A nice fragrance filled the humid air. It was soothing, and allowed her to think things with more distance. Luna's journal still haunted her, not because of the murder she had confessed, but rather the suffering hidden behind it.

'I cherish her more as a friend now, even if her hands are stained in blood. So, what of Sephiroth? What, exactly is _he_ to me?'

Slowly, her fingers drew circles on her scalp, mingled in foamy hair. Her heart felt light as the answer revealed itself to her; Sephiroth was a friend. Granted, their relationship hanged on the border of being unhealthy, but they now understood each other a lot better.

Aerith slid under the water once more, removing the shampoo from her now soft mane. Behind closed eyelids, the faces of Zack, Cloud, Tifa and the others smiled at her; a reminiscence of what might wait for her in those unknown villages. Those gentle smiles would take Sephiroth away, and establish order in her life, once again. This time, however, no life would be taken. She would make sure of it.

'I have to make a choice. I can't let Sephiroth know if they are alive, neither can I tell them about his existence,' she concluded, with a slight pang in her chest.

Sighing, Aerith rinsed the last remnants of shampoo and climbed down the bath. Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, she exited the bathroom to get a clean nightgown. However, the brunette did not expect to find Sephiroth, sitting on the edge of his bed. From the looks of it, he had just come back from his training.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," she apologized, blushing at the sight of his bare chest, glistening with sweat.

The man only shrugged, yet his eyes seemed to linger, for a slight moment, on her legs.

"I hope you left some hot water for me," he mocked as she quickly grabbed her clothes.

"I wish I didn't," the woman mumbled, heading for the washroom.

Sephiroth chuckled; after what had transpired between them, she shouldn't care if he saw some skin, yet she did.

* * *

When night fell, Aerith couldn't bring herself to leave. Instead, she tossed and turned under the covers. Strangely, Sephiroth lay in his own bed, unmoving. He seemed to sleep more often these last few weeks. The flower girl wondered, for an instant, if her presence soothed him.

Seeping through the window, moonlight illuminated the room in a faint silver glow as the flower girl stared at nothing in particular, lying on her side. The pendant given to her by the old scholar, back in Lorely, was on top of the night table. Its jewel didn't glow anymore, not since the Crimson Moon. Not that they had encountered any danger…but maybe Sephiroth was trouble enough on his own. Yet, the idea of being without him, _alone_ in this living hell, was unbearable. Somewhere along the way, she had grown attached to her silver haired companion.

Eventually, Aerith blinked, her eyelids heavy. She stifled a yawn, her body finally giving in to exhaustion. Slowly, the brunette drifted off to sleep, pushing her worries aside for now. After all, they weren't supposed to meet her friends until a few days…

* * *

At dawn, the flower girl awoke as Sephiroth shook her mercilessly.

"Let me sleep, it's still way too early…" she mumbled, attempting to slide her head under the pillow.

"I haven't trained you in a while," the man remarked, ripping the covers off of her body.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, fumbling to steal the sheets from his vice-like grip.

"Get up. We shall see if you clearly remember everything I taught you," he insisted.

Sitting up, Aerith glared at him, annoyed.

"I truly don't feel like it," she protested truthfully, defiance in her green eyes.

Sephiroth smiled smugly.

"It's useless, you know I won't change my mind, and drag you out if I have to."

The woman sighed, defeated. She certainly didn't want that to happen, especially when she still wore her nightgown.

"Okay, I'll get ready," Aerith gave in.

The silver haired man nodded; a bit disappointed that he wouldn't get to give her a piggyback ride.

A few hours later, they were in the middle of a clearing, resuming their last lesson. Aerith was glad that she remembered everything, yet very nervous as Sephiroth held her in what could be a threatening manner. Her back, pressed against his chest, felt stiff. His arms encircled her shoulders, just below the neck, in a gentle yet firm grip.

"Now, try to free yourself from me," he ordered, trying his best not to let his mind wander.

Even though she was anxious, Aerith clearly noticed his masculine scent, mixed with the hardness of his frame.

'Dear planet, what have I done to deserve this…?' she whined internally.

"…Aerith?" Sephiroth's voice sounded, bringing her back to reality.

In a swift motion, she escaped his grasp, and rolled on the grass as he tried to recapture her. At the right time, she turned around, and kicked him in the stomach, just like he taught her. Sephiroth contracted his abs in time to block the attack, pleased by her efficient reactions.

"Good. You're getting better," he admitted.

Smiling, the flower girl got up and wished he had kept his shirt on. Casually, he brushed the dirt off of his perfect white skin.

"I think I had enough for today. Let's go back to the village," Aerith decided.

Little did she know that Sephiroth was actually relieved to end their training session, and his reasons reflected her own. He nodded, putting his coat back on.

Once back in the village, they headed for the inn, yet something caught the woman's attention. A tall, slightly muscular man walked casually, his back to them. He was about to leave the village. Happiness flooded her heart.

'I know that silly haircut!' Aerith exclaimed inwardly, stopping dead in her tracks.

Wondering what perturbed her so much, Sephiroth followed her line of sight…

"Zack!" the flower girl beamed.

However, Sephiroth recognised him as well, and grabbed Aerith by the waist. Surprised, the woman did not react as he pushed her behind the inn, where Zack wouldn't be able to see them.

Meanwhile, hearing his name, the black haired man had turned around…and didn't notice anyone of interest.

"Huh? That's weird. I thought I heard a girl call me," he pondered, scratching the back of his head.

His sky-blue eyes scanned the area; still no one in sight. Wondering if he was about to go crazy, Zack shrugged, and resumed his previous actions.

He never felt watched, even as a pair of piercing Mako orbs observed his departure. Trapped between a wall and Sephiroth's body, Aerith struggled to break free. She, as well, saw Zack disappear outside the village's main gate. A few seconds later, the sound of an engine roared in the distance. Desperate, she decided to put her training to use, and elbowed him in the stomach. The blow didn't hurt the man, obviously, but it surprised him nonetheless. Aerith took advantage of this, and slid away from his grasp. Then, she ran, barely avoiding Sephiroth's strong arm as he tried to grasp her.

"Aerith!" he growled, racing after her.

The brunette managed to reach the gate, and the plains. But Zack was nowhere in sight. She called his name, once, twice. No one answered. She was about to run again when the silver haired demon took hold of her arm and spun her around.

Unable to think, he crushed her against his chest. His breathing was harsh as their eyes met; Aerith's were filled with retrained tears while his burned with something unholy. She was about to scream at him when his lips silenced her. His kiss was fierce, almost desperate. The woman didn't find the strength to fight him. Sephiroth held her for a long moment, slowly calming himself. Aerith felt her knees go weak as he became gentle, and then finally released her.

Her heart beating fast, she fell on her knees, clutching at his leather coat. Sephiroth fell with her, his mind blank.

"Why?" she whimpered, her eyes dark and pleading, "Why did you stop me? I…I want to see him again. I want it so much…"

Those words struck him harder than he would have ever thought. Among the whirlwind of emotions coursing through his veins, the only one he recognised was anger.

"Your desire is to leave me?" he concluded, his voice a low whisper.

"No, I…I don't know," the flower girl stammered.

Her body quivered against him. Sephiroth's lips curled upwards.

"I stopped you, because…" he began, moving closer, "I want you… to stay with me."

Aerith closed her eyes. Somehow, his statement pleased her. But still, there was Zack…Was she going to find him again?

"You can't force me to stay, and I won't let you keep me away from my friends. I love them," she declared firmly, distancing herself.

Sephiroth arched a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh? What are your feelings for _me_, then?" he asked slyly.

If she hadn't found an answer the day before, Aerith would have been caught off guard.

"I…appreciate you. You're a friend as well," she admitted, "But I can't choose…"

The silver haired man's eyes glittered pleasantly. She was oh so _trapped_…just the way he liked it.

"I don't want the past to repeat itself. I refuse to become the witness of more death!"

"And I will not kill them, or you. Trust me," Sephiroth replied, knowing that the tides might turn if her friends attacked him.

A single tear ran down her cheek. His gloved thumb caressed it away, and moved to lift her chin slightly. His lips found hers once more; a warm, velvet touch. Comfort seeped throughout her body.

'I'm such a mess…I can't even think straight,' she deplored.

For the moment, she simply wanted to let herself go, to forget about everything. This anarchic planet, Sephiroth's madness, Luna's past, Zack…

As if on cue, the silver haired man lifted her in his arms and headed back to the village, cradling her against his chest. The moment he set foot in their room, she was already asleep. Carefully, he tucked her in, and took his time observing her sad yet peaceful figure.

'Things are getting interesting…very interesting,'

Sephiroth was looking forwards to meeting her friends.

* * *

**A/N: As a gift to all my wonderful reviewers, here's a super fast update. The next one might take a while, so I hope you enjoyed this one! **

* * *


	25. Decision

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Decision**

* * *

It was already dark when Aerith awoke. As her dream slowly faded, Zack's face floated in her mind like a mirage. He had been so close, and yet…

'Sephiroth, how can I stay with you now?' she sighed inwardly as her eyes fell on the silver haired man, sleeping in his own bed.

She had half-hoped he'd be by her side, this time. Aerith lifted a hand to her mouth, and brushed a finger against her lips. The memory of his kiss was still vivid in her mind. It hadn't been like before at all, but the brunette couldn't quite explain why. While in his arms, a tiny sparkle jolted through her stomach. His touch was…enticing.

Carefully, she straightened and sat on the edge of the bed, observing him. He faced her, his eyes closed, his features calm. The moonlight that seeped through the curtains covered him in a soft silver veil. Seeing him like this, so beautiful and serene, Aerith almost felt guilty for what she was about to do.

Sighing, the flower girl set foot on the soft carpet and got up, as silent as a shadow. Fortunately, she still had her daily clothes on, so there was no need to change. Tearing her eyes away from the man, Aerith walked around the bed to grab her backpack, which contained all of her belongings.

"I'm sorry Sephiroth," she whispered, stealing one last glance at him.

Sad yet determined, the woman headed for the door and took hold of her weapon. It was leaning on the wall, looking completely insignificant next to the horrendously majestic Masamune.

Without a sound, she opened the door and slipped outside. As her feet carried her away from the sleeping warrior, Aerith's heart sunk. She was definitely attached to him; there was no use denying it. However, it was now clear to her that Sephiroth would never allow her to meet her friends. Seeing Zack, even from such a distance, had filled her heart with undiluted happiness. Such a thing hadn't happened in quite a while now…

'Besides, I don't want him to get hurt. I'm leaving for both his and my sake,' the brunette encouraged herself as she reached the inn's lobby.

Sitting at his desk, the innkeeper barely noticed her. The old man was half asleep, head hanging low, fighting to keep his eyes open. Aerith wanted to leave a message for Sephiroth, but didn't have the heart to disturb the poor guy. He probably wouldn't remember it in the morning, anyway.

Aerith made her way to the door, pushed it, and made her way out. A bell rang as she did so, startling the old man. Just before the door closed, the brunette heard him yelp loudly.

'So much for not disturbing him,' she thought guiltily.

Pushing that thought out of her mind, the flower girl made her way through the small village. Here and there, a few lamps were, thankfully, lighting her way. Judging from the blackness of the sky, it was already well past midnight. A chill ran up Aerith's spine at the memory of the thugs who had captured and tried to have their way with her. Then, she remembered the spider's glistening claws…

'Oh gods…I hope this region of the world isn't so bad.'

Traveling with Sephiroth had been the best idea she ever had. Even if he was a huge problem on his own. His simple presence had been enough to protect her all along.

As she finally set foot outside the village, only moonlight guided her way. Naught but endless plains spread before her, coated in darkness. Instinctively, Aerith held the pendant hanging between her breasts, relieved that it didn't glow. This, somehow, gave her courage, and she proceeded onwards without looking back.

* * *

The morning sun had already covered the small village with its warm, golden rays when Sephiroth's eyes blinked open. Facing the flower girl's bed, he immediately noticed her absence. The covers were still messy, which was strange, giving the fact that Aerith always made the bed, first thing each morning. Lying on his side as he waited for the grogginess to leave his mind, the swordsman listened to the deafening silence weighing on the room.

Sephiroth frowned, thinking that she was probably in the bathroom. However, she would usually hum softly… The man straightened to a sitting position and glanced around the room, only to realise that the washroom was indeed empty. Aerith was nowhere in sight.

Still refusing to admit the flagrant truth, the warrior set foot on the floor and reached around the woman's bed. A quick inspection informed him of the disappearance of her belongings, as well as her weapon.

'Where did she go?' the silver haired man groaned inwardly, clenching his jaw.

He proceeded to search around the room for a note, or anything that she may have left. There was nothing. Only cold silence and a fading smell of flowers.

As he stood, alone and unmoving, Sephiroth felt, slowly but surely, a familiar burst of rage seep through his veins like a blinding poison. Betrayal… Such an emotion hadn't filled his heart since the day Genesis dared to call him a friend, and a monster in the same sentence. Aerith's sly departure obviously couldn't hurt just as much, but the sensation certainly wasn't pleasant. With time, he had come to trust her completely, and naively thought that she would not try to leave him. Lately, he even let himself sleep deeply while in her presence, a privilege given to nearly no one.

"…Maybe she went to the village," the man tried to calm himself.

Taking a deep breath, Sephiroth unclenched his fists, gathered his own belongings, strapped the Masamune to his back and left the room. Like a whirlwind, he quickly made his way to the lobby and stopped straight in front of the old man's desk. The innkeeper visibly paled at the sight of his face. Obviously, his anger was still very much apparent…he had never been good at controlling it.

"Do you remember my companion? A petite brunette woman?" the silver haired man asked straightforwardly, keeping a slight threat to his voice.

The old man shook his head affirmatively, eyes wide. He certainly remarked Aerith, for her smiles were far warmer than those of many people…

"Good. When did you see her for the last time?" Sephiroth placed his hands on each side of the desk, his Mako eyes piercing through the poor man's skull.

"I…I d-don't know!" the innkeeper quivered.

"She left, so you must have seen her recently," the swordsman growled, getting impatient.

"I…Yes, maybe I saw her…Late at night, I think. Please forgive me, sir, I was sleeping on the job…there's no one to replace me, so-"

"Did she say anything?" Sephiroth cut him off, annoyed.

"No. She simply left. I'm sorry!"

The silver haired man stormed outside, without loosing any time to "scold" the innkeeper. Aerith was probably far away now. He had to find her, and quickly. Or else, he might loose her trace, and never see the flower girl's sweet face again…

This last thought felt unacceptable to him, as he spread his lone black wing and flew to the sky. Many villagers gasped at the sight, but the swordsman couldn't care less. Flying didn't really appeal him, yet it was rather convenient when he needed to find someone. From above, his sight could embrace a greater distance. No movement could escape him, and certainly not a woman in pink.

* * *

Oblivious to Sephiroth's inner conflict, Aerith finally reached a small town some time after midday. According to Luna's map, some people from Gaia should be living there. Utterly exhausted, sweaty and hungry, the brunette first roamed the streets in search of an inn. Sometimes stopping to ask directions, she was given nice smiles and precise answers. Finally, a town filled with normal people!

Thoroughly content, Aerith quickly found the inn, a large, clean building. Getting herself a small room, the brunette took an elevator to the second floor, amazed. She hadn't ridden one in ages! The ride however didn't last long, and the brunette made her way to the room. As she entered, her eyes immediately fell on a lone bed, sitting in a corner. She was definitely tired…and lonely. Her stomach growled its impatience as she softly closed the door. Usually, Sephiroth went to get supper while she enjoyed a warm, rejuvenating bath…

'Well…it's only me now. So I'll have to get used to it,' she sighed.

Not so happy anymore, the flower girl stripped of her sticky clothes and claimed the washroom. Like the rest of the cabin, it was clean and smelled nice. Opening the drawers, she searched for a towel. A shower was always good to clean both body and mind.

'Once I finally get something to eat, I'll ask around about my friends. If they're here, someone certainly saw them…' she encouraged herself as she turned on the water.

Aerith slipped under the stream, eyes closed. The warm liquid fell on her face, relaxing her muscles and purifying her skin. Yet, the absence of Sephiroth, waiting for her in their room, refused to leave her mind. How did he react, when he woke up alone? Would he find it in himself to forgive her? Just the day before, she had called him a friend…and still thought of him that way.

'I wish he hadn't been so difficult…' the brunette regretted.

His kiss, his voice, his eyes...all of him haunted her thoughts. Maybe, she realised, it would be hard to forget the silver haired swordsman…

* * *

Twilight had transformed the sky into a bloody vortex when Sephiroth finally set foot on the solid ground, a few kilometres away from a village resembling the one he just left. Much to his annoyance, no sign of the flower girl had caught his eye. However, the swordsman knew that she was searching for her comrades. So, the woman couldn't have gone any other way than south, and she was bound to be somewhere around his current location. Maybe in another settlement…

The silver haired man wanted to keep searching, but his body, apparently, wasn't as hardy as before. His muscles screamed for a little rest while his stomach growled for nourishment. Such annoyances didn't bother him so much, back in Gaia…But then again, he hadn't fought or killed anything in a long, long time.

'I need to train more,' Sephiroth mentally noted as he entered the unknown village.

Gloomy, dirty and almost devoid of any population, the place wasn't very appealing. At least, if Aerith had the bad idea of stopping there, finding her would prove to be easy. But, the swordsman knew that she was intelligent enough to stay away from dangerous places such as this.

'She probably is somewhere else,' he reasoned, heading for an old establishment, which seemed to be a restaurant.

Getting himself a quick meal, Sephiroth sat at the bar to eat it in silence. His strength replenished, he left the diner and proceeded to ask around for a woman dressed in pink. All around the village, people looked at him suspiciously, but showed no sign of aggressiveness as he approached them. In all evidence, they valued their lives, for no one tried to elude his questions. However, none of them had seen a person fitting Aerith's description. The silver haired man could smell a lie a hundred miles ahead, and knew that his companion truly hadn't set foot in this village.

Both reassured and annoyed, the warrior was about to leave the place when an even stranger being caught his eye. A tall man, cloaked in a blood red cape and black leather suit, stood in a corner. A huge gun strapped to his waist, the stranger stared at him with deep crimson eyes. Behind his back, long ebony hair flew in the gentle breeze as a slim woman stood by his side, looking utterly appalled.

Sephiroth had seen this man before. He was certain of it. But where…? Plunging deep in his own memories, the swordsman held the gunman's stare. None of them flinched, and the unknown woman suddenly stepped forwards. Her companion quickly took hold of her arm, preventing her from literally throwing herself at Sephiroth. With a cry of desperation, she tried to struggle against the man's vicelike grip; to no avail. Her long, brown mane flew around her like a soft curtain as she moved…

"Vincent! Let me go!" she pleaded, turning to the gunman.

Immediately, Sephiroth's memories hit him with a full force. This man was one of Cloud's puppets! But, who was _she_…? He couldn't remember her at all and yet, she seemed to know him.

"Stop it, Lucrecia. He may be dangerous," Vincent protested, holding her with his clawed hand.

"I want to see him! Let me talk to my son!" Lucrecia cried, thoughtless of her own security.

Sephiroth's mind went numb. Her…son? What, exactly, was going on in this place? For all he knew, this woman had a rather vivid imagination. His mother was…

'I don't know. I have no clue about who my real mother was,' he suddenly realized as Lucrecia's glistening brown eyes met his glowing green orbs.

Tears fell down her face like liquid diamonds as they observed each other, silently. The silver haired man analysed her face; its oval shape, the way her hair fell on her forehead...just like his. Lucrecia looked like him!

For some reason, this realisation awakened a newfound rage inside him as he rushed forwards, eyes narrowing. This crazy woman couldn't possibly be his mother. Burning with killing intent, Sephiroth stopped straight in front of the impostor. Vincent took the hint and placed a hand on his gun, but the warning went ignored.

"Who are you?" the swordsman growled deep in his throat.

Lucrecia visibly shivered, suddenly realising the possible danger of such a situation. She needed to find a good answer quickly, or else…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Someone wondered where the hell I was; well I'm right here and back with an update! But I've become a sleepless machine since I've decided to finish my novel once and for all, so...I that's why I'm late. **

**Anyway, I hope you had a good read!**

* * *


	26. Realisations

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Realisations**

* * *

Nervous as she was, pierced by her son's unholy eyes, Lucrecia said the first thing that crossed her mind.

"…I'm your…biological mother, Sephiroth…"

Her voice quivered, and the swordsman's tall frame visibly tensed as his eyes narrowed dangerously. Instinctively, the woman took a step back, and yelped as Sephiroth's hand rose suddenly. His gloved fingers wrapped around her throat, pinning her against the inn's brick wall.

"Why should I believe you?" the man growled, teeth bared in a feral sneer.

Eyes wide, Lucrecia tried to choke something out when Vincent, quick as lightning, unsheathed his gun and placed its barrel against Sephiroth's temple. From the look in his eyes, the silver haired man was beyond reason; unless someone gave him a clear warning.

"Listen to her story, before you do anything that we both might regret," Vincent advised, unflinching as Sephiroth's reptilian gaze found his.

The swordsman clenched his jaw, annoyed. Swift as he was, he still wouldn't be able to avoid _that_ bullet.

Inhaling a silent breath, the man uncurled his fingers from Lucrecia's neck and slowly retracted his hand. Finally freed from his vicelike grip, the woman coughed as she drank her fill of precious oxygen.

"We've got a room at the inn. Let's go in, and talk like responsible adults," Vincent proposed, his gun still held firmly against Sephiroth's head.

The silver haired man glared at him for a long moment, but failed to intimidate him. Finally, he nodded, accepting the proposal.

"Good. But if you try anything, I'll have to stop you," the gunman warned, his voice cold and raspy.

Sephiroth didn't bother to answer, but Vincent knew that he was intelligent. He would keep his temper in check…for now, at least.

Satisfied, Vincent lowered his weapon and, crimson eyes never leaving Sephiroth, reached for Lucrecia. Still coughing, she gladly took his arm and gave him a grateful glance.

"Follow us," the black haired man commanded.

On that note, he led Lucrecia inside the inn while watching the swordsman from the corner of his eyes. His body tense and burning with a need for violence, the silver haired man obeyed as a strange uneasiness formed in his gut.

The inn was just as bad as the rest of the village. Small, dirty, gloomy and smelling like humidity, it certainly wasn't appealing. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, Sephiroth followed his possible enemies along a wooden staircase, which creaked dangerously under their feet. As they ascended, Lucrecia briefly glanced in his direction, visibly nervous.

Soon enough, they reached a tiny corridor and Vincent stopped to unlock a brown door covered with unidentified stains.

"Leave your sword against the wall near the door," the gunman dictated as they entered.

To make his point clear, Vincent aimed his barrel at the swordsman. The request did not amuse Sephiroth at all, and the need to fight almost took over his senses…almost. Gathering all of his self-control, he unsheathed the Masamune and left it to lean against the dirty wall, which must have been white in another life.

Lowering his gun again, Vincent closed the door behind them while Lucrecia sat on the edge of the largest bed. The gunman took place next to her, and motioned for Sephiroth to sit on the second mattress. The silver haired man, however, decided to stay standing.

"Speak," he ordered, turning his attention to Lucrecia, whose face was devoid of all colors.

"Well, I…" she began, lowering her sad eyes to the floor.

For a few seconds, silence filled the room as she explored the unholy carpet, playing with the sides of her dress.

"I'm so sorry…I know you hate me, and you have all the right to…but please, believe me..." the woman finally chocked out, on the verge of tears.

Her brown, humid gaze lifted to her son's impassive face.

"In my previous life, I…truly gave birth to you, Sephiroth. I was an ambitious scientist, and…I thought that Hojo's child would be just an experiment…"

Her voice died away as the swordsman clenched his jaw. In his twisted mind, scenarios were already drawing themselves to form a dark portrait of the past. Of course, he already knew that Hojo was his cursed father…

"When I was pregnant, your father and I experimented on you. I thought it would make you strong…But then I was haunted by visions of your future…and I realized my errors."

Tears fell from her absent gaze with those last words, and her hands trembled softly. By her side, Vincent stayed absolutely immobile and silent as he watched Sephiroth's reactions.

The silver haired man simply stood there, in the middle of the room, trying to process the information. After so many years of believing that Jenova was his mother, reality was hard to accept. Confused, he observed Lucrecia's face; her traits, her painfully sincere expression…

"As the months passed, I felt you grow in me, and I began to love you dearly as my only child…but Hojo took you away as soon as you were born," Lucrecia continued, before bursting into tears.

Physically, she was so much like him, Sephiroth admitted once again. This was an undeniable proof, as she could be called a feminine version of himself…

"Is that true, then? You made me a monster and never tried to show your face as I grew up, ignoring my own origins? Back then, such revelations could have saved a thousand lives," the man growled, clenching his fist.

His mother visibly flinched.

"I'm sorry! When he took you, Hojo destroyed me! I begged him to give you back, I searched in the database to know where they hid you, but I couldn't do anything! …I couldn't hold on anymore, so I…I ended my own life," Lucrecia admitted through her tears, unable to look at her son in complete shame.

If Sephiroth had been any other man, his sinful mother's sorrow would have probably reached his heart. After all, Hojo had manipulated her like he did many others. Yet, she had chosen her own fate, just like he chose his, to fit his "anomalies".

"A weakling like you cannot be my true mother. I believe that if you were, you would have stayed alive for me, but you decided to perish and let me live alone, in complete ignorance. All you did was to run away," he spat, each word dripping like a mortal venom.

Desperate, Lucrecia stood, her hands balled into tiny fists.

"I know I do not deserve to be called your mother! But I will never be able to live with myself if you can't forgive me first! Please…I'm so sorry…"

The woman fell to her knees, uncaring of the dirt covering the floor. Sobbing, she cupped her face in her hands, rocking back and forth. Heartbroken, Vincent closed his eyes, wishing for this torment to end.

Sephiroth took advantage of this moment to approach his mother. Towering above the brunette's small frame, he felt dominant; like a giant before an ant. With a small movement of his foot, he could squash her, reduce this pathetic woman to a puddle of meat. She was so weak, so pathetic…and deserved to cry until her whole body went dry.

After a few moments, Lucrecia's hopeful face raised to meet his gaze. Slowly, a devilish smirk drew itself on the swordsman's lips as he prepared his next words…

"I'd rather die a hundred deaths than to accept such an inferior being as my mother. However, I shall give you an advice. Stay far from me in the future, or you might not survive our next encounter."

His tongue rolled like a snake, its cold bite piercing through Lucrecia's heart. A cry of anguish escaped her lips as the man turned on his heels, sheathed his weapon and left the room without a single glance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a city close by, Aerith spent the whole evening in the streets. Determined, she asked the citizens about Zack, Cloud and Tifa, giving precise descriptions. Some people had no clue who she was talking about, but a few reacted to Tifa's depiction. According to them, a woman with the same name was a bartender in a small tavern downtown.

Obviously, those rumours were good news; the martial artist had her own bar, back in Midgar. With a small dose of luck, it could be the same Tifa. As for Zack, a woman claimed that a similar man often passed by the city in his patrols; he always searched the region to kill any monster which dared to poke its head around. She also specified that he was extremely good-looking and rode on a black motorcycle. Again, it could be someone else, but still…Zack was around, that much was certain, so…

As for Cloud, not a single soul knew of a man going by that name. His spiky blonde hair and baby blue eyes didn't ring any bells, either. Maybe he was somewhere else…

'Well, it's getting late, so I guess I'll visit that tavern tonight,' Aerith decided as she looked at the black, starlit sky.

As she felt rather secure in the city, the flower girl headed downtown without bothering about the time. For a few more hours, she roamed around the many bars decorating the town in search of her friend. Just as she was about to lose hope, the brunette entered a tavern filled with a rather large pack of drunken men. Quickly, she headed to the bar, and felt her heart stop at the sight of the barmaid. Taller than herself, brown eyes, dark hair and black clothes…there was no mistake.

"Tifa!" Aerith exclaimed, her heart beating a hundred miles.

At the sound of her voice, the bartender raised her eyes to meet Aerith's, and dropped the bottle of alcohol that she was holding. Eyes wide with utter disbelief, Tifa didn't even flinch as it broke and clattered on the shiny floor.

* * *

Sephiroth left the village as soon as his conversation with Lucrecia was over. At first, he felt rather satisfied with himself for shutting his pathetic excuse for a mother up. But, with each step he took, leading him farther away from her, guilt invaded his veins in tiny droplets. The chance to speak with his genitor, to understand her and himself, had just passed him by. But, even as a knot tied his gut, the swordsman knew that he didn't want to hear anymore. Knowing the truth was, by far, enough.

Unwilling to spread his wing, the silver haired man walked along endless plains for an unknown amount of time, lost in thought. As the moon rose in the ebony heavens, anger welled inside him like a whirlwind. His last moments of sanity, spent in Nibelheim's cursed reactor, played in the man's head like a broken record. Genesis' words rang clearly still, opening old wounds that never truly healed. Back then, he would have given everything in his possession just to know the truth about his mother. Her real name was Lucrecia; a poor, naïve woman whom people took advantage of. She was nothing like Jenova; an ugly, virulent alien.

Knowing that would have probably provided an anchor to his wavering sanity…Granted, his mother was a stupid fool, but one who loved him. He was human, and always had been.

With this realisation, Sephiroth stopped dead in his track, quivering from head to toes. Large, protruding veins drew tortuous trails along his tensed muscles as he stood, breathing heavily with contained wrath. His legs went limp, sending him kneeling on the soft grass, alone in the middle of nowhere. Gritting his teeth as gloved fingers dug in the ground, the swordsman closed his eyes.

All his life, he had been fed lies. His mother wasn't strong enough to right her wrongs while it was still possible; just like he had been too weak to realize that Jenova couldn't possibly be his true genitor. Maybe, in some twisted way, they were a lot alike…

He had needed something to hold unto, to give his life purpose. People died to right the wrongs done to a mother he never had. But now, the last of his illusions faded into nothingness…and only the thought of Aerith placed a gentle balm on his heart.

His flower girl was such a strange being, strong yet caring. She truly was his complete opposite. A woman like her would have never sacrificed her child for anything in the world, much less science. Aerith would have fought until the end, to find her son and remove him from Hojo's greedy grasp.

As he thought of her, Sephiroth's muscles relaxed, his breathing evened, and his quivering stopped. Somehow, he felt like he could confide to her. She was the only soul who would truly listen to him; one whom he could trust.

His eyes still closed, the swordsman imagined the softness of her skin, her frail features…and wanted to simply hold her. This thought gave him courage as he slowly stood and spread his lone black wing. He would find her, no matter what. She was close, he was certain of it.

Without anymore hesitation, Sephiroth took to the sky.

* * *

**A/N: The update didn't take too long to arrive, this time! Well, thanks to all my readers and reviewers!**

* * *


	27. Reunion

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Reunion**

* * *

Tifa couldn't believe her eyes as Aerith stood before her, alive and well

The day had been just like any normal one for her; until Aerith entered the bar like an apparition. Behind the counter, the martial artist stayed immobile for a moment to let reality sink in. Patient and understanding, like always, her long lost friend smiled, waiting for a reaction.

All around them, sitting at small tables with their beers in hand, the clients packing the tavern pursued their discussions without noticing anything.

"…Aerith, is that you?" Tifa finally spat out, loud enough to be heard.

The brunette nodded once, her smile never wavering.

This was all the answer Tifa needed for her muscles to come out of their lethargy. Eyes gleaming with happiness, she ran to Aerith and captured her in a bone-crushing hug. The familiar burn of tears prickled at the flower girl's eyes as she felt Tifa's heart beating fast against her chest.

After a long moment, the bartender took a step back to observe her friend's face. With her thumb, she softly dried Aerith's cheek, noting that she looked exactly the same. Tifa, however, seemed to be at least ten years older than when they last met. This could be due to the fact that the dark haired woman lived longer…

"You're really here! I can't believe it," she exclaimed, both hands placed firmly on Aerith's frail shoulders.

"Of course I am. I've been searching for you, and everyone, for so long now…"

For a second, Tifa's expression darkened as she let her hands fall to her sides.

"I never thought I would see you again, even when I awoke in this world," she admitted, feeling a bit guilty for not seeking her as well.

"It's alright," Aerith assured, comprehensive as ever.

A bright smile touched the bartender's face. Indeed, her friend didn't change a bit.

"Well, we have a lot of things to talk about. Wait a moment, while I close the bar," she decided, before turning to her clients.

Loudly, she thanked them for being there, before explaining that an urgent situation had to be taken care of, so the bar would close earlier than usual. The drunken men grumbled their disapproval in an incoherent cacophony. In response, Tifa put a hand on her hip and hardened her features. Raising her voice, she informed them that they were to leave _right now_.

Even though they continued to clearly show their frustration, the men emptied their chops and began to leave the tavern without much commotion. In a matter of minutes, everyone was gone, and Tifa promptly closed the door behind them. She then turned to Aerith, exhaling a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad; they didn't try to make me angry."

"Are they hard to keep under control, sometimes?" Aerith asked worriedly.

"They were, when I began to work here. But I taught them not to mess with me," the martial artist replied with a wink.

"I see," the flower girl laughed softly.

Eager to speak more privately with her friend, Tifa motioned for her to follow and left the tavern. Locking the door, she headed to a small house standing on the other side of the street.

"This is my home. I woke up there, after Gaia was destroyed…and I have no clue why it happened. Some people say that the gods gave us a place to live after we were 'recycled'," Tifa explained, looking a bit doubtful.

"I know. The same thing happened to me, in a town far away from here. But I left…" Aerith retorted, making a mental note to relate all the information she knew about their new world to her friend.

"I see. You left to search for us, right? Did you meet anyone yet?" the dark haired woman inquired as she unlocked the door.

Aerith fidgeted nervously.

"Well…I think I've seen Zack, very briefly…but he left before I could catch up to him," she answered tentatively.

Tifa opened the door and turned to her friend, smiling widely.

"You'll see him again soon enough, don't worry. He comes by my place once in a while, and I know he wants to find you. Vincent is around as well."

The flower girl didn't even try to hide her joy as they entered the house. She would finally meet Zack again! Sephiroth's attempt to keep them away from each other had only postponed the inevitable… As for the gunman, they didn't get acquainted much in the past, but she was looking forwards to meeting him.

However, what would the silver haired man think, if he saw them all together? Thinking that he wouldn't be happy about it, Aerith sighed softly as she followed her comrade to the lounge. Sephiroth was probably hot on her trail, now that she thought about it. He would find her soon enough, and the idea induced both excitement and uneasiness.

"Aerith, are you alright? You seem down, all of a sudden," Tifa remarked, looking worried.

"It's nothing…I'm glad to have finally found you…"

"You sound like you've been through a lot. Do you want to talk about it?" the martial artist offered in a gentle voice.

The brunette nodded, and proceeded to tell Tifa everything that happened since her departure from Radiant Garden…excluding her meeting with Sephiroth. Still shivering in fright from the memories, she related how a giant spider almost ate her.

"Oh my god, how did you manage to escape?" Tifa exclaimed, horrified.

Aerith hesitated, afraid of how her friend would react if she knew the truth. But, if Sephiroth was to show up, it would undoubtedly be better to warn her of his presence first…

"...Promise me that you won't react violently if I tell you," the flower girl requested, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yes, I'll contain myself," the dark haired woman conceded, now very curious.

"Sephiroth saved me," her friend admitted, readying herself for an outburst.

Tifa's mouth dropped open and her eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. She stayed that way for an instant, processing the information.

"You mean…_the_ Sephiroth?" she breathed anxiously.

"Yes, him."

Clearly aggravated, Tifa stood, fists clenched. Even if, by some awful twist of fate, this murderer was alive, why would he _save_ anyone, let alone Aerith? The bastard deserved to rot in Hell! However, without him, the flower girl would have lost her second and last chance at life.

"So he is here…It could explain why Cloud is nowhere to be found," the martial artist growled under her breath.

"What do you mean?" the brunette shivered.

"Zack has been searching for him, and couldn't find a single clue. Maybe Sephiroth met Cloud first, and killed him," Tifa accused harshly.

Alarmed, Aerith took her friend's hands and looked her straight in the eyes.

"He couldn't have! Sephiroth was with me all the time, and I haven't heard a thing about Cloud, either. He may not be in this world with us…even if it pains me to think about it."

The dark haired woman arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You were with that madman? Why?"

"I'll explain everything, but please, if you see Sephiroth, don't do anything rash! He's not dangerous; he protected me more than once!" the flower girl pleaded, surprised at how desperate she sounded.

Tifa kept silent, staring her down. Emerald eyes filled with hope, Aerith added:

"If you don't provoke him, nobody will be hurt. Trust me."

"…Alright, I'll do my best." Tifa sighed, sitting down on the sofa.

Slightly relieved, the brunette took place next to her. She then explained how she met Sephiroth and eventually asked for his protection after he saved her from a bunch of thugs. The Akujo's lair came next, sending shivers down Tifa's spine. Aerith, however, made a point not to mention anything about the Crimson Moon, or any kind of proximity between herself and the silver haired man.

Once her friend's story finally came to an end, dawn was already on its way. Both women were tired, but something bothered Tifa.

"Don't take it personally, but I have a really hard time believing you," she admitted straightforwardly.

The heroic man described by Aerith couldn't be Sephiroth; at least from her point of view. This little tale almost felt like…a love story. As she spoke, the flowers girl's eyes lit up a bit too much for Tifa's taste.

"Would I lie to you?" the flower girl riposted.

"…No, of course not. But I'm sure his actions weren't selfless. He must have had some trick up his sleeve," her comrade declared firmly.

"I told you…he's not so bad," the brunette protested with a sigh.

At this, Tifa arched an eyebrow. Not so bad? Yeah, right. He was a cold blooded mass murderer! She defended him with so much fervour…

"How can you be so naïve? You're way too forgiving!" the bartender exclaimed indignantly.

Aerith turned her eyes away, deeply hurt. Her friend should know better than to think of her as a brainless girl who fell for anything.

"…I'm sorry…I didn't mean that. You always knew what you were doing, so I should trust your judgment. I guess I'm too tired to think normally," Tifa sighed, then added: "Come with me, I'll lend you a room for the night."

The flower girl drew a wavering smile as she stood up, and followed her through the house.

* * *

As soon as he reached the town that morning, Sephiroth had no problem in finding Aerith. Many people had seen her around, and everyone answered his questions with a cheerful simplicity. Making sure to keep a low profile, he roamed the streets until midday in order to find Tifa's bar. Then, the man scouted his surroundings, and quickly noticed the flower girl, chatting with her friend in a small house's courtyard.

Finding a nice, dark spot where he could observe them without being noticed, Sephiroth listened to their conversation. As he did so, the swordsman felt a bit like a stalker. Nonetheless, he needed to see Aerith, but discretion was required in Tifa's presence.

Contrarily to the women, the silver haired man hadn't slept at all. The moment he dared to close his eyes, Lucrecia's crying face came back to haunt him. Sometimes, when he didn't occupy his thoughts with anything constructive, her voice resonated through his head, reminding him that he had a mother…one whom he harshly turned away. He knew that their paths would most likely never cross again…

Like a distant murmur, Tifa's voice broke through his musings. Sephiroth turned his attention back to them, and noticed a colourful garden filled with countless blooming flowers. Bathing in the sunlight, the plants added some life to the otherwise dull backyard.

"I thought about you when I planted those, but I'm not a very good gardener," the martial artist explained, smiling softly as Aerith's eyes gleamed with joy.

"Now that I'm here, I'll tend to them for you," the brunette decided.

Without waiting for her friend's approval, she headed to the flower bed and knelt in front of it. Softly, she touched the fragile petals and began to hum, oblivious to the eyes that watched her intently.

Somehow, as he heard her voice, Sephiroth's anguish was diminished. If only he could speak to her…She would listen, without judgment. As he saw her chat with Tifa, a bright smile on her face, the man realised his mistakes. The flower girl loved her friends, and she wouldn't allow him to act as if she was his possession. That was why she left; to be free.

'But I can't let her go,' the swordsman thought, searching for a way to make things right.

He couldn't kidnap her, or anything of the sort. She would simply find a way to escape him again. Not that he wanted to do it. In fact, luring the woman back to him willingly would be a better tactic; far more efficient and appealing.

Also, Sephiroth wasn't used to the strange feeling that recently awoke inside him; a need to understand her, and be understood. He suspected that this sensation had been triggered by his meeting with Lucrecia, even though he didn't get why.

Observing his muse, so soft and sweet in her blue dress, the silver haired man smirked as an idea struck him. In order to keep her by his side, he needed to gain not only the flower girl's friendship, but her affection as well. Finding a gift that would suit her was the first step towards his goal; a way to redeem himself. Without hesitation, he left his hiding place and headed towards the shopping district.

* * *

The moon had already risen in the sky when someone knocked at Tifa's door. Since the bartender was busy dressing up for her shift at the tavern, Aerith answered. A young man stood in the doorway, holding a brown box in his hands. He looked a bit uneasy, but the brunette's smile quickly gave him countenance.

"Are you Aerith Gainsborough?" the teen asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, it's me," the woman nodded, intrigued.

"A man told me to deliver this to you."

The stranger handed her the box, which happened to weigh very little. It was covered with many small holes, and Aerith could swear that something inside was moving…

"What was he like?" she asked, even though the answer was obvious.

"Tall, muscular, silver hair…he gave me a shiny orb as payment…a materia, he said."

Eager to open the box and free the creature fidgeting within, Aerith thanked him and closed the door in his face.

The flower girl strode to the lounge, sat on the sofa and promptly removed the lid, revealing a lovely kitten. Aerith's heart immediately melted. The little thing's fur was a nice shade of pale, creamy brown enhancing its sky-blue eyes. As if to conquer its new owner completely, the cat meowed happily.

"Oh, he's really cute!" the young woman squealed in delight.

Promptly, she lifted the pet in her arms and cradled it against her chest, scratching the back of its ears. The kitten began to purr loudly, much to her amusement.

As she did so, a piece of paper caught her eye, lying at the box's bottom. Carefully, the young woman placed the cat on her knees and took it.

'_I am not angry at you.'_

A slight smile touched Aerith's lip as she read the message. The writing was elegant yet harsh, just like Sephiroth.

His words didn't mean much; there was no apology, no words of reconciliation or proposition. Yet, the brunette knew that the swordsman wanted to see her again.

"Where did you get that animal?" Tifa's voice suddenly asked.

Aerith jumped in surprise, and quickly invented an answer.

"Someone just knocked, and left it in front of the door."

"Really? How could they…he's so adorable," the martial artist retorted as she approached.

"I will keep it, if you don't mind," the flower girl decided, closing her fist to hide the note.

Now that the cat had stolen Aerith's heart, no one would ever be able to separate them. Tifa knew that much, and smiled widely.

"Of course. You can both stay here with me for as long as you like."

Smiling softly, Aerith thanked her, and proceeded to brainstorm for a good name that would fit her new pet.

* * *

Tifa was already gone to work when she finally made up her mind. The kitten would be called Sephyrith…even if Tifa would wonder why she picked such a name. Satisfied, Aerith headed to her room, holding the cat. It snuggled happily against her breasts, but was soon dropped on the bed.

Purring, Sephyrith waited as his owner undressed and slipped into a nightgown. Even though she awoke late that day, the young woman was already tired. Yawning, she slipped under the covers and smiled as the kitten curled up at her feet.

'I wonder how Sephiroth plans to meet me…if he does at all. Maybe he left the city…' she thought, hoping that it wasn't the case.

Yet, at the same time, it would be better if he simply walked away from her life…

'No, that's not true…I'm sure he and my friends can learn to respect each other,' she tried to convince herself.

Through her reflections, the sound of leather and a sliding window reached the brunette's ears. Immediately, her heartbeat increased as she straightened to a sitting position.

Next to the windblown curtains, Sephiroth stood, his midnight wing spread behind him. The swordsman's silver hair shone under the moonlight as he stared at her, unmoving. Meeting his gaze, Aerith's breath caught in her throat. He was absolutely magnificent. Carefully, he retracted his feathered appendage, an unusual light shining in his deep Mako orbs.

Without a word, the man moved to her bedside and bent on one knee. Cupping the brunette's face in his gloved hands, he felt her stiffen at his touch. Yet, her eyes shown nothing else than surprise, and a touch of apprehension. Confident, he leant forwards. Aerith's muscles refused to move a single inch as his lips fell on hers. Fierce yet soft, his kiss sent shivers of excitement along the young woman's spine. With some reserve, she responded to the swordsman's advance, much to his delight.

"Do not ever leave me again…" he whispered against her mouth, pulling away slightly.

His voice shook, and the flower girl guessed that something had happened during their time apart. Sephiroth, however, ensnared her lips again, sealing the upcoming questions. Aerith allowed him to taste her, astonished by her own willingness.

"How long do we have, before your friend's return?" the silver haired man breathed in her ear, breaking the kiss.

"…She won't be back until three in the morning," Aerith spoke in a small voice.

The man's lips curled up in a satisfied grin, and her whole body shuddered with anticipation. She had missed him so much more than she should have…

As he climbed on the bed, lithe as a panther, her heart skipped a beat. Nervously, she wondered, what was he planning? Meeting him in Tifa's home was so wrong… For Sephiroth, it only added to the thrill as he gently pushed her onto the mattress, his eyes never leaving hers.

* * *

**A/N: A beautiful kitten I saw at the petshop was my inspiration for this chapter. I thought it would fit our flower girl well.  
**

* * *


	28. Heaven

**A/N: Warning!! "Lemon", and slight Crisis Core references ahead!! Read at your own risk! **

**And I still don't own FFVII. Only the world and Luna are mine. **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Heaven**

* * *

Sephiroth's kisses became more passionate as Aerith lay on the mattress, below him. Shyly, she weaved her fingers in his moonlit mane, enjoying its unnatural softness. Pulling away for a furtive breath, the swordsman then proceeded to worship his muse's neck while gently stroking her waist. Liquid fire ran through the brunette's veins, slowly melting off her reluctance. A shiver of delight electrified her nerves as the man's fingertips brushed a ticklish spot; yet something was off. They weren't supposed to be doing this…

Aerith's mouth opened to protest; however, only a breathy sigh escaped her. Pleased, the swordsman responded with a kiss above her collarbone, and another… The flower girl closed her eyes, mentally battling to distinguish right from wrong. Did he love her, and she him? A sly finger hooked a nightgown's strap, and slid it down the woman's shoulder. His kisses followed the same path, successfully scattering her thoughts.

Heat coiling down her lower belly, the brunette slid her arms around Sephiroth's neck, holding him tight. The swordsman obeyed Aerith's silent request and pressed his body against hers. Already ablaze with need, the silver haired man fiercely captured the young Cetra's lips. Her inhibitions getting rather low as well, the woman responded with unaccustomed enthusiasm.

A lustful breath escaped Sephiroth as he broke the kiss. Slightly uncomfortable, he shifted position, and felt Aerith tense beneath him; her knees squeezed his waist in an attempt to clench together. Eyes wide, she stared at him, petrified. The buckle of his belt dug into the flower girl's stomach, but something even more evident pressed between her thighs. Even though the man's touch had felt like heaven, she placed a firm hand on his chest, and pushed him back.

His eyes, ablaze, pierced hers. Silently, he waited for an explanation. Feeling like a bird under a cat's gaze, Aerith swallowed nervously. It wasn't that his hardness surprised her, obviously. No, the problem came from an eruption of bad memories ­- a night bathed in crimson shades as he mercilessly took her ­- which invaded the flower girl's mind as she felt him.

"I…don't want our first night to repeat itself," the brunette whispered, turning her eyes away.

The silver haired man frowned imperceptibly. He did not expect such a reaction, at all. For what seemed like an eternity, silence overtook them. Little by little, their blood cooled off, and anxiousness tightened its suffocating grasp around Aerith's heart.

Then, suddenly, Sephiroth grit his teeth, eyes narrowing. The flower girl felt his biceps contract against her skin as his mouth neared her ear. His hot breath caressed the woman's neck as he spoke:

"I see. You're afraid of me…aren't you?" he growled menacingly, much to her astonishment.

"No, I…" she stammered. Due to the shock, her voice was small; not very convincing.

Trapped beneath his large frame, Aerith could do naught but hold her breath and wonder why anger abruptly welled up inside him. As if on cue, the kitten promptly jumped down the bed and hid under it.

"You're a poor liar," he accused, his voice cold as ice.

In his mind, a whirlwind of conflicting thoughts fought to be heard, forming an undecipherable cacophony. Was she no better than Genesis, calling him a friend while all she saw was a monster; good for nothing else than to be taken advantage of? Or was he just overreacting?

"Perhaps I shall desecrate you like the beast you think I am," the swordsman muttered under his breath, testing her.

Firmly, he pressed a hand on his prey's shoulder to trap her further. The warrior straightened himself to look her straight in the eyes; he saw indignation in them.

"Sephiroth, no! I never thought of you that way! If I didn't care for you, I wouldn't have let us become so intimate!" the flower girl exclaimed vehemently.

"Is that so? Did you not curse me to hell when my sword pierced you?" the man retorted with venom; though his voice shook slightly.

His words felt like a knife, cutting through Aerith's heart. Why did he have to bring that up…? Looking at his face, tense with displeasure, the brunette realised that Tifa was right, in a sense. The silver haired man was still mentally unstable, no matter how nice he could be at times. Nevertheless, she wouldn't run from him, not anymore.

"Sephiroth…it was all a long time ago. I know you weren't yourself back then…the hero Zack used to describe to me isn't the man who murdered me. I knew it even when I knelt at the altar! Our pasts are nothing more than a mistake, and the fact that we are here now is proof enough," the brunette declared firmly, sliding her arms below his shoulders.

A strange smile tugged at the swordsman's lips. The woman was either a professional liar, or the epitome of honesty. In his life, he had known many people befitting the first option, and practically none of the latter. However, he wanted to believe her.

"You're right…," he mumbled, before taking a deep breath. "My whole existence was a mistake, from the beginning."

"Don't say that. It's not true…" the young Cetra whimpered.

She clenched her eyes shut, shedding a few tears. Sephiroth's coat creaked as he moved closer, and brushed his lips against Aerith's moist skin.

Amazed at his ability to shift from one emotion to another, the flower girl heaved a sigh as something warm- she deduced it to be his tongue- followed the salty trails along her cheeks. Even though anxiousness still ran though her veins, she held him tighter; hanging on to his locked up humanity.

After a moment, he finally pulled away. Tentatively, the young woman's eyes opened to meet his; which held an indefinable expression.

"My mother made mistakes all her life; me included. Everything is her fault."

Next to the flower girl, Sephiroth's fist clenched against the mattress. His gloves creaked dangerously in Aerith's ears.

"What do you mean, your mother?" the young Cetra inquired, holding her breath.

"I met her, the other day. She is a scientist; Lucrecia Crescent…"

That name felt familiar, somehow. It took her a moment of reflection to remember Vincent's story, and the pieces slowly went back together. She deduced that Sephiroth must have met the gunman as well, but knew better than to ask about it.

"She deserves to die," the swordsman hissed, his eyes burning with resentment.

"Don't say that!" the brunette exclaimed in shock.

"It's the truth."

Removing himself from her, Sephiroth laid on his back. His irises, fixated on the ceiling, seemed to glow ethereally as he proceeded to relate his meeting with Lucrecia. Aerith listened intently, trying her best to ignore the muscles twitching along his powerful arms. He was furious, she could easily tell.

"The woman pretends that she had visions of my future during her pregnancy."

His gaze, soft yet piercing, shifted to look at Aerith.

"She possessed enough knowledge to prevent everything. That's why she should have perished by my blade in your place."

Moved in a weird kind of way, the flower girl smiled softly. His confidences were strangely worded, but coming from him…it was more than enough. Those words were for her and her only; a small privilege proving his trust.

Nonetheless, she couldn't let him blame Lucrecia for the crimes he committed. Neither did he have the right to condemn his mother for her mistakes. They both made their own choices, and brought tragedy upon the world.

Tenderly, she caressed his cheek, as if to coax him before speaking her mind.

"I understand how you feel, Sephiroth. Your mother's actions are nothing to be proud of, but will blaming her change anything?"

She felt the man's jaw twitch under her palm as she cupped his cheek. However, he stayed immobile and simply stared.

"We all have our flaws in life. Consequently, you're in no place to judge Lucrecia, and neither am I."

This time, the silver haired man turned his face away from her. In the dim moonlight, Sephiroth's tense features drew sharp shadows across his pale skin.

Aerith decided to ignore his lack of response, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She's your only mother, no matter how much she wronged you. I think you should forgive her, just like I forgave you."

The warrior's Mako orbs, mildly bemused, shifted to gaze at her once more. She was right; however, such selflessness was beyond him.

"The opportunity to know her is finally in your reach, it would be a waste not to take it," the brunette insisted nonetheless.

A heavy, aggravated sigh was forced through the man's lips. He had heard and said enough for the night.

"I won't lower myself to willingly go back to her. There's nothing you can say to convince me," the swordsman declared firmly.

"Alright…do as you will. But, one day, you might regret it," Aerith sighed, curling an arm around his torso.

They stayed like this, in calm silence, for an unknown amount of time. The flower girl was about to fall asleep when the loud chatter of drunken men seeped through the open window like a distant buzz. The tavern was closing.

"You have to go now!" the young woman exclaimed, jumping to a sitting position.

"Why?" Sephiroth retorted lazily.

"Tifa will go nuts if she finds you here!"

"Just close the door. She wouldn't be rude enough to barge in at this late hour," the man deduced.

Frantically, Aerith pointed at the wooden door, which was half open.

"It doesn't have a handle, and Tifa has to pass in front of my room in order to reach hers!"

The swordsman's eyes scanned his surroundings in search of something to block the door with. Apart form a large dresser, no furniture could be useful. However, the dresser was out of the question. If he somehow had to leave in a hurry, Aerith would never be able to put it back in place. Not to mention that moving such a large chest of drawers would certainly make some noise…

Disappointed, Sephiroth stood and headed to the window. Slyly, he slipped through the opening, which was barely large enough to let him pass.

As he landed in the backyard, Aerith poked her face between the flowing, white curtains.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" she asked, eyes filled with hope.

Sephiroth's lips curled up slightly as he nodded once, then made his way through the shadows.

* * *

The next morning went by far too slowly for Aerith's tastes. She spent most of it tending to Tifa's flowers, Sephyrith sitting next to her in the soft grass. Its cute blue eyes followed her every movement, sometimes shifting to track down some flying insect. When the kitten lifted a tiny paw to fiercely attack its prey, the flower girl couldn't help but laugh. The pet was so sweet; never, in the past, would she have thought that Sephiroth could give her such a present.

As she tried to occupy herself, last night kept playing back in the young woman's head, making the day even more interminable. His anger left out, their encounter had been rather pleasant. The swordsman's attentions, tender and nicely paced, had awakened her senses like never before. Even though it shamed her a little, Aerith wanted to feel his touch again.

Now that she knew of his presence in the town, she could sense him, staring holes through her back. He was there, somewhere, very close yet invisible. No matter how many times the young Cetra analysed her surroundings, she could never catch a single glimpse of him. The man did not want to be found, and it annoyed her a little. She needed to see him, and Tifa was still sleeping…

A smile played on Aerith's lips as an idea bloomed in her mind. Taking Sephyrith in her arms, she headed to the house and opened the backdoor. She then put the kitten down, and waited for it to be safe inside before closing it. Tingling with anticipation, the brunette left her friend's residence and took the shortest route leading outside town.

The young woman knew, without a doubt, that her suitor would follow. Keeping a calm pace, she reached the large, rocky plains north of her new home. After a moment, when she was far enough from the city, the sound of feathers whipping the air reached her ears. Aerith's smile widened as she heard him land behind her.

"What are you doing here, all alone?" Sephiroth asked, reaching her side.

"I missed you," the young Cetra admitted in a sugary voice.

She looked at him, eyes sparkling with mischief. The silver haired man couldn't help but smile at the look on his muse's face.

"I see…well, let me show you something," he decided.

"Hm? What is it?" Aerith inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"You'll see."

Without warning, the one winged-angel captured her in his arms and took to the sky, attracting a sharp cry form the brunette.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" the flower girl screeched, digging her fingers in his shoulders.

"The place cannot be reached on foot," the man retorted calmly.

Clenching her eyes shut, Aerith buried her face in the crook of his neck. Oh, how she hated to be this close to the sky!

Soon enough, however, she cracked one eye open, too curious for her own sake. After all, she wanted to take a ride on the Highwind, in the past, to finally overcome her fear. Because of her death, it never happened… Taking a deep breath, the young woman slowly pulled away from Sephiroth's neck to look at the clear blue heavens. Her heartbeat increased tenfold, but gradually calmed down as awe filled her whole being.

The clouds, seen so closely, seemed just as pure and smooth as cotton. Aerith felt like she could touch them by simply reaching out. However, she was way too afraid to actually try that.

"Sephiroth, it's so beautiful!" she breathed, feeling completely _free_.

Her companion drew a slight smile, but said nothing. Down there, he could already see the hot spring he searched for, hidden at the bottom of a rocky cliff. Carefully, he descended towards his destination.

Aerith never took her eyes off the sky as it moved further away from her. When her feet finally touched the ground, the young Cetra felt as if a weigh had been lifted from her shoulders. Amazed, she threw her arms around Sephiroth's neck, capturing him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Sephiroth! I'll never forget this day…"

The swordsman didn't quite understand what she meant, but simply held her back without asking.

He was about to pull away when the brunette's lips fell on his in a soft kiss. Pleased, the silver haired man responded fervently.

"Do you want to bathe?" he proposed, releasing her.

It was only then that Aerith noticed the hot spring. They were all alone, where absolutely no one could see them. The young woman felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

Sephiroth took her lack of response for a yes, and began to undo the many buckles keeping his coat in place. The brunette's mouth went dry when the apparel fell to the ground, soon followed by the swordsman's pants. In all his glory, the silver haired man walked towards the water and entered its steaming depths. The flower girl admired his powerful muscles as he moved with feline grace. Aerith's heart began racing once again, her palms became moist, and sweet butterflies played in her stomach…

"Well? Are you coming?" the swordsman asked, raising an eyebrow.

He was now submerged to the waist, waiting for her. The brunette swallowed hard, and proceeded to undress. Shy as hell, she wanted him to turn around and stop looking, but steeled herself not to mention it.

Aerith unbuttoned her dress, letting it fall on top of Sephiroth's clothes. Then, she removed her shoes, unnerved by the warrior's reptilian eyes, which greedily admired every inch of her. Unwilling to wet her hair, the flower girl raised her braid into a tight bun before removing the last of her garments.

Naked as the day she was born, the brunette padded in the spring's direction, wincing as small rocks dug into her feet. She, however, didn't go any farther than that. Swift as lightning, Sephiroth grabbed his prey by the waist and brought her in the water with him.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, immediately attacking her neck with fiery, moist kisses.

The swordsman's touch sent jolts of electricity through her body as she caressed his back, slick with water and sweat.

Under Aerith's frail fingers, the man's muscles were hard and rippling, much to the flower girl's delight. In her short life, no man had ever shared such intimacy with her. Therefore, the brunette craved to experience it fully, and as she touched him, realised that having Sephiroth as a lover did not bother her so much, anymore. He was so strong, and bloody beautiful…

The silver haired man tasted every part of his muse's upper body, feeling his control melt at a rather dangerous pace. He needed to have her completely, to mark her as _his_. Blinded by desire, the swordsman flattened Aerith's bare back against a flat rock, and slid his hands under her thighs. In a sharp movement, he lifted the young woman's legs, inciting her to curl them around his hips.

Instantly, the flower girl felt his need press against her own nakedness. A soft moan escaped Aerith's lips as he began to gently rub his hard length on her entrance. Sephiroth knew that she wasn't ready for him yet, and even though his inner beast screamed to possess her _now_, he wanted to take his time.

In his arms, the brunette quivered as he increased his pace. Quickly, tough, his body ached for more than dry sex, and his woman wasn't so _dry _anymore. It only took a quick movement of his hips to position himself, ready to fill her at the first sign of approval. Aerith felt his tip dig slightly through her nether lips, and…was overwhelmed by anxiety.

"Sephiroth, I…I'm not ready yet," she stammered.

Fighting to control the blinding fire running through his veins, the swordsman shifted to regain his previous position.

"I swear it's not because I'm afraid of you. I am not, you hear?" she stated, looking him in the eye.

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I know, angel…"

Aerith felt her heart melt at the softness in his voice. Her face illuminated by happiness, she captured his lips for another hungry kiss, and tentatively moved her hips up and down, in the same manner Sephiroth did a moment ago.

The silver haired man's breathing became ragged as she relentlessly stroked his length, sending him close to the edge. It took a long moment of bliss before his release came, and this time, it was he who shivered in the other's arms. Panting, Sephiroth laid his head on Aerith's shoulder, grateful for the water, which was already washing their bodies.

"I've never had dry sex before…" the flower girl admitted, "But as far as I know, it's better than the real thing."

"Hmph. Once you allow me to, I'll show you how wrong you are," the warrior retorted smugly.

"…Well…tonight, maybe," Aerith whispered, placing a tender kiss on his shoulder.

Sephiroth refrained from drawing a feral smirk. He didn't want to scare her away…

"I should go back to Tifa's home, now…she will wake up soon and get worried," the brunette sighed.

"Why? You should simply tell her the truth, and leave with me."

"Not now…give me some time. I don't want to lose Tifa…"

Disappointed, Sephiroth released her, and exited the water. Thoroughly wet, he sat on the ground to take a sunbath and eventually dry off.

Aerith soon followed him and lay by his side, her head on his shoulder. For a long moment, they stayed together, silently. Then, they both dressed up, and took to the sky.

* * *

**A/N: If you find any mistakes in this chapter, tell me quickly so I can correct them. Also, I hope you liked this second try at erotism :P.**

* * *


	29. Love

* * *

**A/N: Warning: Lime.**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Love**

* * *

After an interesting, secret bath with Sephiroth, Aerith went back to Tifa's city with butterflies in the stomach, as well as an overwhelming sense of guiltiness. As she walked through the busy streets, the flower girl's eyes shifted nervously from one person to another, as if someone would suddenly point a finger at her and tell the world about the growing love she desperately tried to hide from Tifa. As if people could _see_ the remains of his touch on her skin.

'I don't have to justify myself,' she thought firmly, taking a deep, relaxing breath.

The brunette certainly wasn't ashamed of her new intimacy with Gaia's most hated madman. However, Tifa's reaction if she discovered the truth was something she did not want to think about. Her friend probably despised Sephiroth just as much as she loved Cloud. Obsessively. The martial artist, no matter how good a friend she was, would most likely never understand. How could someone love a brutal killer? Aerith had to admit; she didn't quite understand herself. Granted, he was a Man; a powerful, outrageously beautiful piece of rock that even the greatest seas could never erode. Yet, this shouldn't be enough. Not after everything he did.

'How can I explain my feelings?' the brunette wondered with a heavy heart.

Unless she found an answer, speaking with Tifa would be an impossible task.

Still thinking about her personal reasons, apart from Sephiroth's physique, the flower girl reached Tifa's house and knelt at the flower bed. With a sigh, she touched the soft petals adorning a rose, and jumped in surprise when something suddenly bounced on her back. Quickly, she turned around to find Sephyrith, chasing a butterfly. Behind him, Tifa was standing, a sweet smile on her face.

"He's so affectionate," the dark haired woman cooed, "I wonder why you gave him such a name…it doesn't fit."

Tenderly, she picked the kitten and sat next to Aerith. Placing the animal on her lap, the dark haired woman petted it softly, bringing forth a symphony of ecstatic purrs.

The brunette had to fight hard not to laugh. The name wasn't so inappropriate…but Tifa couldn't know that, of course.

"Anyway…I talked about you with my boss yesterday. She says that you can work with me sometimes, if it interests you," the martial artist proposed.

Aerith's mirth immediately vanished. Tifa would certainly like some help, but she wasn't about to sacrifice her meetings with Sephiroth… However, it was selfish to share her friend's home without giving anything in return.

"I'll think about it…but those drunken men are scaring me," the brunette replied prudently.

"They're not so bad," Tifa retorted, laughing softly, "But I get your point."

The flower girl drew a false smile, drowning in guilt for lying to her friend. It would be wise to tell her the truth before she unexpectedly found out and made things worse…but Aerith still hadn't found the words hidden deep in her heart.

"Why don't you show me how to properly take care of those flowers?" the martial artist asked, much to the brunette's relief.

"Of course, but I think they like me," the brunette replied.

She always felt a bit possessive, when it came to her precious buds...even if they weren't really hers. Tifa, however, didn't comment on the subject. Thus, they tended to the garden until supper, and Aerith could barely control her anticipation as twilight descended upon the city.

* * *

Sometime after Tifa's departure for the tavern, Aerith laid on her bed, smiling dreamily. She was in that position, scratching Sephyrith's ears, when Sephiroth entered through the window. He was quite content that she didn't witness his arrival, for his coat got stuck in the windowsill. Irritated, the silver haired man quickly dislodged it, and moved towards his muse's bed.

"It seems that you like my gift," he noted, towering above her.

"Yes. Thank you so much. I called him Sephyrith," Aerith declared happily, moving back to make a place on the mattress for her nocturnal visitor.

Softly, she padded the covers, inviting him. The swordsman lay down on his back, arms crossed behind his head. Between them, the cat observed this newcomer with mild interest. When Sephiroth demonstrated no intention of petting him, it turned its attention back to the young woman.

"By the way, I was wondering…which materia did you give the delivery boy?" the brunette inquired, curious.

"Sleep."

"Really? I thought you kept it in case you had to subdue me," Aerith mocked.

A mischievous smile tugged at Sephiroth's lips as he rolled on his side, and straightened himself on his elbow.

"Well, I found a better way to do so."

The flower girl's heart skipped a beat as the swordsman moved closer, his lips ensnaring hers. Exhilarated, the young Cetra encircled his neck in a loose embrace, and closed her eyes.

"You know…" she breathed as he pulled away, "We were lucky that I was the one who answered the door, when you had the cat delivered. It was very careless of you."

Sephiroth shrugged, indifferent.

"Well, perhaps it would have been better if she found out already; especially if you want to meet me in her home."

Aerith lowered her head in shame.

"It's not easy. I can't go to her and simply say that we…" her voice trailed off as the kitten, bored, left the bed.

The silver haired man took the opportunity to kiss his muse once more, moving to get on top of her.

This time, when his virility pressed against her, the brunette did not flinch. As he worshipped her lips, neck and shoulders, she tried hard no to think about her problems. No matter how good his touch felt, it was a hard task. Greedily tasting his lips, Aerith closed her eyes to _feel_ him even more. Maybe being with him, body and soul, was the key to finding the true foundations of her love.

Eventually, delight overcame her, erasing every thought but him. Noting that his lover was getting more receptive, Sephiroth ceased his ministrations to capture the tip of a gloved finger between perfect white teeth. With a natural sensuality, his eyes never leaving hers, the swordsman freed his hands from their leathery depths. Taking his time, he proceeded to slide her nightgown's straps down Aerith's arms, but was considerate enough not to uncover her chest.

The flower girl's heart felt lighter than ever when his bare fingers trailed along her thigh, lifting up her skirt. On her own initiative, she kissed him fierily, fiddling with the buckles keeping his black coat in place. The warrior's eyes glistened with satisfaction as he broke the kiss to help Aerith in her quest to undress him. With grace, he undid the straps covering his chest, and removed the obstructing apparel. It fell on the floor with a soft thud, forgotten.

Sephiroth's torso being a part of his anatomy which particularly attracted her, Aerith admired the tight muscles rippling under a perfect layer of pale skin. Tentatively, she held out a hand to touch him, the tip of her fingers coursing along every undulation. All of his being radiated power; thrilling and bewitching.

As she explored him, the young woman's eyes darkened with need. Very much aware of the effect he had on his muse, and smugly enjoying it, the silver haired man grasped one side of Aerith's underwear and slid the garment down her legs. His movement, slow and sensuous, sent shivers of both anxiety and bliss through the brunette's body. From the rosy hue of the flower girl's cheeks to the smooth breaths escaping her kiss swollen lips, Sephiroth knew that she wouldn't stop him, this time.

The warrior's tightness soon became unbearable, forcing him to unbuckle his belt and loosen his pants. As he did so, Aerith's apprehensive eyes searched his.

"I can be gentle, if you want me to," he whispered in her ear.

The young woman hesitated for a moment, and nodded.

"Yes, I…would like that," she responded shyly, much to the man's delight.

She was so innocent, even as her flesh burned with untamed lust.

Eager to taste more of her, the swordsman lifted the nightgown above the brunette's head, and threw it on top of his discarded coat. Even though her first reflex was to cover herself, Aerith stayed immobile, allowing him to see her nude body. A predatory grin drew itself on Sephiroth's lips as he proceeded to greedily kiss his muse's moist skin, careful not to miss a single inch.

Certain that paradise could never feel so good, the flower girl dug her fingers in the warrior's powerful back, stroking his slick skin. She wanted to ask him about love, but dreaded the answer. No matter how her heart ached, the young Cetra did not want to ruin the moment with unwanted questions. For now, _feeling _him had to be enough.

Quickly, the silver haired man felt his control run thin. He needed to have her now, or stop his ministrations completely. To make sure that she was ready for him, Sephiroth softly touched Aerith's nether region with the tip of his finger. A small gasp escaped her, but she did nothing to push him away. Satisfied, the swordsman promptly removed his pants, sending them to the floor. Quivering in anticipation, the man lowered himself on his muse, and had to refrain from claiming her right now and without consideration.

"Don't stop," the brunette's voice breathed, before he had the chance to say anything.

Aerith's words sounded a bit shy, but held no hesitation. Sephiroth, still fighting against his feral needs, carefully obliged her.

* * *

The flower girl simply couldn't describe her feelings as she lay snuggled against Sephiroth's side. He had been so considerate; nothing like the madness of their first experience. However, she had felt him quiver above her the whole time, and knew that he was trying hard no to let go. For that, she was grateful.

He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, lying on his back, with absolutely nothing to cover his immaculate body. Aerith's hand ran along his sweaty chest, benefiting of her lover's sleep. Feeling more comfortable than ever, the brunette greedily admired every part of him, and drew a smile; thinking that he was hers.

Even then, she didn't know why it made her so happy; why she truly wanted to hold him tight and never let go. Nonetheless, in the bottom of her heart, Aerith knew that love could not be explained. It was like wondering why humanity existed.

However, no matter how good it felt to simply touch him and revel in the lingering taste of his lips on hers, of his skin covering hers, time went by quickly. Soon enough, Tifa would be back. Then, he would leave.

'If I can't tell Tifa about my feelings, maybe I should write her a letter,' the flower girl thought, desperate to declare her love to the world, and finally be free to enjoy it.

Satisfied with the idea, the brunette shifted to kiss Sephiroth, waking him.

* * *

The next day went by just as slowly as the previous one. Instead of tending to the flowers, Aerith stayed in her room, trying desperately to write said letter. The words never seemed right. Many crumpled sheets already decorated the small, transparent garbage sitting next to her bed. Sephyrith was curled up beside her, on the bed, and observed the young woman's hand as it hovered, unmoving, above a white piece of paper.

It was then that the sound of a motorcycle seeped through the window, muffling the kitten's purrs. Immediately, her brief "encounter" with Zack rushed back to memory. She had heard a similar sound when the man left the small village!

Not thinking about the consequences at all, Aerith jumped down the bed, ecstatic. She swiftly hid the pen and sheets under a pillow, ran to the front door, and promptly opened it. Tifa soon joined her, a smile on her face, as Zack parked his bike nonchalantly.

Before the black haired man even had time to notice her, the flower girl ran to him, and threw her arms around his neck.

"What the hell?" Zack grumbled, stumbling backwards.

Too happy to formulate anything coherent, Aerith raised her sparkling emeralds to meet his sky-blue irises.

The mercenary's eyes widened.

"A…Aerith?" he stammered.

His heart thundered in his chest as the flower girl smiled sweetly and nodded. For a moment, they stared at each other, not quite realising that her arms were still around Zack's neck, and his hands rested on her hips.

"Wow, it's really you!" The man exclaimed cheerfully.

Oblivious to the eyes watching them, Zack captured Aerith in a bone-crushing hug, pouring all of his emotions in the gesture.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait.**

* * *


	30. Ruins

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the monstrous delay since the last update. Thanks to Ravenswan for reminding me that some people actually wanted to know how this story ends, and that I should get back to work ASAP.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 30**

**Ruins  
**

* * *

Meeting Zack again, and walking with him on the verdant plains surrounding the city filled Aerith's heart with warmth. Especially now that she didn't feel Sephiroth's eyes following their every movement. He had been watching them for a while, she knew, and promised herself to have a serious talk with him on their next encounter. The man should trust her by now, and having a stalker certainly didn't appeal to the flower girl. Even if said stalker was her lover. In her opinion, possessiveness never was a good thing, and it had to be made clear. Now, Aerith only hoped that he wasn't brooding in some dark corner…

"So…you traveled with Sephiroth…," Zack said, cutting through her thoughts, "He even saved you…"

"Yes," the brunette nodded.

Just as she did for Tifa a few days ago, the young woman had told him about her adventures. However, contrarily to the martial artist, Zack listened intently, without blowing a single fuse.

"Do you know where he is now? Did he try to find you?" the black haired mercenary inquired, his calm blue irises searching hers.

"Hum…well yes, he came back to me," the young woman averted her gaze, "Why?"

Nervously, she played with the hem of her light, lavender dress.

"I wanted to know, because from what you've told me, he… reminds me of a friend I once had. I wonder if I could meet him again, maybe…," Zack explained, raising his chin to look at the clear sky.

Taking a deep breath, he stopped, and closed his eyes. Centuries of wandering in the rivers of life never allowed him to forget his friend, or the way Sephiroth's sanity crumbled right before his sight.

"That man, in Nibelheim…wasn't my friend," the mercenary stated, his voice smooth with melancholy.

"I know. I told him the same thing."

Aerith placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, smiling sweetly.

"So…is he near? I want to apologize to him for not being able to help back then."

Aerith bit her lip in silent contemplation. She saw this as a chance to reveal everything, to finally pour her heart out to a friend who wouldn't blame her for loving a madman. Zack could understand; he already did, in a way.

"…Can you keep a secret, especially from Tifa?" the flower girl asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am?" Zack exclaimed, putting a fist on his hip and a friendly grin on his face.

"Forgive me, Zack," the brunette giggled light heartedly.

Becoming serious again, she took a deep breath, and searched for the right words.

"Sephiroth is around. I don't know where he hides during the day, but…every night, we meet secretly. If Tifa was to find out, she'd certainly get mad and I don't want them to fight."

She paused, making sure to have his undiluted attention before pursuing:

"He isn't just a traveling companion, or a comrade. I love him," she admitted, looking him straight in the eyes.

Zack's blue orbs widened slightly. He took a step backwards and Aerith's heart sunk; did she catch a glimpse of sadness, in his beautifully expressive face?

Suddenly, the black haired man turned his back on her, head hanging low. Hidden from the young woman's gaze, he blinked, ashamed at himself for being so emotional. At the bottom of his womanizer's heart, the flower girl always had a very special place; one that no woman had never even come close to. Aerith was his little pink flower. One of a kind…

He felt a small hand on his back, heard her feet move softly on the grass as she approached, and couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry, Zack…I thought; no, I hoped that you would be happy for me. This secret is so hard on me. I had to tell someone…"

The mercenary moved to look at her, grinning childishly. Bewildered, the brunette wondered at his ability to shift from one emotion to another… or to hide behind a cheerful mask.

"It's alright. I expected you to find love one day…but not with him. I'm just surprised, that's all," he hesitated, and then asked, "What about him? Does he…share your feelings?"

"I…I don't know," Aerith stammered, lowering her eyes to the ground.

The flower girl wanted to say yes, but evil thoughts nagged at her, saying that she had no proof of his love. He never said it, and she never asked. Of course, his actions could be proof enough…but were they?

"What do you mean, you don't know? If he doesn't, Sephiroth's the worst imbecile in the whole universe!" Zack exclaimed, trying to cheer her up.

"Let's change the subject, please," the brunette smiled, realising just how much she had missed his cocky grins and never-ending energy.

Next to him, being depressed was an impossible task.

"Alright. Follow me, then. I have something to show you," the black haired man proposed, turning to his motorcycle.

Aerith followed him curiously, a great weight lifted off of her shoulders.

Gracefully, Zack sat on his bike and extended a hand. Aerith grasped it hesitantly, throwing anxious glances at the vehicle. Before she had time to even think about backing away, the mercenary lifted her to sit behind him.

"Hold on to me, and everything will be fine."

"Alright…but don't drive too fast, ok?" the flower girl conceded, sliding her arms around his torso.

"Don't worry. Just trust me."

Turning the engine on, Zack departed at full throttle, leaving a cloud of dust in its trail. A scream emerged from Aerith's throat as her arms instinctively crushed his ribcage.

"Please! Not so fast!" she squealed, blinded by a stubborn lock of hair.

"What? You don't need to strangle me, you know!"

Obviously, over the engine's roars, none of them heard the other. Aerith didn't dare to release her bone crushing hug, and Zack only pushed the bike faster.

The flower girl could swear that her last moments had come as the wind whistled mercilessly in her ears. Burying her face in the man's neck, she closed her eyes firmly and prayed for Gaia's protection.

Zack's breath caught in his throat. Feeling her so close to his body sent shivers of delight running through his spine. Teeth clenched, he tried to push any inappropriate thoughts away; she did not love him anymore, and he was no masochist. Nonetheless, his heart throbbed painfully as he finally slowed down, reaching his destination.

Aerith let out a relieved breath when the engine stopped in front of an impressive cliff. Quivering from head to toes, she carefully climbed down the bike, thanking the heavens for letting her live a while longer. Then, the brunette inhaled sharply, and pointed an accusing finger at the black haired man.

"I told you _not _to exaggerate on the speed! I thought I was going to die!" she exclaimed, face flushed.

"Come on! I couldn't wait to show you what I found yesterday. Actually, that's why I came to visit in the first place."

"Really? What's so important that you'd almost give me a heart attack?"

The flower girl frowned adorably as she looked around the deserted plains surrounding them. Aside from the cliff, there was nothing in sight for miles.

"Just look down the cliff and you'll see."

Aerith shot him a perplexed glance. Ignoring her, the man walked to the edge and sat on the ground.

The young woman sat by his side…and felt her heart stop for the second time that day. Far below, an old city lay destroyed. Covered in lichen, the ruins looked like a part of nature itself, except that Aerith knew better. This was Midgar!

"I could have recognized this place anywhere. I died here," Zack whispered, lost in the scenery.

"Oh Zack, I…"

"It's alright. We both have another chance now."

Aerith felt tears prickle at her eyes. The fallen city really was Midgar, no matter how unbelievable it seemed.

"How can it be? As far as I know, our planet was destroyed, and then absorbed by this one."

"I don't know, but from what I heard, the dead planets always leave something behind. That's how this world is made; from parts of fallen lands. So, I guess we've found Gaia's last remains," The black haired man explained nostalgically.

"Zack, it's beautiful! Thank you."

Unable to hold back joyful tears, the brunette threw her arms around the mercenary's neck. Tentatively, Zack embraced his long lost friend, inhaling her intoxicating fragrance.

"I have to bring Sephiroth here!" Aerith exclaimed, pulling away.

"Are you sure about that? …I mean, _he_ destroyed Midgar, and Gaia wasn't exactly paradise for him."

The flower girl bit her lip nervously. He had a point, she admitted. But still…facing the past could be the best way to accept the future, even for a stubborn man like her lover.

"My mind's made up. When he comes to see me tonight, I'll talk to him about this place," she decided, her eyes set with determination.

A slight smile touched Zack's lips. She truly hadn't changed…

"Ok, but…is he really sane? I mean, if he ever hurt you again, I…"

His voice failed him miserably. Embarrassed, the mercenary scratched the back of his head to regain composure.

"Trust me, Zack. I _know_ that he's not dangerous anymore… when I'm concerned, at least."

The black haired man only nodded, unable to trust his voice. He remembered a child, back in Midgar, who had told him that Aerith had good instincts. For now, all he could do was hope for it to be true.

* * *

Late that night, Aerith waited impatiently for her guest to arrive. Lying on her bed with a purring Sephyrith, as usual, she smiled absentmindedly. That day was absolutely marvellous, she mused… even though Zack seemed a little sad. The brunette's smile faded as she wondered if her first bodyguard still held feelings for her. It wasn't fair, when one thought about it. Sephiroth had indirectly destroyed his life, only to steal her heart later.

Chasing those thoughts away, the brunette cradled the kitten against her chest… and waited. Thousands of scenarios ran through her head, illustrating Sephiroth's possible reactions to Midgar's "resurrection". None of them, however, involved violence.

Hours passed by, and she began to worry.

Sephiroth never came.

* * *


	31. Changes

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**Changes  
**

* * *

Sephiroth was dreaming. At least, he assumed he was as he chased a peculiar woman. Both he and she rode a black motorcycle, lifting dust in their wake. She was a ways ahead of him, her long curled hair floating wildly behind her small yet strong back, sheathed in a skin-tight black leather outfit.

As she gained speed, the swordsman began to worry she might escape him. For some reason, he wanted badly to catch the girl and hold her so tight her bones might break. Teeth clenched, muscles tense, Sephiroth pushed his bike to its limits. Some part of him figured that if it was indeed a dream, he only had to wish, and would get what he wanted.

So, by the magic of his subconscious, his bike quickly took advance on her. The man smiled smugly. She would not slip past his fingers. No one ever did, and this foolish girl certainly wouldn't be the first. As he reached her side, Sephiroth stretched an arm to catch hers.

Then, suddenly, the woman found herself standing in front of him. Both their motorcycles laid on the ground beside them, discarded and forgotten. Sephiroth's smile widened; another mind trick and his prey was caught without effort.

The girl's green, hateful eyes caught his. Sephiroth's breath caught, his heart skipped a beat. Those were Aerith's eyes. Her beautiful emeralds stared daggers at him. She drew her sword as he stood frozen, his smile replaced by a panicked frown.

"Let me be, bastard," she growled, the tip of her deadly katana pointed at him.

The swordsman did not even move to grip his Masamune. His wide eyes simply took on the sight of her, this girl who looked just like his love. But she wasn't. Her long, curled silver hair reached her waist. She was a lot taller than Aerith…and looked fiercer. Deadly.

The girl was his daughter.

'I have no child, nor will I ever make one,' the warrior reasoned.

They both stood silent for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the other to move first. The wind gently blew Sephiroth's cape behind him in a soft whisper.

The swordsman's heart screamed at him to lunge at the girl and hold her. She was his; he knew that much, no matter what logic told him. So, he discarded said logic, and strode toward her.

The weapon in her hand never faltered as he fiercely grabbed her shoulders and crushed her against his chest. The following instant, Sephiroth felt a burning pain stab at him. His daughter's sword, he knew, now protruded from behind his back.

He met her eyes, coughing blood. Restrained tears glistened in those lovely emeralds. Next to them, the fallen city of Midgar towered triumphantly, mocking him.

"Why?" he managed to choke out. Droplets of blood fell on her porcelain face.

"Because an inferior being like you could never be my father. You're a weakling. I warned you before, to stay out of my way. I only kept my promise to kill you."

Sephiroth felt a tear roll down his cheek; an unfamiliar sensation, warm, salty…and weak.

The moment his body fell to the ground, at his daughter's feet, the swordsman jolted awake. His own frantic heartbeat resonated throughout his ribcage as he tried to catch his breath.

Dawn was on its way, coloring the sky with ominous red clouds. Like in his dream, Midgar stood a good distance to his left, bathed in crimson light. The sight was frightening; a once powerful city, fallen by his own hand, reduced to a pile of rust covered in lichen.

A carcass was what Sephiroth had found while following Zack for most of the night. The former soldier seemed to have taken a liking to the place, for he came back as soon as Aerith went home.

As much as Sephiroth had wanted to see her on this night, their first as official lovers, his curiosity had taken him over. The opportunity to speak with Zack again, if only to discover his intentions regarding a certain flower girl, had felt rather appealing. Why, he wasn't quite sure. Maybe jealousy drove him, or the need to hear the voice of a man he could still call a friend; the only one who hadn't betrayed or left him. Worse, _he_ was the one who betrayed Zack, and even destroyed his life. Indirectly, maybe, but still…

In all honesty, Sephiroth knew Zack was a far better man for Aerith than he. Yet, the silver haired man's selfishness was no secret, even for himself. The girl was his; he cared for her, deeply, and finally admitted it.

Well aware that she most likely didn't sleep all night, wondering why he didn't come visit her, the swordsman rose to his full height. Midgar's shadow covered him like a funeral veil, bringing his strange dream back to memory.

He remembered his daughter's words, just before her blade ran through him. Those were the same words he said to his own mother, when he finally met her. If she had thrown herself at him, instead of heeding his advice, Lucrecia would have died in much the same way he did in that dream. A horrible death that had sent chills down his spine, even though it wasn't real.

Annoyed, Sephiroth tried to discard the memory by telling himself that he indeed had no child and never would. But, his last night with Aerith invaded his mind like a bright red flag. He hadn't even thought about using protection. For all he knew, his beloved flower might be pregnant, right about now.

'Well, I'll be damned…' the swordsman cursed, feeling like a complete idiot.

He didn't need a child, and certainly didn't _want _one. However, for the love of whatever god ruled this forsaken planet, it was only a dream. Dreams didn't come true.

Nonetheless, the silver haired man couldn't help pondering what would happen if they had conceived. Raised by an uninterested, distant and harsh father like himself, would his child eventually master the too popular art of hating him?

His mother didn't want him, and here he was, hating her for it.

And right now, he realized, Sephiroth felt like thanking her. She had given him life, and thus a chance to be with Aerith. Without his crazy mother, the swordsman realized, his existence would have been as ordinary and pathetic as anyone else's. But because of her, he became a legend. A hated one, maybe, but still…

The swordsman sighed, suddenly feeling lighter than ever. A seemingly useless dream had somehow lifted a weight off of his shoulders. He took a step toward Midgar's horrid skeleton as he caught sight of something white; it was a patch of blooming flowers, growing right where the earth used to be dry and sterile.

'Flowers blooming in Midgar… I suppose only destruction could bring salvation, in this place,' Sephiroth thought, crouching to pick one small bud.

A slight smirk touched the man's lips; maybe his ways weren't so bad, after all.

The flower carefully tucked between his gloved fingers, Sephiroth rose. Reassuring Aerith could wait. Tifa was home anyway, so he had a full day in front of him.

Right now, he needed to pay his mother a visit.

* * *

For the hundredth time since Tifa had left to work, Aerith peered through the kitchen window. Only a few minutes had ticked by since the barmaid's departure, but to the flower girl, alone in the silent home, it felt like eternity.

With a sigh, Aerith dragged her feet to the lounge and let herself fall on the couch. Sephyrith, for once, wasn't around, and she honestly didn't care much. The only thing she could think about was him. Would he come to see her and explain himself? Or had he decided to disappear from her life completely? The possibility itself was enough to make Aerith's heart drown in despair.

Fortunately, Zack had spent the whole day with her. From the moment she opened her eyes in the morning, to the instant Tifa left, he was there, proudly wearing that childish grin of his. The man's strong and endearing presence had been enough to keep Aerith's thoughts from wandering too much towards Sephiroth. But, now that silence invaded the room, the air felt heavy on her shoulders; heavy with dread and solitude.

'He will come tonight,' the brunette tried to convince herself, even thought the man was already late.

Cupping her face in her hands, Aerith stayed immobile, not daring to go to her room. In there, the quietness seemed even worse, and shadows drawn by the moonlight danced on the walls, mocking her.

As sadness threatened to engulf her, Aerith almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of the doorbell. It rang once, ripping mercilessly through the cold silence. Heart beating savagely against her ribcage, she jumped to her feet and sprinted to the front door. The visitor rang for a second time as she opened… and squealed with happiness at seeing Sephiroth, lying nonchalantly against the doorframe.

"Where were you?" Aerith exclaimed, momentarily forgetting about the fact that Tifa's bar was just on the other side of the street.

The woman could easily see them if she peered through the window. However, right now, Tifa's wrath was the last of her worries as she threw her arms around the man's powerful neck.

"I had some… business to attend to," the silver haired man eluded.

"What business? I was worried sick, I thought you…," Aerith removed herself from him, lowered her eyes to the ground as she blushed, "I thought you decided to leave me."

"Ridiculous," Sephiroth retorted smoothly.

His whole body radiating an unusual serenity, the man stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind him.

Aerith, however, wasn't about to let him get away without a proper answer. Putting a hand on her hip, she poked him in the chest, locking eyes with her secretive lover.

"You could have passed by to tell me you wouldn't visit me yesterday… I had… a special place to show you," she declared accusingly.

"Yes, I know. I found the place myself, and that's why I didn't come. I needed to explore Midgar by myself," Sephiroth explained flatly.

Dumbfounded, the brunette could only stare at him. A satisfied smirk drawing itself on his lips, the man removed her hand from his chest and placed a kiss on the tip of her finger.

"How… how did you find the place?" she stammered, weak in the knees as his lips teased her skin.

"I have my ways. The important thing is; I am now the one who wants to surprise you."

Aerith lifted a questioning eyebrow, but felt a treacherous smile tug at her lips.

"Really? What trick are you planning now?" she asked eagerly, like a little girl waiting to get her birthday present.

"In a few days, I will show you. Until then…," Sephiroth's velvet voice dropped to a murmur as he got closer, "I have to make amends for yesterday."

The flower girl's repressed smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"You do, indeed."

The silver haired man's arm sneaked around her waist. In a moment, she was spun around and found herself lying under him, on the couch. For a second, her mind registered how risky this situation could become. But, that was before Sephiroth's kiss blew the last of her reason away.

As much as time had felt like an eternity a few moments before, Aerith lost track of it as leather straps were undone heatedly, followed by any piece of clothing that got in her way. Sephiroth stripped the flower girl of her garments with just as much greed; if not more.

Nonetheless, her dress was still on when she felt his welcomed invasion. Unwilling to wait another second, the silver haired man had simply removed the essential and lifted the skirt to her hips. The top buttons of the dress were open, leaving her collarbone and upper chest bare for his assault.

Something had changed in the way Sephiroth touched her. For the first time, she could truly feel his heart, not only his body. The difference was slight, intangible, yet strong enough to drive her mad.

The world had disappeared around them; at least, until the front door opened. A cry of shock almost gave the lovers a heart attack as reality crumbled on them like a ton of bricks. They had been caught.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the (once again) long wait. But, I can ... proudly say that this story will soon be completed. I hope this chapter isn't filled with mistakes. I am rather busy these days (almost ready to try to publish my first book...) so I can't really work too hard on my fic. I hope you can forgive me; at least I refuse to leave it unfinished. You readers and (especially) reviewers deserve an ending, and you will get it. **

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
